The Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis
by Bleh-X
Summary: This is a crossover between the BGCOVA and the 2032 version of the Ultimate X Men. Rated 'T' for language. Please R
1. The Beginning Part 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters from Bubblegum Crisis and Ultimate X Men.  I am using the characters to tell a story purely for enjoyment and not for any profit whatsoever. 

**Author's Note:**

This fan fiction is a crossover between Bubblegum Crisis (the OVA) and the Ultimate X Men.  These X Men are the next generation of Xavier's students, since it is 2032, but are for the most part recognizable and what I consider the logical next step for the team.  Any comments, constructive criticism, or ideas for story arcs I can do with these characters would be greatly appreciated.  You can reach me at blehx26@yahoo.com.   

**Legend:**

"-" = Speech

_thinking_ = Thought

**Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – The Beginning Part 1** **MegaTokyo – 2032** ****

A young man huddled beneath the meager cover of an old refrigerator box, as rain came down in torrents and soaked everything in the alley.   At the entrance of the alley two forms with glowing red eyes entered the confined space, the rain ignored as they moved through the trash and debris.

"The sensors are being screwed by all the shit in the rain." One modulated voice complained.

"Can't be helped.  We know the little bastard is back here, so just stay sharp." Another modulated voice replied. 

"Hey, I think I saw movement over there!" the first modulated voice said.  The sound of heavily shod feet splashing through the puddles got closer to the teenager hidden in the box.

_Oh God.  They've found me!_ The teenager thought.  He tried in vain to scrunch himself deeper into the box away from his pursuers.  _I've run out of places to hide. _

In the box a sound like that of a sword being unsheathed came from outside, quickly followed by the rending of metal.  The screech of metal being shredded drowned out the sound of the downpour and the hidden young man peeked outside of his concealment.  Before him, silhouetted against a street lamp at the opening of the alley, stood the shape of a man.  At his feet were two unmoving forms, and from his hands metallic claws protruded, the minimal light present in the alley glinting off their surface.

"You can come out now, kid." The figure said.

"Are you going to kill me?" the cowering young man asked.

The silhouette walked over to the young man and kneeled down before him.  "No, kid, I'm not going to kill you.  In fact I'm here to get you to someplace safe away from these people hunting you because you're a mutant.  I know a place where you can learn to control your abilities and be safe from persecution.  Name's Logan."  Logan said holding out his hand to help the young man up, the metal claws resheathed in his forearms.

"I-I'm Shiro.  Shiro Yoshida."

"Alright, Shiro, let's get the Hell out of here." Logan said as he began to lead Shiro out of the alley.  Shiro just stood there looking at the bodies by Logan's feet, a look of shock and revulsion stamped on his face. 

"Don't worry kid, they weren't human.  They were boomers, assassin class as a matter of fact.  Now come on we need to get out of here before the other members of the hunter team realize what I did to their mates."  

That seemed to snap Shiro from his state of horror and he followed Logan to the opening of the alley.  Logan stopped at the corner, an arm restraining Shiro as he peered down the neon streets of Mega-Tokyo.  Even in the torrential downpour, the streets were fairly busy.  People milled about, their umbrellas creating a luminescent sea of half ovals, wetly glowing in the man-made light of the storefronts.  About a block down the street Logan could see who was obviously the boomers' human handler.  The man appeared to be working very hard at trying to get his point across to an unnaturally large man.

_Dammit, he's got a combat boomer with him_. Logan thought to himself.  "Shiro, we are going over to that bike and leaving.  Don't look around and just do as I say, got it?"  

The boy nodded his affirmative and Logan pulled his leather jacket off and handed it to Shiro.  "Put that on, it will hide your mutant signature from their sensors, or so my friends tell me."  

The jacket on the boy, Logan checked the location of the handler and the combat boomer.  The two were still down the block, but headed their way.  It's now or never. 

"Here we go, kid." Logan said as he led Shiro to his motorcycle parked just outside the alleyway.  The two of them got onto the bike, with Shiro pulling on the only helmet.  Logan glanced over his shoulder to check on Shiro and noticed the handler pointing in his direction and the hulking form shucking his false skin, revealing the B-55c combat boomer hidden beneath.  The 55c looked in their direction and began to move towards them, increasing speed with each step.           

"Shit!  Hang on, kid!" Logan said as he gunned the throttle and headed towards the onramp of a nearby highway.  The motorcycle accelerated to well over 300 kph once Logan was able to merge onto highway number nine, which was almost devoid of traffic at that late hour.  Slowly, but surely the boomer was left behind in the rear view mirror and Logan pulled off the highway into the area of Mega-Tokyo known as Tinsel City.  Logan only slowed as much as necessary and wove through the traffic still on the roads, and eventually he pulled the bike into a private underground parking garage.  

Logan parked the bike in a space near the elevator and wiped the water from his face.  "We're safe for now Shiro.  You can let go of my sides now, kid."

Shiro, who had just opened his eyes after the harrowing ride had finally ended, released the death grip he had on Logan's waist and removed the helmet.

"I am sorry Logan.  Thank you for saving me." Shiro said.

"Not a problem, Shiro.  How's your English anyway?"

"I think it is not too bad." Shiro responded to Logan in English as he dismounted the bike.

"It's pretty good, kid.  You're going to need it, 'cause you need to get out of Japan for a while.  Those hunters aren't going to give up because we evaded them tonight.  They want you kid, because you are a mutant, and that makes you a commodity.  It sucks, but that is the way it is." Logan said as he also climbed off the motorcycle.

"May I ask you a question, Logan?" Shiro asked, still in shock from the events of the evening.

"Sure."

"I know they want me because I am a mutant, but why are you helping me?  I appreciate the assistance, but why?" Shiro asked.

"First of all, I'm a mutant too, and I know what it's like to be viewed as an asset.  Secondly, I was given a chance at redemption about thirty years ago and I'm still trying to be worthy of that chance.  And last, but not least, a beautiful young woman asked me to find and help you.  I can't say no to pretty ladies, especially this one." Logan replied.  "Why don't you come on out and say hello to your cousin, Mariko?"

"Good evening, Shiro." A woman responded from the shadows.  She took a couple of steps towards the bike to reveal a beautiful Japanese woman in a leather jumpsuit, an X emblazoned on her belt buckle.

"M'iko?  Is that you?  But I thought you were at University?" Shiro stammered.  

"I am at university, Shiro, but not the kind you thought.  Shiro, I'm a mutant like you and at the school I attend I am learning how to use my powers and blend into society.  It is the place I want to take you." Mariko said to her younger cousin.  "The hunters won't go there.  It is in the United States, a school named Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."  Sensing the indecision in the boy, Mariko continued, "Shiro, I have already spoken with your parents and they are sending the necessary forms for your enrollment.  They approve."

"Father and Mother approve?  But Father said he had no son when he found out that I am a mutant."  Shiro replied.  Behind Shiro, Mariko could see Logan's face set in a stern mask of disapproval.

"Your father and I had a…talk.  He understands that you need to learn how to control your new abilities, so he agreed that Xavier's is the best place for you Shiro.  Are you going to come with me, Shiro?" Mariko asked.

"I'll come with you M'iko." The teenager said, all the while trying to keep control of his emotions.  He walked over to his cousin who turned and began to lead the young man off, an arm around his shoulders.  Mariko looked back and saw the look of consternation on Logan's face.

"Shiro, would you wait by the elevator for me?" Mariko asked.  Shiro nodded and walked over to the elevator.  

Mariko watched her cousin until he was out of earshot and asked, "What's the problem Logan?"

"There's a combat boomer out there and you and I both know the ADP can't handle it.  I have to help them, Mariko." Logan responded.

"Logan, the Black Bird is waiting on the roof.  Our window for departure is not going to be open for much longer."

"I know M'iko.  I'm staying for now.  Tell Charles I'll be in touch." Logan said as he stepped closer to Mariko.  "Kids are being used for someone's personal gain.  I'm going to help the ADP in anyway I can, then the son of a bitches who are after these kids and I are going to have a conversation."

"Just be careful, Logan." Mariko said with a concerned look.  She stepped into an embrace with Logan, and pulled him as close as she possibly could.  Her head tilted back to look into his eyes and they shared a tender kiss before Logan stepped back.

"You make it tough to stay, M'iko.  Get going, kid, I'll be fine." Logan said.

"I love you, Logan.  I'll tell the professor about everything." Mariko replied as she walked to where Shiro was waiting by the elevator doors.

"I love you too, M'iko." He replied as he turned and mounted his motorcycle

_______________________________________________________________________

The beat of the music surged through the crowd.  All in attendance could feel the energy build as Priss and the Replicants began the opening bars of Konya wa Hurricane; lights still dim in the club.  With an explosion of light and sound, Priss was at the forefront of the stage, pouring her very soul into the song.  Her lithe, young body moved with the music adding to the allure provoked by her costume, a small black leather mini-skirt, a red leather bustier, and red leather evening gloves.  Any fans close enough to the stage could see the passion and fire that danced in her red-brown eyes as she sang.

**Konya wa Hurricane**

I kept racing down the stormy highway, searching   
for the whereabouts of my interrupted dream,   
letting all my lies and bitter illusions   
blow off my back, with the wind. 

We're all just lonely hearts in the big city,   
everyone a child lost in love.   
Day by day in the big city,   
tears only aggravate thoughts that won't rest. 

  
Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...I want... "Hurricane"   
...to tell you I love you.   
Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...touch me... "Hurricane"   
...like you mean it.   
"Touch!" "Give me Touch!" 

I cannot share the pain in your heart   
with darting words that merely placate.   
I want you to tell me what it is   
that makes your eyes cloud over. 

In the big city, our hearts are all torn and tattered,   
and we're tired of dancing around each other   
at night, so in the big city's empty days,   
we waited anxiously for a little warmth. 

   
Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...I want... "Hurricane"   
...to tell you I love you.   
Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...I want... "Hurricane"   
...to hold you once more.   
"Touch!" "Burning Touch!" 

We're all just lonely hearts in the big city,   
everyone a child lost in love.   
Day by day in the big city,   
tears only aggravate thoughts that won't rest.  

Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...I want... "Hurricane"   
...to tell you I love you.   
Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...touch me... "Hurricane"   
...like you mean it.   
"Touch!" "Give me Touch!" 

Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...I want... "Hurricane"   
...to tell you I love you.   
Tonight... "Hurricane"   
...I want... "Hurricane"   
...to hold you once more.   
"Touch!" "Burning Touch!" 

"Give Me Touch!"   
"Burning Touch!" 

As the song neared conclusion, a pretty young woman, her black hair held back by a yellow headband, made eye contact with Priss and pointed towards the exit.  Priss nodded her acknowledgment and continued her song.  The black haired woman made her way through the crowd to the exit.   

Once outside, she walked up to a small box truck parked in front of the club.  Behind the wheel of the truck sat a young woman with short black hair dressed in a conservative business suit.

"When she finds out this is a freebie, Priss is going to be angry, Sylia."

"This one's acting strangely, Linna." Sylia responded, her soft speech belying her cool, professional appearance.

_______________________________________________________________________

The distinctive sound of high caliber gunfire ripped through the Mega-Tokyo night.  A large blue metallic form stood at the center of what amounted to a war zone, surveying the carnage that it had perpetrated.  All around the boomer were strewn the remains of an Advanced Police task force, some of the officers dead, while others were well on their way to their final rest.  The boomer let out a roar of victory as the battlefield became silent.  

From down the street a lone motorcycle sped, never veering from its' intended target, the boomer.  The boomer seeing the oncoming-guided projectile began to target the bike and firing the laser cannon mounted on its right arm.  Blast after blast zipped towards the oncoming motorcycle as it closed on the boomer, finally connecting when the bike was just fifteen feet away.  The bike exploded in a shower of smoking parts that rained down around the blue boomer.  

From the burning remnants of the motorcycle a form leapt, trailing smoke and with claws extended from both hands, gleaming orange in the light of the fires.  Logan descended on the boomer like an avenging angel, his clothing and hair still smoldering from the explosion.  

The boomer reacted with inhuman quickness, snapping its own claws into place and leapt towards Wolverine.  The two met in the midair, a flurry of claws ripping and tearing at the opponents.  Pieces of armor, as well as pieces of leather fell to the ground as the two combatants passed each other in a twisted recreation of ancient samurai battle.  Each stopped after the pass and turned to face one another again.  The right arm of the blue horror fell to the ground with a clang and the orange blood substitute of the boomer spouted from the stub of the missing appendage.  

Calculations of probabilities ran through the computer brain of the boomer, judging the odds of continued operation in close combat against an opponent armed with admantium claws.  The answer was clear to the boomer and became evident to Wolverine as he moved in on the boomer again to try and finish it.  Mouth open, a cannon barrel appeared and spit out a stream of energy that caught Wolverine in the chest and sent him into the remains of a ruined ADP armored personnel carrier.  Not detecting the previous threat from within the wrecked armored vehicle, the boomer ignited the jump jets on its calves and leapt to an overhead highway.

"Sonovabitch!" Logan swore as he pushed a large armor plate off of himself.  His Kevlar jacket was charred and burned completely through.  Unfortunately, the energy beam did not stop with Logan's coat, the gleam of his admantium-laced sternum showing in the neon of the Mega Tokyo night.  The smell of seared flesh and burnt leather assailed Wolverine's heightened senses as he hastily pulled the remnants of his destroyed, and still aflame, clothing off of his upper body.    

 Wolverine surveyed the wreckage strewn across the street and caught a glimpse of the retreating boomer.  "You ain't getting away that easily, you bastard!" Wolverine said as he freed himself from the APC and ran over to a remarkably undamaged ADP motorcycle and headed for the on ramp for the highway, pushing the bike for all it was worth.

_____________________________________________________________________

Leon McNichol, ADP Inspector First Class, stood on the highway overlooking the battle scene.  The rogue combat boomer had jumped to his level and in all probability would have killed him had the Fire-Bee not opened up on it and caused it to flee down the highway.  Then a motorcycle carrying an armored figured had whizzed past him, almost knocking him on his ass.  But what did top off the whole situation was when another motorcycle had careened past him and had knocked him flat on his ass.  _Well, at least Daley didn't see this. _ Was all Leon could think while he picked his bike and set off after the boomer and its mystery pursuers.

________________________________________________________________________

The combat boomer raced down the abandoned highway, carrying the 20 mm Vulcan cannon it had acquired from an unfortunate ADP Fire-Bee helicopter.  Sensors went off in its heads-up display as it detected the presence of a pursuer that was actually gaining ground on it.  The pursuer was on a racing motorcycle and wearing some form of power armor.  Computations indicated that avoiding this conflict would allow for a higher survivability ratio, so the boomer poured on the afterburners as it attempted to avoid the armored figure behind it.  

The figure began to retreat into the distance, only to be replaced by another armored form, this one in white armor and standing at the edge of where this highway had received major damage during the Second Great Kanto Quake of 2025.  It had never been repaired due to the lack of need and extreme cost due to the new fault canyon the quake had created.  The boomer attempted to run over the white armored figure and use it to cushion its fall as it landed in the canyon below, but she had another idea and easily sidestepped the onrushing boomer.  Its jets still firing the boomer landed in a pile of debris from where the ruined roadway originally had fallen.

________________________________________________________________________

"Surround the boomer, Knight Sabers!  Priss you go right, Linna to the left." Sylia commanded from within her white armor.

"On it." Came Priss' reply, her blue hard suit deftly moving into position.

"I'm there." Linna said as she maneuver her olive colored hard suit to the boomer's right.

The boomer meanwhile had begun assimilating steel and other materials that the original highway had been built from and used the new resources to attach the 20 mm Vulcan to where its right arm used to be.  A triumphant roar left its mouth as it picked up a manhole cover and sent it like an immense Frisbee at Sylia.  Sylia caught the projectile easily and threw it back at the boomer.

Priss and Linna took to the air as the boomer changed tactics and brought the chain gun into play.  The boomer initially began tracking the blue armored Priss, slugs flying through the air just a millisecond behind her.  Linna took the opening this created and closed on the boomer and striking the boomer in the right side with her knuckle bomber.

The boomer lurched to the left from the knuckle bomb strike it had received; smoke trailing from the battered and broken armor that used to protect the boomer's flank.  Priss, with practiced ease, took aim with her right arm on the wounded boomer and fired two rail gun spikes.  The spikes took the boomer in either shoulder, driving it back into a section of the old highway that had never been cleared away, and embedded there.  

Sylia, Priss, and Linna land near the boomer.  "This is a totally new, advanced design.  What are they up to?" Sylia asked to no one in particular.

Before either could say anything the boomer freed itself from the spikes, both arms left behind, pinned to the asphalt.  Orange boomer blood fountained from the wounds, but the maddened boomer rushed forward with wild abandon.  Sylia reacted first, and moved forward while engaging her palm cannon.  With one smooth strike, Sylia drove her right hand up into the boomer and squeezed off one blast from the inside.  The boomer stopped abruptly, slid off of Sylia's arm and lay motionless.  

Sylia gazed down at the fallen machine at her feet and realized something as she stared at it.  "This is a 'C' class boomer!"

"A new type?" Priss asked.

"Yes." She replied.   Sylia looked around and noticed that the ADP helicopters were closing on the area.  "Let's get out of here."  Sylia said.  The Knight Sabers vacated the area without question as they followed their leader away from the scene of the battle.

_____________________________________________________________________

From the shadows created beneath the ragged overhang of the highway, Wolverine watched the Knight Sabers dismantle the boomer.  He had heard of the Knight Sabers, but their mercenary tendencies led him to believe that they wouldn't be a player in this.  

"Guess the world still can surprise even me." Logan said as he made his way through the debris and away before the ADP could notice him.

Just one level above Logan at the edge of the ruined highway, Leon McNichol sat astride his motorcycle watching the "mysterious Knight Sabers" make their getaway.

________________________________________________________________________

An old man sat a large black desk, his features hidden by shadow and a panoramic view of the metropolis known as Mega-Tokyo at night displayed behind him.  Standing before him, his head bowed in deference stands a man dressed in a tailored business suit.  The old man ignored his subordinate, as he was engrossed in a conversation.

"Listen to me, Genom controls 68% of the world's automobile manufacturing.  We make boomers for every possible occasion and that includes combat boomers.  The sale of these combat models to the countries involved in the 'Cold War' in Antarctica fuels the Japanese economy, so we are proud to build them.  If you support us in this, I can assure you the minister's job."  The old man seemed to be listening for a moment, and then continued, "Good, I am pleased you see the wisdom in this matter.  Good night."

The old man steepled his fingers, a small smile spread on his face, giving him an almost feral look.  He remained quiet for a moment then turned to the man standing quietly beside his desk.

"Well Mason?  Where are the 'acquisitions'?" the older man asked in a deep baritone voice.

"The quarry has eluded us with some unidentified assistance, Chairman Quincy.  I apologize for the failure and take full responsibility.  The teams will redouble their efforts to acquire more subjects.  On a better note my agents acquired the doll earlier this evening without incident.  The USSD will try to find it, but we will have full possession within 48 hours." The man named Mason responded, his eyes still trained on the floor.

"Do not fail me, Mason.  And do not leave any loose ends that may implicate Genom.  Genom is a respectable company and the public perception must stay that way. Understood?" the last was more statement than a question, but Quincy awaited Mason's answer just the same.

"I understand, Chairman.  I will not fail." Mason replied.  He bowed and exited the Chairman's office.  

______________________________________________________________________

Sylia Stingray glided through the water smoothly, the tension of the night's activities flowing from her muscles.  The swim had become something of a ritual for Sylia after a mission as a form of stress release.  While her body began to relax, the events of the evening made her mind wander back to her childhood.  Memories that Sylia tried to keep in the back of her mind flowed unabated to the surface, the images flashed by in rapid succession, a collage of how she came to fight the rogue boomers.  

Sylia, as a child called her father while he was at the lab late one night under the pretense that her brother Mackie missed him.  The first boomer built loomed in the background on the vid phone as Sylia spoke to her father.

~_Flash_~

Sylia stood outside her father's laboratory as it burned to the ground, emergency personnel all around her.

~_Flash_~

A data packet is delivered to Sylia.  She inserts it into a terminal.

~_Flash_~

A stream of information flows into Sylia's mind.  Technical specifications about boomers and the construction of hard suits mix together in a dizzying array of numbers and blueprints.

~_Flash_~

A man stood looking at her father's dead body, a smoking gun in hand as he smiled with obvious joy.  Brian J. Mason. 

________________________________________________________________________

**End of The Beginning Part 1**


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – The Beginning Part 2**

MegaTokyo, 2032 

The dim light of the view screen was the only illumination in the room as an older man in a high-ranking officer's uniform sat at his desk, a cigar in between his fingers.  Also in the room was a much younger man, in the uniform of a lieutenant.

"Commander, these are the Knight Sabers." The lieutenant said as he turned footage of the Knight Sabers in action on.

"So, are they mercenaries?" the commander asked.

"At least partially.  Their goals are unknown, but our intelligence suggests they do accept commissions." Responded the lieutenant.

"Hmm, to think such suits actually exist.  I would very much like to acquire them for analysis." 

"You mean you want to hire them, sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"We cannot let it become public knowledge that this latest fiasco involves a USSD military secret.  Let's offer them a job."  The commander answered.

"Yes, sir."

________________________________________________________________________

The next afternoon Sylia had company at her apartment, her fellow members of the Knight Sabers.  Priss, Linna, Nene, and Sylia's younger brother Mackie were seated around the living room waiting for Sylia to begin the meeting.  The ladies knew there was a job offer made in a very public way, by newspaper, to the Knight Sabers and they were here to discuss this.

"Have you finished investigating the client?" Linna asked.

"It's USSD." Sylia calmly replied.

"It's USSD?  The space defense force?" Nene questioned, her high-pitched voice cracking.

"This is a bunch of bullshit.  There has got to a catch somewhere." Priss groused.

"You're right." Nene agreed.

"But, I think if we have an offer we should take it.  It is work after all." Linna countered.

"It might just be a trap." Priss retorted.

"That's true." Linna conceded.

"What do we do, Sylia?" Nene asked as she turned towards the Knight Sabers leader.  All eyes in the room fell on Sylia as she considered this for a moment.

"I think there's merit in both of your view points.  We need details of the job and what they're really after.  Anyway, let's contact them right away.  Nene?"

"Hmm?"

"You are through with work for the day?" Sylia asked.

"Yes."

"I want you to come with me."

"Okay."

_______________________________________________________________________

Logan sat at the table in the center of the ramshackle apartment, a tumbler half full of bourbon in his hand.  The smoke from a lit cigar in the ashtray wafted up to the ceiling, ringing the bare light bulb that provided the only light in the room as it hung from the ceiling.  Silence permeated the room as Logan waited, the only sound being made was that of Logan's own even breathing.  The calm was broken by a forceful knock at the door.

"It's open!" Logan called out.

The door opened and a small Asian man in an imitation Armani suit walked in, flanked by a large tough with a ring through his nose.

"Logan-san, I have the information you asked for." The little man said in heavily accented English.  He reached forward and placed a large manila envelope in front of Logan.  Just as the little man was pulling his hand back, Logan sprung from his seat and buried the outer claws of his left hand into the table on either side of the man's hand, the middle claw halfway extended, drawing a droplet of blood.  Logan's right hand was poised just below the little man's throat, claws extended and shining wickedly in the low light.

  
"Tell Johnny the Bull to back his ass outta the room or you're going to get the closest shave of your life, Touji, your choice." Logan growled.  The tough, caught by the quickness of Wolverine's attack, stood with a look of shock on his face, his arms still crossed in an attempt to look menacing.

"Benjy, w-wait in the hall." The little man named Touji croaked.

'Benjy' stared dumbly at the scene for a moment, then bowed his head in resignation and retreated from the apartment.

"So, Touji, when are the Hunters getting here?  I know your slimy ass sold me out to them, so at least make it sporting, and I may not play ginsu on you." Logan asked.  Over the past 24 hours Logan had been in contact with enough of the underbelly of MegaTokyo to find out that there was a story on the street about people, mainly teenagers being grabbed off the street by groups of Mutant Hunters.

"I-I wouldn't do that Logan-san, I swear." Touji replied.

"Bullshit.  Now when are they coming?" Logan said as he poked the underside of Touji's chin with his extended claws.  "I won't ask again, and trust me, you won't be answering ever again."

"The Hunters are not coming, they are waiting for you in Aqua City.  I was supposed to tell you where their base of operation is, but I know it isn't the right place.  They're laying a trap for you, Wolverine."

"Good.  I'd hate to disappoint them."

_______________________________________________________________________

"You should have seen their faces when we walked into the Commander's office in our hard suits.  I thought the Commander was going to swallow his cigar!" Nene said as she fought to control her giggles.

"So, are we taking the job, Sylia?" Priss asked ignoring the red head that was sitting beside her on Sylia's couch.

"And how much are we being paid?" Linna added.

"Yes, we are taking the job and the pay is 20 million, Linna."

"20 million!" Linna exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what do we have to do to for that 20 million?" Priss asked.

"We have to find a missing little girl named Cynthia.  And before you ask, the reason they are hiring us is the involvement of boomers in this kidnapping.  We have pictures of Cynthia and a computer technician named Frederick who is believed to be involved." Sylia responded.

"Humph." Was all that came from Priss.

"Priss, Linna I need you two to take the search to the streets.  Nene, I want you to search the 'Net to see if there is any electronic trail.  Mackie, you will need to monitor the police band."

As they rose to start their assignments, Sylia continued, "And make sure to check in regularly."  The remark did not single any one person out, but everyone knew whom she was talking about. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Priss responded as she walked out the door of the apartment.  Her grumbling could still be heard even as she closed the door.

______________________________________________________________________

"Sir, the target mutant, Wolverine, has been sighted entering the Aqua City compound." Said a woman seated before a communications station.

"Excellent, we will be able to acquire both the mutant and the black box in one evening.  The Chairman will be pleased." Mason responded, a self-congratulatory smile splitting his face.  "Have the helicopter readied.  I want to be in Aqua City at midnight to pickup both items."

"Yes, sir."

________________________________________________________________________

Logan pulled himself off the ground, the admantium lacing his skull the only thing that kept his head from bursting like a balloon from the punch he had just received from the combat boomer in front of him.  Lights danced before his eyes and blood streamed down his face from cuts inflicted by the beating.  The fact that the wounds were still bleeding stood as stark testament to the severity of the assault Logan had withstood.  Usually, his healing factor would have healed the wounds by now, but it was slowly being overwhelmed.  Logan had given as well as he got though, for the floor of the warehouse was littered with boomer parts and the orange boomer equivalent of blood.   Before he could clear his head though, two massive hands gripped each of his arms just above the wrists and pulled them in opposite directions.  Logan was lifted from the floor, effectively crucified by the boomer.

"I bet that hurts, Wolverine." a woman's voice with a Scottish accent stated.

"Nah, I've had worse from bar fights." Logan responded, dried blood on his lips cracking with the movement.

"Ooo, the machismo is thick.  We'll get rid of that soon enough." The woman said.  Logan's vision cleared enough to see her clearly now, and he could see that she was a young woman with purple hair. She's the human handler for the boomers, but she isn't even here.  That's a projection of some kind. Logan realized as her image flickered and had no scent.

"It ain't bragging' if you back it up, babe." 

"Yuir bravado is impressive, Wolverine.  And ye did cost me three B-55c boomers, but maybe when we dissect you we'll get enough information to outweigh that cost." The woman said.  "Lucky for me that I still have a few spare boomers." She continued, gesturing to the two boomers that flanked her on either side.  Both were assassin models, made to appear human in every way, but these were wearing paramilitary body armor and both had assault rifles.

"Stop it, you'll make me blush." Logan retorted. "So, you're grabbing kids for research?  Not because you hate mutants?" He could see her expression harden.  "Damn, I guess I lost the pool."

"Ha.  Ye can be the witty one, eh?  Why don't you tell me why the X-Men are interested in a 14-year-old mutant from the other side of the world?  Don't you people mainly operate in the Americas?  Or are you operating solo, Wolverine?" 

"The answer to that question would be no." came the answer from the rafters above the interrogation.  The phantom woman turned towards the voice to see a young man step off an I-beam and slowly descend to the floor.  Her assassin boomers turned training their rifles on the newcomer.  He didn't appear to be threatening, a young man of with long brown hair, bright green eyes, and an athletic build.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Wolverine's teammate, Phoenix.  They call me that for reasons that are about to become apparent." Said the young man.  As he lowered to the ground, a fiery aura began to surround Phoenix's form, taking the form of a flaming bird of prey.  The phoenix effect lit the expanse of the warehouse, becoming the focus of attention for all present.  The assassin boomers opened fire on Phoenix with their rifles but to no effect as the slugs melted as they came into contact with the aura surrounding him.

Phoenix reached the floor and began to move towards the boomers and Wolverine.  "Now, Shadowcat!" Phoenix screamed as the psionic fire surrounding him flared and twin talons shot forth, encompassing the boomers flanking the purple haired woman. A look of consternation crossed Phoenix's face, a small trickle of blood flowing from his nose, as the boomers' armor buckled under the pressure and they were driven to the ground, orange blood leaking from the seams of the armor.

Behind this action a ghostly female form rose from the floor, lightly touching Wolverine's legs.  Wolverine felt her touch, and knowing what was about to happen, took a large gulp of air.  Shadowcat phased Wolverine into an ethereal state, allowing him to slide from the combat boomer's grasp and through the floor with her.  Phoenix took note of the events as he crushed the two boomers before him, his eyes meeting Wolverine's as he slid into the floor like an apparition.  

"Your turn, Jubilee!  Hold nothing back!" Phoenix commanded.

"I know the plan, so stop yelling already!" a young Chinese woman said as she sent a shower of plasma particles she called 'pfaffs' into the face of the remaining combat boomer.  The plasma exploded upon impact, looking like a Fourth of July fireworks display, and staggered the machine a couple of steps back.  Phoenix, still holding the two boomers in his telekinetic claws, rose into the air, the phoenix effect spreading its wings again.  With a swift motion, Phoenix brought his hands together, the held boomers mimicking his movements, until they came together with the last combat boomer in a resounding crash.

"Pour it on Jubilee!"

"Bite me, Phoenix!" Jubilee yelled in response, while showering the boomers with more plasma pfaffs than before.  The resulting explosions pockmarked the boomers, and melted armor and false skin alike.  Her anger seemed to fuel her plasma discharge; the sheer strength and numbers of the plasma pfaffs obscured the boomers from sight for moments.  When the smoke cleared, the boomers were a mass of smoldering, misshapen metal that seemed to have been poured out of a cauldron onto the warehouse floor.

"Good work, Jubilee." Phoenix said, ignoring the look of disdain she shot at him.  "So, are you a mutant too, huh?  I can see you are astrally projected, so don't deny it.  Why don't you tell me who you work for and why you are hunting young mutants?" Phoenix asked as he turned his attention to the purple haired woman who had remained motionless and silent during the entire extraction of Wolverine.

The woman just stared at Phoenix for a long, silent moment, then said, "I would advise you and your band to leave Japan, young man.  Goodbye."  As if she were never there.

"Damn." Phoenix swore.  He turned his head away from Jubilee and wiped the blood from his nose away with the back of his hand.  

"Let me guess, you're still pissed, huh?" Phoenix asked as he turned back to where Jubilee was standing, already knowing the answer before he asked the question.  He could feel the waves of hurt and anger rolling off of Jubilee like a tidal wave directed solely at him.  _Sometimes being an empath sucks_. He thought to himself.

"Drop dead, Chris." Jubilee called over her shoulder as she walked out of the warehouse.  "I'm going to check on Wolverine.  At least he doesn't ignore me."

"It just gets better and better." Phoenix said under his breath.  He waited a few minutes to allow Jubilee to get ahead of him, and then he followed her out of the warehouse.  After a couple of minutes, he arrived at the parking area just outside of Aqua City.  In the back seat of a black sedan, Logan's head was laid against Shadowcat's shoulder as she cleaned the blood battered face.  Jubilee had turned to stare out the windshield at his approach as she sat behind the steering wheel.

"How's he doing, Kitty?" Phoenix asked as he opened the back door and poked his head in.

"His healing factor is already kicking in, Chris.  With a couple of days of rest he should be good as new.  I think." Kitty responded, still cleaning the matted blood from Logan.

"Good, let's…" Chris began as a racing bike ridden by a woman wearing a red jumpsuit sped by at an extremely high rate of speed, paper and debris swirling in her wake.  

"She's in a bit of a hurry." Chris said, looking at the retreating red light of the bike's taillight.  He closed the back door and walked around the backside of the sedan.  As Chris reached the passenger side front door a large blue form zipped by stirring the trash back up after it had just started to settle down.  _That was a combat boomer!_ Chris thought.

"I think I may need to stay here for awhile." Chris said into the vehicle.

"You're going after the boomer aren't you, you fucking knight-in-shining-armor wannabe?"  Jubilee asked, even though it was more statement than question, her eyes never breaking away from staring out the windshield.  More than anything she would not cry or show weakness to him.

* _Sigh_ * "Yeah, I'm going to follow that monstrosity.  What chance does a normal person have against a combat boomer?  None, and you know it.  Get Logan back to the safe house, I'll keep my link open and report in regularly, ok?" Chris replied.  

"Whatever." Was all Jubilee said.

"Be careful, Chris." Kitty said to him.

"Yer a boy scout just like your old man, Chris." Logan said while pulling himself up to a sitting position and off of Kitty.

"I'm going to assume you meant that as a compliment Logan, and leave it at that." Chris responded with a smirk on his face.  "Glad to see you decided to live, old man."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, kid."

"I've got to go.  See you all later." Chris said.  He stepped back away from the car, his psionic fire enveloping him.  Phoenix lifted from the ground, his firebird's wings spreading as he flew back towards Aqua City where the woman on the motorcycle and the combat boomer were headed. 

 ______________________________________________________________________

The three X-Men in the sedan watched Phoenix's firebird head towards Aqua City.  Logan looked at Jubilee and could see the look on the young woman's face.  _She's still hung up on Chris_. Logan thought.  

"Why don't you back the hero up, Jubes?" Logan asked.  Not waiting for an answer, Logan continued, "Jubilee, Kitty can get the two of us back to the house.  Chris needs you to back him up, whether he says so or not."

"Logan, I don't know…" Jubilee started.

"Enough, Jubilation.  You are an X Man and so is Chris, so act like it." Logan said in his most authorative voice.  "Your personal feelings about Summers are not the issue here, got it?"

Jubilee's face seemed to lock itself in perpetual frown as she replied, "Fine." With that she opened the door and walked away from the car towards Aqua City.

"Let's go, Kitty.  I'm starving."

"Alright, Logan." Kitty said as she got in the driver's seat.  "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"Those two may not be right as a couple, but they work together naturally.  Even when Jubes wants to kill Chris.  They'll be fine." Logan responded.

________________________________________________________________________

**End of The Beginning Part 2**


	3. The Beginning Part 3

Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – The Beginning Part 3 MegaTokyo, 2032 

"Where the hell did she go?" Chris asked himself as he walked through the maze of corridors between warehouses in Aqua City.  The whole area was dark and visibility was next to nothing, so Chris extended his senses as far as they would go to help guide him.

A form leapt from the shadows at him, but Chris easily avoided the attack, as he felt his attacker's anger before they were able to pounce.  Chris flared his psychic fire, illuminating his assailant.  She was already on her feet, half-crouched in a ready fighting stance.  Chris recognized her clothing as that of the rider of the boomer chased motorcycle.  Now that he could get a better look, Chris could see she was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and fiery red-brown eyes.  And it was apparent she had been roughed up a bit.

"Whoa, I'm not trying to hurt you.  I followed you to make sure that combat boomer didn't kill you." Chris said holding his hands up, palms outward to show he wasn't trying to pull anything.

"Why should I believe you?" Priss asked.  "And what the hell kind of boomer are you?"

"First off, I'm not a boomer, I'm a mutant, an X Man in fact.  Big difference.  I'm just as much a human as you are.  As to why you should believe me, well I can't give a great reason, but I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do."  Chris stated. _And why do I feel like I should know you?_ Chris silently thought.

Priss stared at him for a moment studying the young man before her.  His piercing green eyes seemed to almost glow in the light of the small ball of flame that engulfed his left hand.   He was dressed in black leather with prominent X's on each shoulder and his long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  For some unnerving reason, Priss believed him, even though people just didn't do something because it was the right thing in her experience.  

"Well X Man, I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine, so you can go on your merry little superhero way." Priss said.

"Right." Was all Chris said in response.  "And my code-name is Phoenix, by the way."

"Whatever.  Goodbye." Priss replied as she turned on her heel to continue down the alley.  She went about twenty feet down the alley when from the roof of the building to her right a large shape dropped in front of her.  The large male figure stared at Priss, its features contorting in inhuman ways and tearing to reveal the boomer hidden beneath.

"Shit!" cursed Priss.

"Get down!" came the command from behind Priss and she barely prostrated herself flat on the ground before a large flaming claw from some immense firebird took the boomer full in the chest and drove it into a wall with enough force to cause jets of orange stream from the boomer's joints.  The now dysfunctional boomer slid to the ground, head turned completely around backwards.

"Now will you accept my help?" Chris asked. 

An exasperated sigh escaped Priss' lips as she realized that without her hard suit she WAS at a distinct disadvantage here.  _Maybe he's not lying_. Priss thought.  Still feeling the whole situation was unbelievable, Priss said, "C'mon hero boy." And she continued down the alley.

Chris caught up with Priss, and walked leisurely beside her. "Why was the boomer chasing you, Miss?"

"It's none of your business.  You asked to come with me, not the other way around, so shit-can the questions.  Got it?" Priss responded.

"Whatever you say.  Can I at least get your name?"

Priss thought about it for a moment and responded, "You can call me Priss.  And what kind of name is Phoenix anyway?"

Chris chuckled at the way she tried to turn everything around and replied, "It's a code name to protect our families or loved ones and a way for our founder to market the team and fund the organization.  You can call me Chris though, Priss."

Returning his grin, Priss said, "Chris will do, for now." _Did I just say that?  What is wrong with me?  I just met this guy and I feel like I've known him all my life_. 

Before Chris could respond the two of them came out into a large courtyard between a group of warehouses.  On the far side of the quad was a little girl in a pink dress drawing in chalk on the wall of a warehouse.  Priss spotted her immediately and rushed over to her, Chris following close behind.  

"Cynthia?  Are you Cynthia?" Priss asked the little girl.

"Uh-huh."

"Well I'm here to help you get back to your Mommy and Daddy, okay honey?" 

"There's no such people, lady." Cynthia responded.

"What?  What the hell's going on here?" Priss asked to no one in particular, frustrated and confused.  

"Priss, I don't think she's human.  I can't _feel_ anything from her." Chris said to the kneeling woman.

"Not human?  You mean she's a boomer?  And how do you know?" Priss fired at Chris as she put herself between Chris and Cynthia.

"I'm an empath as well as a telekinetic and pyrokinetic.  I can feel emotions from people and unless she's a Zen master in deep meditation, I would feel something.  Boomers and androids don't have true emotions."

"Very good.  It seems you have figured out some of the mystery.  Too bad you won't live to piece it all together." Came a voice from a shadowed doorway.  From the opening a group of people emerged, about ten in all.  At the head of the group was a redheaded man with a purple suit on.

"Frederick." Priss spat out the name like a curse.

"Ah, yes.  I have been your quarry for most of the evening, haven't I young lady.  My people have treated you with nothing but kindness this entire evening and how do you and your compatriot respond?  By destroying one of my people who was just sent to welcome you."  Frederick said with an evil sneer.

"Funny way to show your hospitality, boomer." Chris remarked.

"Well, well.  It seems that you can sense things most cannot.  You wouldn't happen to be a mutant now would you?  A psi- of some type, perhaps?  It doesn't matter.  Cynthia, come here, play time is over." Frederick said.  He extended his hand, obviously expecting the little boomer to adhere to his commands.

"Lady…" Cynthia cried as she hid behind Priss' leg.  Priss' hand fell to the top of the little girl's head.

"Keep Cynthia and yourself behind me Priss.  If you see an opening, take off." Chris said, his voice taking on an air of command that seemed to be a natural action for him.  The combat boomer that had chased Priss to Aqua City began to move forward as she reached down and picked up a steel pipe to defend herself and Cynthia.

Chris sprang forward, the phoenix effect engulfing him.  The combat boomer roared a challenge and rushed to meet him.  Chris stopped, flared his wings and rose from the ground.  Twin claws of psychic flame grappled the boomer as it tried to close on the young mutant.  The boomer's progress was halted by Chris' mental strength but it was quickly becoming a stalemate and Chris could see four more boomers shedding their skins and moving forward.

_ This is not good.  I have to finish this quickly_. Chris thought as he struggled with the combat boomer, beads of sweat forming on his brow.  Changing his tactics, Chris continued to hold the boomer with his left claw, giving ground as the boomer strode forward, but this allowed Chris to drive his fiery right talon into the boomers head.  The boomer's head was ripped from its neck, droplets of molten armor streaming behind it as it spun back towards the advancing group of boomers, and its body fell to its knees then forward onto its chest, not moving.  _One down, way too many to go_. Chris thought as he prepared for the rest of the boomers to begin their attack.  

The boomers pressed their attack, some using arm mounted lasers to force the trio back as Chris tried to deflect the shots.  One slipped through and took Chris in the left shoulder, intensely burning initially, and then leaving his entire left arm numb.  

"Fuck, that hurt!" Chris cursed.  The flames that made up his firebird seemed to burn hotter than before to Priss, and she could hear the roar of the fire and heat as Chris began to gather it around his right hand in what appeared to be a roiling mass of white flame.  

It was one of the strangest sensations she had ever experienced as on her side facing Chris felt as if it were next to a blast furnace and her side opposite of Chris actually felt a chill.  _He's drawing heat into his hand!_ Priss thought.  As this realization dawned on her, Chris' right hand shot up the mass of fire spewing forth catching three of the foremost boomers in a large fan of intense flame.  The flames rushed forth, which created a rapid superheating of the air, and caused a near gale force wind to accompany the fire.

Priss watched in fascinated horror as the three boomers nearest to them changed color from their normal blue armored look to a dull glowing red, to a glowing yellow, to a final white hot, intense glow.  The three literally became walking molten metal that after a couple of steps became puddles of rapidly cooling molten metal.  Chris stood in the same position he had when releasing the fire and heat, his right arm extended, while his left dangled uselessly by his side.  Priss could see his breath was labored and he wasn't reacting to the boomers still coming at them.

In an instant Priss drew her hand gun and loaded it.  She leveled the barrel at the closest boomer and just before she squeezed the trigger yelled, "Hey Chris move your ass!" 

Chris, awakened from his stupor by Priss screaming at him, dove to his right, trying to keep his injured left arm against his body.  He rolled to a ready position with practiced ease just in time to see a boomer take three slugs from Priss' rather large gun and keep moving.

"Shit." Chris heard Priss curse as she hastily reloaded and squeezed off two more rounds just before the boomer arrived at her location.  The boomer reached down with its left hand and crushed the handgun before she could fire another shot.  With its right hand it nonchalantly backhanded Priss, sending her into a pile of boxes and building materials stacked next to a warehouse.  It continued stalking Priss as Chris started to move towards the machine to intercept it.  He never made it though, as a boomer sent him flying through the air with an attack from behind, buckling his personal force field with the force of both impacts.

The field collapsed completely as the boomer grabbed Chris by his throat and lifted him from the ground, his oxygen cut off.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see Priss was in the same situation as he was, suspended off the ground by a mechanical hand.  Cynthia, the boomer child that this entire mess seemed to be about, was cowered against the wall in a fetal position.

"So are you two going to tell me who you work for?" Frederick asked as he approached the two young people.  He waited a couple of seconds before he continued,  "If you aren't going to answer then your usefulness is at an end.  Dispose of them.  Come, Cynthia."  He held out his hand and waited for the child to come to him. 

Metallic hands began to tighten their grips on both of their throats when a cannon shot echoed through the night and Priss fell to the ground gasping for breath.  The boomers began to scan the horizon to react to this new threat, but not before another shot rang through the night removing the boomers arm choking Chris, which resulted in him crumpling to the floor of the courtyard.   The boomer who had just lost his arm screamed in rage and lashed out at the nearest thing to it, Chris.  

Barely conscious from lack of oxygen, Chris was nearly unable to bring up his force field to lessen the impact of the blow as the boomer drove its left hand, claws extended at him.  His force field shattered with the force of the blow, but deflected the claws enough so they barely grazed Chris' left side as he rolled out of the way.  The boomer kept up its pursuit of the wounded X Man, and as it followed him the chest plates of the boomer's armor opened revealing an array of energy projectors.  Energy began to crackle around the projectors as Chris tried to focus past the pain of his left side, not too mention the injured left arm that decided at that moment to regain some of its feeling.  Unfortunately, for Chris, the feeling was that of intense pain. 

_Oh Shit_. Chris thought as he prepared for the inevitable coupe de grace the boomer was about to deliver.  Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the boomer's chest emitters began to glow.  The boomer looked down on Chris, who idly realized the permanent grin it bore had caught the moonlight and become even more sinister.  One moment Chris was staring at the boomer's horrifying visage and the next its face and upper torso are obscured by a torrent of plasma pfaffs that exploded upon impact with the boomer.  As the smoke cleared, Chris saw the boomer had lost its head and had clearly ceased to function.  

"Thanks, Jubes." Chris said as he turned towards the source of his salvation.

"Don't call me that.   We're teammates and I'm backing you up.  _You_ decided we wouldn't be more." Jubilee replied.  Inside, she wanted desperately to check on Chris who was obviously hurt, but she pushed those feelings aside.  _I will not let him hurt me again_. Jubilee thought.

"Whatever you say, Jubilee.  Now is not the time to discuss this." Chris replied in the emotionless monotone he used when barking orders on the battlefield.  He turned and surveyed the ongoing conflict.  Priss was doing her best to keep a boomer at bay with a steel rod of some kind.  The boomer appeared to be toying with her and oblivious to the suit of white power armor that produced an energy blade from its palm and split it in two as Chris and Jubilee watched.  

The two X Men began to move over to Priss' side as two more suits of powered armor could be seen battling the remaining boomers.  The olive colored one was obviously better at combat than the pink suit, but overall they seemed to be holding their own. Their attention turned back to Priss, who had just been sent skittering across the ground by the attacking boomer.  Before the young X Men could react, the white armor dispatched the offending boomer and stood guard between Priss and Cynthia and Frederick who had started towards the pair.

Cocking his head to one side, Frederick asked, "And just who are you?"

"We're the Knight Sabers." Sylia answered him in a modulated voice.

"Why are you getting involved?  What do you hope to accomplish?" Frederick countered.

"To deliver justice and make the world a better, safer place." Sylia replied.

"That's rich!  Well to accomplish that you're going to have to go through me!" Frederick bellowed.  To the horror of those witnessing the events, Frederick's lower body burst through his false skin revealing a writhing mass of tentacles.   The tentacles slid across the concrete till reaching the unmoving form of a headless combat boomer.  Tentacles moved inside the open space where the boomer's head had been as Frederick fused with the boomer.  

"Are you scared now, little ones?  You should…" Frederick's rant was cut off by a cannon shot that struck his left eye and sent him stumbling back into a pile of industrial refuse.  An inhuman roar released from the prone Fredrick and his tentacles began to infect the area around him.  Frederick's mass doubled in the space of seconds, and he continued to integrate himself with everything around him.  

Sylia turned to Priss and said, "Get out of here!  We'll handle this!"  At that Priss grabbed the crying Cynthia by the hand and began to run out of the area.

"Chris!  Thanks!" Priss shouted as she ran from the area, Cynthia in tow.  Chris waved his acknowledgement, but continued to concentrate on the monstrosity growing before him.  Priss, for her part, could not believe she just did that.

Linna and Nene stopped for a moment, looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  They had little time to question their teammates actions though, as the fusion boomer, which at one time had been their quarry known as Frederick, began lashing out with large tentacles the size of tree trunks made from Aqua City itself.  

"This thing is a boomer?" Chris yelled out towards the Knight Sabers as he used his TK to deflect a tentacle away.  Beside him Jubilee was thrown to the ground as a gigantic 'root' moved through the area where she was standing assimilating the material as it went.  She was quickly to her feet and moving with the grace of an Olympic gymnast as she pirouetted and cart wheeled her way out of immediate danger.  

"It looks like it is making Aqua City part of itself!"  Linna replied after a failed attempt at reaching the core had resulted in her being flung back into the wall of an as yet uninfected warehouse.

"And it appears that the boomer has gone rogue!  That means the only way this thing is going to stop is by destroying the core!" Sylia screamed.

"Great." Chris muttered as he lifted himself and Jubilee from immediate danger to the relative safety of a nearby rooftop with his telekinesis.  After a couple of moments of doing the mental exercises the Professor had taught him as a boy to clear his mind and shut out external distraction, Chris turned to the nearby Jubilee.  "Jubes, I need you to work with me on this one.  No personal bullshit." Chris waited for her to nod, then continued.  "I want you to lay down a wide dispersal of pfaffs to act as a smokescreen.  I'm going for the core.  I figure my TK shield can get me closer if its distracted."

"Understood." Jubilee said in a business like manner. 

"Good.  Start when I give you the word, ok?" Chris asked.

"Be careful, Chris." Jubilee said to him, the straight face she wore cracking and showing her concern.

"Hey, its me." Chris said, giving her a grin as he dove off the rooftop his firebird wings spreading to ride the air.

"That's what scares me, moron." Jubilee said to herself.

_______________________________________________________________________

Priss was pissed off by the way the night was turning out.  It had started out with her searching for the missing little girl, Cynthia, and ended being up being attacked, then kidnapped by boomers.  The kidnapping had been fortunate in some ways, as she had learned the location of Cynthia, Aqua City, and had even been able to find Cynthia before the boomers caught up with her.  Now the entire man-made island of Aqua City was becoming part of the fusion boomer that had formerly been known as the computer technician Frederick, which resulted in her and Cynthia being separated.

She reached the Silky Doll box van that the Knight Sabers sometimes used as a transport and opened the side door to access the hard suit storage area.  Priss ignored the protests that Sylia's brother Mackie made about her not being in any condition to fight.

"I have worked to hard to let those bastards have her!" Priss growled as she pulled on her blue helmet.  The helmet clicked into place and Priss stepped out of the box van.

________________________________________________________________________

"Can you hear me, Jubilee?" Chris asked as he spoke into the commlink that each X Man carried.  He was about 100 yards above the rogue fusion boomer's 'face'.

"Loud and clear, Phoenix.  I'm in position." Jubilee responded.

"Alright, here we go.  Provide the distraction please." Chris said as he began to descend on the boomer.  He could see the three Knight Sabers fighting valiantly against this monster, but for all their armament, they were being pressed and making very little progress.  A large stream of plasma pfaffs began to shower the boomer's body, little detonations occurring across the boomer, and blanketing the area in smoke and debris.  

Chris concentrated on pouring all his strength into his force field as dove towards the rogue boomer.  The boomer was flailing about with its tentacles in a vain attempt to clear the smoke.  Chris noticed with pride that Jubilee had aimed her pfaffs at parts of the monster that contained bits of rubber and plastic, creating a noxious, but very thick smoke to cover him.  _My turn_. Chris thought as he dove into the mouth of the boomer and headed towards its center.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sylia, how are we going to beat this thing?" Linna asked as she dodge yet another tentacle.

"I don't know Linna, the only way is to get to the core.  Some…" Sylia stopped in mid sentence as she saw the young woman in the black leather trench coat cover the rogue boomer in a blanket of some kind of plasma discharge.  The attack did little damage to the monster, just creating a large amount of smoke.  Sylia was confused for a millisecond until her sensors picked up the form of the young man who was helping Priss earlier diving directly at the behemoth's mouth.  "Pour it on Knight Sabers!" Sylia commanded.

"Hey Sylia, miss me?" Priss asked as she rocketed by on her moto-slave, heading for where Chris had entered the boomer.

"Priss!" Sylia exclaimed as she saw the blue hard suit disappear into the boomer's open maw.  "Okay ladies, two people are inside that thing working towards the core.  Let's try and distract this monster so they can make it!"  The other two Knight Sabers reacted instantly bringing their weapons to bear against the fusion boomer.

"Here I go!" Priss yelled as she guided her moto-slave into the rogue's mouth.  Once inside, the moto-slave transformed, becoming a battle mecha that integrated with her hard suit.  Rockets fired and she sped down the boomer's gullet, just behind Chris, who was a small point of flickering light ahead of her.  

______________________________________________________________________

Chris plummeted down the throat of the massive rogue boomer, his force field being tested every foot of the way as tendrils of living metal struck out at him as he passed.  Pushing the limits of his abilities, Chris raised the temperature of the tunnel he was traveling in just to the brink of combusting the air.  The extreme heat had its desired effect, as it caused the expansion and even a material breakdown in many of the components the tendrils were made of.  Some the weaker metals even melted into slag as he passed by in his journey to the core.  Absently, he wiped the nosebleed he had developed from the strain of extending past his limits and continued on.

The arms of metal striking at Chris became thicker, and as a result more resistant to the heat wave he was projecting ahead of himself.  With thundering precision the tentacles battered Chris, each strike by one weakening his shields and slowing him slightly.  Then all at once he reached the end of the shaft and came out into a small womb-like area, and in the middle was suspended a boomer head that still had a tuft of red hair cling to it just behind the left ear.  Innumerable cables and metal struts were connected to the head, and the digital eyes told of an uncontrollable insanity that a man could never hope to comprehend.

"Finally!" the battered X Man exclaimed to himself as he began to draw his energy reserves to him for the final strike to end this madness.  His phoenix effect began to flair and Chris could feel his nose begin to bleed anew with the effort, but he would not stop.  Not now.  He was too close to quit.

Just before the claw of fire and kinetic force left Chris' hand where it formed, thousands of metal shards shot from the around the boomer's head, overwhelming Chris' already weakened TK shield.  His shield was able to deflect most of the metal flechettes before they impacted with his body, but the few that came through clean cut through his leather X Man uniform and flesh alike without slowing much.  Reeling from the savagery of the attack, Chris stumbled back into the wall of the chamber he was in.  He had blood in his eyes from a cut to his scalp and he was having trouble telling which way was up.  His clouded mind began to shut down as exhaustion and injuries took their toll.  _Sorry, Jubes_. he thought as blackness claimed him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Priss came into the core chamber in time to see Chris fall to the ground, bleeding from numerous wounds.  Anger welled in Priss as she witnessed the scene.  The boomer took notice of the distraught Priss and laughing the laugh of a raving lunatic revealed its mouth blaster as it prepared to use it on the new interloper.  

"Die you bastard!" Priss screamed while she unloaded the entire mini-gun belt from her moto-slave into the boomer's core.  The slugs ripped through the armor protecting the boomer's head, all traces of the boomer erased into a whirling cloud of armor pieces and microchips.  As the last round left the barrel, Priss popped the release on the moto-slave battle mecha and jumped to the ground at a run to get to the fallen X Man.  

Kneeling beside his unmoving form, Priss pulled her helmet off to check Chris.  At first she feared he was dead, but when she ran her armored hand along his cheek, a soft moan escaped the fallen mutant.  Chris' eyes fluttered open, even that movement hurting tremendously.  

"Hi Priss." Chris croaked.  "Nice armor."

"Hi yourself." Priss replied, a wave of relief going through her.  "Let's get you out of here, this place is not going to stay together for long."  She snapped her helmet in place and gently picked Chris up.  

"Hold on Chris, I can't fly, I just have jump jets." Priss said.  She looked down at the X Man and saw that he had passed out again.  

_______________________________________________________________________

His eyes opened slowly, the light stabbing at his brain.  Quickly, he closed them again to relieve the searing pain the sunlight filtering in through the window was causing.  Carefully, he opened his eyes just a bit to allow them time to adjust.  Snoring lightly in a chair beside the table, a book opened against her chest, sat Jubilee.  Chris smiled at seeing her, watching over him, even after he had broken her heart.

_I do love you, Jubes, just not the way you want or how I used to_. Chris thought as he sat up.  The effort to rise from his prone position was tremendous and his head swam as he became upright, but after giving himself a couple of moments to clear his mind using an exercise the professor and his mother had taught him, the momentary dizziness left him.  Slowly, and feeling like one big bruise, Chris swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Stubbornly, Chris rose and pulled on a robe since he was clothed only in a pair of boxers.  As he pulled the robe on he noticed the numerous bandages that covered various parts of his body.  _That boomer fucked me up_. he thought as he made his way to the door, his belly growling, determined to find something to eat.  The door opened and allowed even more light into the room, which caused Chris to stop for another moment to adjust to the new light levels.  

Barefooted, the tiles that paved the way to the kitchen and living room area of the apartment were cold to the touch, sharpening Chris' awareness of his surroundings.  Ahead of him in the kitchen he could hear voices discussing something.  Every part of his body was sore, but Chris eventually made his way to the kitchen.  Leaning against the doorframe, Chris took in the sight before him.  Three people were arrayed about the kitchen; Logan, who was leaning against the counter in a corner; Mariko, Logan's girlfriend and a fellow X Man, who was at that time preparing something that smelled suspiciously like miso soup at the stove; and seated at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee was a pretty woman with black hair, dark eyes, and a very business-like manner.

"Well, look who rejoined the land of the living." Logan said with a grin, being the first to notice Chris.

"Good morning, Logan.   It is morning, right?"

"Yes, Chris it's morning." Mariko said as she walked over to him.  Gently, she guided him over to the breakfast bar to a seat by the unknown woman.  After he was seated, Mariko went to the coffee pot and poured Chris a cup.

"Chris, let me introduce you to the young lady seated to your right, Miss Sylia Stingray." Logan said.

"Miss Stingray." Chris said as he bowed his head towards her.

"Mr. Summers.  I am glad to see you are recovering from your recent activities." Sylia said, a small smile touching the corners of her lips.

"Thank you." Chris replied as he shot a look at Logan.

"Relax, kid.  Sylia's here to meet with the professor about a possible arrangement between her organization and the X Men." Logan responded.  _Kid's way to serious like his old man was._ Logan thought.

"The professor's here?  How long have I been out?" Chris asked bewildered. 

Logan chuckled at that, which drew a sharp look from Mariko.  A look of defeat on his face, Logan said, "You've been in a healing coma for about two days.  Mariko came over from the States and was able to heal the worst of your injuries.  As for the professor, he's…" 

"Right here." Came a voice from behind Chris.

Chris turned to see an elderly bald man in a wheelchair being wheeled into the living room by a large man covered in blue fur with gray streaks in it.  The Professor's gaze pierced Chris' as the their eyes met, "I'm glad to see you're doing better, son.  We'll have to have a talk about what happened later, because right now Hank and I need to speak with Miss Stingray about business."

"I understand, Professor." Chris answered, knowing that the talk would be a harsh dissertation of his rash decisions and cavalier actions.    

"Good." Professor X said.  "Now Miss Stingray, if you would join Dr. McCoy and myself in the library we can get down to business."

Sylia rose from her seat and started to follow the Professor from the room when she stopped and turned to Chris, who was nursing his coffee.  "Mr. Summers?"

"Call me Chris, please Miss Stingray."

"Alright, Chris." Sylia said with a smile.  "I wanted to thank you for keeping one of my people safe against the boomers and for the sacrifice you were willing to make.  You were very brave."

"You're welcome." Chris said, stunned by how much this woman knew.  He just sat there with his mouth hanging open as Sylia, Professor X, and Dr. McCoy left the room.

"Close your mouth, Chris, you'll catch flies." Mariko teased as she sat a bowl of miso soup down in front of him.  "Now eat your soup, doctor's orders." She said sweetly, a sparkle in her eyes.

"She is way to good for you, old man." Chris said to Logan in between mouthfuls of soup.

"Hell, you ain't telling me something I don't know, kid." 

"So are you going to tell me the story on Miss Stingray, and for that matter how things turned out in Aqua City?" Chris asked his friends.

"You've already met Miss Stingray, junior.  She's the leader of the Knight Sabers, the one who wears the white hard suit, as they call their armor.  As for what happened I'll give you the reader's digest condensed version.  You pulled your stunt of going down the boomer's throat and apparently had the shit beat out of you.  The blue Knight Saber, I think her name is Priss, finished the boomer off and carried your sorry ass out of there.  Then for a reason I'm not to sure one of those idiotic satellite weapons was fired and Aqua City sank to the bottom of Tokyo Bay.  Jubilee contacted me and Kitty and we picked you guys up.  The professor and Mariko came as soon as I called.  This appears to be bigger than we thought, kiddo."

"Sounds like things are getting hot here in MegaTokyo.  Good thing I like heat, eh Logan?" Chris asked as he scratched at one of his bandages.

"You are a bloody cornball, you know that kid?" Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

Atop the Genom tower Chairman Quincy stood on an observation deck overlooking MegaTokyo as the sun set in the west.  He stood planted so still as to seem almost a statue, the setting sun creating strange angular shadows across his craggy features.

"Madigan how goes the hunt?" Quincy asked without turning around to face the approaching woman.  

"We've run into a couple of difficulties, milord." The purple haired woman stated as she bowed deeply.

"Oh? And what are these difficulties?" Quincy asked in his deep baritone voice.

"The X Men are in MegaTokyo, milord.  I don't believe they suspect us, but it won't be long before they connect the dots." Madigan responded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Madigan.  Survival of the fittest requires a certain amount of conflict.  Proceed with our plans and keep me abreast of the X Men.  You are dismissed."

"Aye, milord." She responded in her Scottish accent as she turned on her heel and left Chairman Quincy to his sunset.

__________________________________________________________________________

End of The Beginning Part 3 


	4. The Ties That Bind Part 1

Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis –Ties That Bind Part 1 

****

****

****

MegaTokyo, 2032 

"The test subjects are in place, your imminence." A teenage boy said from a kneeling position at Madigan's feet.  The teen was dressed in a black body suit that had circuitry placed at various locations and around his neck was a thin metallic collar.  

"Good.  Let's see if this batch is any better than the last." The purple haired woman with the Scottish accent said as she headed for the exit of the laboratory.   Arrayed throughout the laboratory were large tanks filled with viscous liquids in a rainbow of colors.  Inside the tanks, the outlines of individuals could be made out, but Madigan passed by them without a glance.  With practiced ease she placed her hand within a handprint reader as she set her chin into a rest for her retina to be scanned. 

 The scan completed, and her identity verified, Madigan strolled into a large round room.   In the center of the room stood a platform overlooking a large pool of bubbling red liquid, a light haze of pink mist covering the floor near it.   Along the walls stood row upon row of mainframe computers with dummy terminals.  Seated at various workstations were five people, all dressed in white lab coats. Two guardian boomers stood on guard at the door, their unblinking gaze taking in her entry without emotion.

_If this works, beasties, you'll be replaced.  And I'll replace the chairman after my other project bears its fruit_. Madigan thought as she headed towards the platform.  On the platform stood a man with blonde hair that was gray at the temples and appeared to be in his late 40s to early 50s, his hands clasped behind his back in military parade rest as he observed something in the liquid below him.  His face revealed no emotion whatsoever.

"What do you think?" Madigan asked as she climbed up to the landing beside the man.

"It doesn't matter what I think.  You pay me and I'll continue to do jobs for you.  I don't give a shit about your projects, Madigan." He responded.

Her eyes blazed at the man's insolence as she replied, "You WILL give me proper respect or I will use you as material for my 'projects'.  Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Was all he said as his lifeless blue eyes stared at Madigan.

 "Good.  Now you understand what your next assignment is, correct?"

"Yeah, I understand it.  Pique the X Men's curiosity to lure them to you.  Specifically Phoenix.  He is a valid target.  What I don't understand is why you want the flatscan too."  

"Don't worry about that.  Both of them are key to my long range plans, so failure is not an option for you, understood?" Madigan asked.

"Understood.  When I take a job, I finish it no matter the situation.  One question though." The man inquired.

"Go, ahead."

"What happens if the _Chairman_ discovers your plans, _your imminence_?" he asked, the sarcasm dripping from the last two words.

"Nothing, because he will NOT discover this project.  Correct?"

"Right.  Your imminence." The man replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

________________________________________________________________________

A pinpoint of light cut through the murky water that had swallowed the sunken Aqua City.  The lights became stronger as they descended the depths of the bay, finally reaching the sandy floor of the bay.  Three female forms moved through the wreckage of the ruined man-made island, none of them wearing breathing apparatus, just masks to keep the bay's pollutants from their optics.

Methodically, the three moved through the detritus, searching for an unknown prize.  With an inhuman grace they sliced through the water, eyes continuously scanning the area.  Finally, one of the 'women' discovered the remains of a small boomer amongst the twisted metal and concrete.  With sure movements she removed the head from the miniature boomer and signaled her teammates to surface.  A swift kick from each of their legs propelled them to the surface and a waiting zodiac.

In a large corporate yacht cruising nearby, Brian J. Mason watched his personal assassin boomers retrieve the black box from the remains of the USSD killer doll boomer, formerly known as Cynthia.  Good, it appears to be intact. 

"Andersen." Mason called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have the box installed into the new boomer."

"Right away, sir."

"And Andersen.  Have the boomer immediately moved after installation and the witnesses… disposed of.  Understood?" Mason commanded.

"Consider it done sir."

________________________________________________________________________

Chris sat back into the overstuffed sofa, the wounds from his battle with the fusion boomer itching like mad as they healed.  At the other end of the couch sat Jubilee, pointedly ignoring Chris and holding a conversation with Kitty who was seated in an armchair nearby.  _Wonder how long she's going to hate me?_ He thought as he tried to find a comfortable position.

_She will get over it, Christopher._ Professor Xavier's mental 'voice' sounded in his brain.

_I know, but I really do hate having this wedge between us.  She's still my best friend, Professor._ Chris replied.

_Just give her some space, Christopher.  The wound is very raw, as I know you are aware, and she needs to heal.  Believe me, son, it will get better. _ The Professor said.  _We'll discuss this further if you wish, Christopher, but right now our guests have arrived._

_Thanks, Professor._ Chris thought back.  He rose from his seat to grab something to drink, and escape the cold shoulder he was receiving, just as their guests arrived, led by Mariko and Logan.  Behind the couple came four women, the Knight Sabers, their new allies.  The first through the doorway was Sylia Stingray, the tall, lithe leader of the Knight Sabers.   Following her came two young women, a Japanese beauty wearing a yellow headband, while the other was a petite red head with a look of innocence about her.  Finally through the entrance came another familiar face, a beautiful young brunette with red brown eyes.

"Priss." Chris said softly as the women entered the lounge and found seats for themselves.  She looked directly at him and smiled a nervous little smile.  Their eyes locked and at that moment the whole world seemed to stop for both of them.  Chris could feel himself being drawn to this woman in ways he never thought possible as his heart pounded in his chest.  The rest of the world melted away as Chris lost himself in her eyes, which held a fire that mesmerized the young X Man.  She became the center of his attention and nothing else mattered, at least not until Logan ran into him with his shoulder to awaken him from his reverie.

"Pay attention, kid." Logan said gruffly as he brushed past Chris.  Chris broke his eye contact with Priss and walked briskly towards the door to hide the bright shade of crimson that had colored his face as he realized the rest of the room was staring at the two of them.  He could have sworn he saw Kitty and the redheaded Knight Saber trying hard to stifle giggles, but Chris did his best to ignore them as he made good his escape.

________________________________________________________________________

Priss watched Chris leave the living room, as she shook herself free from the semi-hypnotic state she had been in while looking into Chris's eyes.  To hide her discomfort she quickly looked away and set her best 'tough biker chick' look on her face to try and hide the confusion.  She noticed Linna staring at her, her head cocked to one side with a questioning look.

"Not a word, Linna." Priss growled to her grinning friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Linna replied feigning innocence.

_What the hell is wrong with me?  I'm acting like a damn schoolgirl_. Priss thought as she sat down on a couch beside Linna and the girl who fought the fusion boomer with them, Jubilee.  Lost in her own thoughts, Priss failed to notice the jealous look that Jubilee shot her way.  She did however notice the giggling Nene and glared at her until the red head quieted at the unspoken threat.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris leaned heavily against the sink, his head bent forward as if he were staring into the drain as the water flowed freely from the faucet.  _What the hell is wrong with me?  I just met her, for Christ's sakes._ Chris thought.  

"Do you think you can control yourself now?" Chris asked his reflection in the mirror.  A sardonic smile curved his lips as he thought of how ridiculous this seemed.  Here he was, a powerful mutant, a 'superhero', and a grown man, and he was in a bathroom trying to get control of himself because of the way a woman made him feel.

Before Chris could answer himself, a soft knock came at the door.  "Chris?  Are you alright?" Mariko's voice inquired from the other side.

"Yeah, M'iko, I'm fine.  I'll be right out.  Thanks."

"OK, Chris.  The Professor will be starting in a couple of minutes." She replied.  Chris could tell from her tone of voice she didn't exactly believe him.

He breathed deeply and slowly exhaled, trying to gain some semblance of composure.  _Time to hear what the Professor has planned_. Chris thought as he walked out of the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris entered the living room to find all the chairs filled by X Men and Knight Sabers, so he took a spot leaning against the wall beside Logan.

"Think you can keep your mind on business, kid?" Logan asked as he elbowed Chris in the ribs, a grin splitting his face.

"Stick it up your ass, old man." Chris growled in response as leaned back, his arms folded across his chest.  The Canadian mutant's grin broadened at Chris' response, but before he could continue Professor Xavier was wheeled into the room by Dr. McCoy.

"Good afternoon to all of you.  For the members of the Knight Sabers who have never met me, I am Charles Xavier, founder of the X Men."

 "As all of you are aware, both of our organizations are operating in MegaTokyo for the time being.  What you do not know is that there is a great deal of evidence that points to a connection between our nemeses.  It appears that a faction of GENOM may be behind the mutant abductions and GENOM also appears to have been involved with the Aqua City incident.  There is not enough to _prove_ the connection yet, at least not in the law's eyes, and to be honest; GENOM is very good at covering its tracks, so I find it highly unlikely that we ever will prove their duplicity.  But in light of this evidence, Ms. Stingray has agreed to share information with us on GENOM and to help us with our boomer fighting tactics.  This will be especially helpful considering the results of our last encounter with boomers." Xavier said as he looked directly at Chris.  To his credit Chris kept his face an impassive mask that was only marred by a slight coloring of his cheeks.  "Miss Stingray, would like to add anything?"

"Thank you, Professor.  As the professor stated, there is evidence that points toward GENOM's involvement.  It appalls me that they are using human beings, as a laboratory animal to improve their bottom line, but this appears to be the case.  For that reason, and that reason only am I agreeing to this 'partnership'.  The Knight Sabers are not a high profile organization like the X Men and that works in our favor.  I want to keep it that way.

"We will be bringing you to our training facility and gauging your fighting abilities against boomers.  From that point we will show you some of the weak points on boomers to exploit as well as recognizing the differing types.  Hopefully, by our two teams working together we can end GENOM's evil plans."

"So when do we start?" Kitty asked.

"Within the next few days, Kitty." Xavier stated.  "And you will also split into pairs to patrol the city to assist any mutants being harried by the hunter teams.  We can't expect to save all of the mutants in MegaTokyo, but we will help as many as we can.  Mariko will be handling the care of the mutants we do assist, and generally keep all of you children from running amok."

"So you aren't sticking around, Charley?" Logan asked as he sipped a beer.

"No, unfortunately, Hank and I are needed on Capitol Hill for another round of hearings on the Mutant Equality Act.  That means you're going to be in charge in the field Logan."  Xavier replied.

"Oh joy."

"I'm sure you will do fine, Logan.  Now, since our agreement is official, why don't we adjourn to the dining room and have some lunch?" the Professor suggested.

________________________________________________________________________

From the rooftop of an apartment building across from the X Men's Tinsel City condominium, a middle-aged man with graying blonde hair lay flat on his belly peering through a set of binoculars.  His vantage point afforded him a clear view of the dining room and he could clearly identify eight of the eleven people in the room.  A feral grin cut across his face as he recognized one of the people in the room.

"Wolverine.  Looks like I get my rematch after all.  This time it's on my terms though."   

The man switched on the transceiver for the miniature communications unit that was affixed on his mandible, just below his right ear.  Static filled the receiver for a moment, then a digitized female voice commanded, "Report."

"The X Men are in the condo we thought and I have confirmed their IDs.  The conditions are right for the situation to proceed as planned, your Imminence."

"Good.  You may proceed at your discretion."

"Thanks." The man said as the malicious grin once again split his face.

________________________________________________________________________

Priss and Linna sat down at a small table in a small café the next morning for breakfast.  Well it was breakfast for Priss, but more like an early lunch for Linna who actually awakened before 10 AM every day.  The two friends were seated at a window seat overlooking the GENOM Kanto memorial park.  The park consisted of a large statue of a younger Chairman Quincy holding a little girl in his arms as he point to the theoretical future and open grassy area.  Overall the park butted up against the southern public entrance to the mammoth GENOM tower.

Linna noticed Priss staring out the window towards the park, a far off look in her red-brown eyes, and said around a bite of food, "Don't like your food?  Or has a certain young mutant finally cracked through your armor?  Hmmm?"

"I don't know what you mean, Linna." The singer responded, trying hard to take on an air of indifference, which was in turn ruined by her cheeks turning a lovely rosy hue.

"Priss, you can't fool me.  You've got a thing for this guy.  Admit it.  It is ok to have feelings, y'know." Linna said.

"I'll admit he is cute, Linna, but that's it.  Just drop it, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Priss." Linna agreed, a tiny smile on her lips.  Linna had never seen the brunette singer act this way about a man before and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.  She also realized that if she kept pushing Priss about this, the fiery young woman would probably try to kick her ass, so Linna chose the better part of valor.

"What do you think about this 'partnership' Sylia has started with Xavier?" Linna asked as a way of changing the subject.

"I don't know.  On the one hand the intentions seem to be noble on both sides, but I hate the fact Sylia decided something like this without at least talking to us first." Priss said.

"I feel the same way, but there is something else all of us aren't being told, and that includes the X Men.  Sylia and Xavier are both holding something back from the rest of us."  Linna replied.

"You're right, but all we can do is trust Sylia.  She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the team would she?"

"We'll have to wait and see I guess." Linna said as she looked out the window toward the oppressive GENOM tower.  Around the south entrance a large throng of people had gathered and she could make out several ADP cruisers.  "Hey I wonder what is happening over there?"

"Huh?" Priss questioned before she turned in her seat to look at what had caught Linna's attention.  "Something is up over there.  Let's finish up and take a look."

________________________________________________________________________

A right fist whistled by Chris' face as he moved to his left.  He tucked into a roll, avoiding the contact, and tried to get into a less compromising position.  His opponent, Logan, pressed his advantage, and followed Chris across the floor, just a step behind him.

Before he realized it, Chris was backed against the wall of the gymnasium.  A feral grin of victory crossed Logan's face as he stalked his prey.  "You're going soft, Summers.  Isn't it embarrassing that an 'Old Man' is kicking your ass?" Logan asked.

"Yeah it is, but at least I was able to take down a combat boomer, O Wizened One." Chris returned.

"Took your new little girlfriend to finish the big fish though, didn't it kid?" Logan countered.

"I don't have a girlfriend Logan." Chris replied with some heat.

"Aww.  Is the noble Phoenix ashamed that he flaunted his very obvious interest in that brunette Knight Saber in front of his recently EX-girlfriend?" Logan continued, obviously enjoying Chris' discomfort.

"Fuck you, Logan!"

With that Chris did something no sane man would do; he closed to within claw range of Wolverine.  Anger at the words Logan had spoken, and the truth that they were based in fueled the furious assault Chris leveled at his sparring partner.  The ferocity of the attack drove Logan back as he was surprised by Chris' reaction.  For years now the two would needle each other when working out together, no hold barred, and neither would take the jibes seriously.  But Logan could tell he was taking his comments way to seriously when Chris' eyes began to glow as he began to draw upon his powers.

"Enough, Chris!" Logan yelled as he backed away from the angry young man.

"That was way outta line, Logan!" the younger X man spat, and a ball of psionic fire began to engulf his right hand as his anger raged.  The sudden recognition of his actions flashed across his face as he saw the gathered energy in his hand for the first time. 

"Oh God!  I'm sorry, Logan.  I just saw red and reacted." Chris said as he released his power and hung his head in shame.

Logan studied the young man for a moment deciding what he wanted to handle this.  One side of him wanted to beat the hell out of the punk for losing control during a sparring match.  But the older, more mature side of him (which would make Charley laugh) realized the kid was hurting, probably more than Logan realized.

"C'mon Chris.  Let's go have a talk." Logan suggested.  He led the silent Chris from of the gym, after a quick stop in the kitchen to grab a couple of beers, out onto a balcony that overlooked downtown MegaTokyo.  He handed Chris a beer and opened his own, taking a long pull from it.

"Alright, talk bub." Logan began.

~ _Sigh_. ~  "Thing's are pretty fucked up right now, Logan." Chris said as he stared out at the masses went about their business below them.

"I can tell.  Look Chris, I'm not your Daddy, but I'd like to think we're like brothers.  I've got part of the story, but there is no way what I know can cause you to act like this.  Talk to me."

"Logan, you know that Jubilee and I were together for a long time." Chris said, looking at his friend for confirmation.  "We were each others first loves, and the reality is I love her, but I'm not IN love with her anymore.  Maybe we became too comfortable with each other and lost the magic, or maybe we were just too young.  I don't know and I've beaten the hell out of myself trying to figure it out.  You were out of the country when the troubles started and they just snowballed.  We didn't talk much and we just seemed to be going through the motions of being a couple.  Finally, I gathered the nerve to try and talk to her about it and let's just say Jubes reacted badly.  The Professor gave me a solo assignment to Russia to check up on the Rasputins, so I could get away, but I came straight here when we found out what was happening here in MegaTokyo."

"That explains the cold shoulder Jubes is giving you, but why are you so touchy about that Knight Saber chick?" Logan asked.

"Priss.  Her name is Priss.  And I don't know why Logan.  We've just met, but I seem drawn to her for some reason.  It kinda scares how much I _need _to be with her." Chris answered.  

"Priss it is then.  You know that Jubilee noticed the stare you and Priss shared at the meeting."  Logan stated.

"Yeah, I know.  She gave me an earful later about how I could at least have the decency to not flaunt it in front of her.  I'm just glad the professor put you in charge while we're here.  If she had to listen to my orders, I think that I would probably receive a few of her pfaffs my way."  Chris replied, a look of anguish upon his face.

"Well thanks a lot, kid, you know how much I hate being the responsible one." Logan teased Chris, trying to liven the younger man's mood.  "Well since I'm in charge, as you put it, I get to make the pairings for our patrolling.  I know you and Jubilee usually work together, but all things considered, I think Kitty would be a better partner for you right now."  

"Thanks, Logan."

"You just take care of Kitty.  She's been out of the game for awhile and she's rusty." Logan replied in a serious tone.

"I'll take care of her, Logan." Chris said as he stared out over the MegaTokyo skyline.  "Y'know it's kind of early for beer Logan." 

"Bite your bloody tongue, boy."

________________________________________________________________________

A crowd of curious onlookers gathered at the south entrance of the GENOM tower.  GENOM internal security was positioned around the entrance, while the ground pounders in the ADP formed a crowd control perimeter.  Linna and Priss moved through the crowd, receiving unfriendly glares as they advanced to the perimeter for a better look.  As they finally worked their way to the front, a young girl broke through the police line and rushed up to a man in a business suit who was flanked by three women, just in front of the public entrance of the Tower.

"Hey!" Linna exclaimed.

"Do you know her, Linna?" Priss asked. Her gaze never left the girl as she rushed the suit and was very obviously giving him a piece of her mind.

"Yes, she goes to the club I work at." Linna replied.

Priss was about to respond when one of the women flanking the suit moved forward and slapped the young woman.  The force of the blow was actually enough to send her tumbling down the steps leading up to the buildings entrance.

"Bitch!" Priss said as a flash of anger swelled in her.  She pushed through the police line only to be stopped by an officer in full riot gear.

"Where do you think you're going, babe?" the ADP officer asked with a smug look on his face.

"Wherever I want to, buddy!" Priss growled, as her knee met the unfortunate officer's groin.  She continued up the steps towards the suit's party, while the officer crumpled to the ground into a fetal position.  In the background she heard the officer's partner snicker and comment, "I bet that felt good." as he stopped Linna from following her.

Priss arrived at the landing at the top of the stairs where the suit and his bodyguards were standing, immediately heading for the woman who struck the girl.  Her right hand connected with a meaty smack against the woman's face, the bodyguard not even flinching as pain shot up Priss' arm.  It felt as if she had slapped a brick wall.  Before her stood the female bodyguard, not a mark on her, smirking.

"Try this!" Priss yelled as she leveled a right cross at the bodyguard's head.  The woman's hand shot up from her side with uncanny speed and caught Priss' fist in her palm.  The smirk widened on her face as she slowly applied pressure to the captured hand, slowly inflicting crushing pain upon her opponent.

"You're a boomer?!?" Priss questioned as she stared at her captured hand.

"Let go, you bitch!  Owww!" Priss screamed in protest at the ill treatment her hand was receiving.  The pressure on her hand increased, which drove Priss to her knees and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, that's enough!  Let her go right now or I'm running you all in!" a male voice yelled with authority.  Priss looked up to see Leon, her ADP admirer gripping the boomer's wrist.

"That's enough." Mason said, his voice devoid of any emotion.  The boomer immediately released its hold on Priss' throbbing hand, giving the singer a small look of disappointment.

"We here at GENOM do not take kindly to unfounded accusations.  We are a respectable and honorable corporation." Mason continued.  Looking at Priss and Leon with lifeless eyes, Mason turned on his heel and reentered the tower, his bodyguards trailing behind.

"Who was that, Leon?" Priss asked.

"That was Brian J. Mason, the Chairman's personal aide.  A real snake." The ADP inspector replied.

________________________________________________________________________

Mason stood in front of his window, not paying attention to the storm clouds building on the horizon.  The foreboding storm was none of his concern, for more pressing matters furrowed his brow at that moment.  He did not even acknowledge the presence of the other man in the room, Andersen, his adjunct.  The young woman who had created the scene this morning on the south entrance steps was a loose end that needed to be tied off.  _Now_.  

"Andersen?" Mason asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"I want the young woman from this morning's 'incident' silenced permanently.  Understood?" Mason commanded in a voice devoid of any emotion.  "How is our investigation into the Project Next Step that Madigan is spending so much time on going?"

"We have hired a gentleman to keep us updated as to her activities, sir.  He comes with sterling credentials and is quite resourceful I am told."  Andersen answered his superior.

"That is adequate for now, Andersen.  I expect a status report shortly." Mason said in a dead voice.

_______________________________________________________________________

End Ties That Bind Part 1 


	5. The Ties That Bind Part 2

Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – Ties That Bind Part 2 MegaTokyo, 2032 

A red Mercedes stood alone in a parking garage, the minimal light coming from a flickering overhead florescent cast shadows throughout.  Inside the car a young woman sat, smoking a cigarette as someone spoke to her on a mobile vid phone.  Sylia had the return image turned off, so the man on the other end could not see her face and the scramblers had the signal bouncing off of multiple satellites to keep those on the other end from running a successful trace.

"You aren't telling me everything are you?" Sylia asked.

"Well, err, I, umm." The commander stammered.

"The last time it was a boomer that looked like a little girl." Sylia pointed out.

"Our research said that would be a most effective form for moving unobstructed…" the commander started.

"To us Cynthia was just a lost little girl.  In the future, do us all a favor and make it look like a dog or cat." Sylia said interrupting the commander. 

"So will you take the job?" the USSD commander asked her.

"Good, here are the details we have gathered.  We really do appreciate this."  The commander commented. 

From the data terminal in dashboard of the Mercedes a stack of papers printed.  Sylia retrieved the documents and perused them quickly.  She checked the parking garage for any other people, and satisfied she was still alone, started the car.

_______________________________________________________________________  

Rain fell upon MegaTokyo, soaking everything exposed to the torrent of water falling from the sky.  People still moved through the streets, and the pervading wetness gave the asphalt an unearthly glow from the neon flashing high above.  Through the dripping masses Chris moved, just wanting to loose himself for a while and sort out the mess that is his life.

Onward he walked, paying little to no attention to the sights and sounds that played at the edges of his vision.  Two faces fought for the forefront of his thoughts, Jubilee, a young woman he had known since he was a child and his first love, and a woman he had known for about a couple of days, Priss, the brunette beauty who jumped around in a blue suit of powered armor beating the shit out of boomers.

Chris understood the pain that Jubilee felt, or at least tried to, but he knew that he had made the right decision by breaking things off with her.  Over the past few months, he realized that he didn't hold the same passion for her that he had at the start of their relationship.  He still considered her his best friend, but he also knew it would take time for her to heal from the wound he had dealt her heart, so he tried to tread lightly around her.

Then there is Priss.  Hell, he didn't even know her last name, but she was able to stop him with a look.  For some untold reason they connected in a way that was both exciting and disturbing at the same time.  Chris wanted to be with her and he could tell, or at least he believed he could tell, she wanted the same thing.

Each of these issues would be enough for a person to deal with on its own, but together they became a problem that gave him a splitting headache.  He wanted to be with Priss, or at least try to be, but he didn't want to hurt Jubilee any more than he already had.  In the back of his mind, a part of him argued he deserved happiness too, so he should ask Priss out, but then he thought about the possibility that he could be acting this way because he was on the 'rebound'.

Chris was broken from his deep thoughts by his stomach growling rather loudly as he walked by a hole in the wall diner.  _I guess I better get something to eat._ Chris thought in response to his stomach's protests, and opened the glass door to the restaurant.  Wiping away the water running down his face, Chris sat down at an unoccupied table and waited for a waitress to come over and take his order.

"What d'ya want, mista?" a middle-aged woman wearing a waitress uniform asked in heavily southern accented English.

"Give me a burger and a coke, please." Chris replied.

"Be right out, sugah.  You from the States?" she asked.

"Yeah.  Here on business." Chris replied, not really paying attention to the waitress as he stared down at a paper napkin he was idly tearing into small pieces.

"Ah could tell.  You speak English way too good not ta be a gaijin.  You ok?  You look sad or somethin'." The waitress continued.

"Just had a rough day.  And I'm kind of hungry, Marie." Chris hinted as he read her nametag.

"Oh.  Oh!  Ah'm sorry!  Ah'll get that order right in!" Marie said as she rushed off to the kitchen.

Chris grinned to himself as she ran to the kitchen to get his order in.  The small flash of happiness passed quickly for Chris though as the weight of his situation fell again upon his shoulders.  As he sat there, trying to decide what to do next, he noticed a crowd forming across the street in front of a warehouse that appears to have been converted into a nightclub.  The waitress came back with his food as he watched the crowd grow despite the rain.

"What's happening over there?" Chris asked as Marie returned with his hamburger and Coke.

"That's the night club Hot Legs.  Priss and the Replicants are havin' a concert tonight in about an hour, so the crowds gonna get pretty heavy over there." Marie said.

"Priss and the Replicants, huh?  They any good?" Chris asked.  _It couldn't be her, could it?_ Chris silently questioned.

"Yeah, they're pretty good if you like retro-thrash.  Hope you get to feelin' betta sugah." Marie said as she walked towards another of her tables.

"Thanks, Marie." Chris replied to the retreating waitress.

He wolfed down the burger and coke, then, leaving Marie a sizable tip, Chris headed back out into the rain.  The line to get into the club was now wrapped around the block and looked to be growing by the second.  As he studied the line he caught a glimpse of a concert poster that was nailed to the wall outside of Hot Legs.  Upon it was Priss, wearing what looked to be a blonde wig and a tight fitting leather outfit, her hand raised above her head as she poured her soul into a song.  _It fits.  She sings and I'm drawn to her like she's a siren from mythology_. Chris thought, bemused. _I don't think I'll be getting into this concert though_. 

Chris had decided to give up on getting in to see Priss, when he noticed a familiar red head and brunette walk by where he was standing.

"Nene?  Linna?  Is that you?" Chris said to the two young women as they crossed the street to the side he was on.  Looks of surprise crossed both of their faces as he spoke to them, finally followed by recognition.

"Chris?  Why it is Chris.  I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here for Priss' concert." Linna said.

"Oh, how sweet!" Nene gushed.

"So Chris, when did Priss invite you?" Linna teased.

"Actually, Priss doesn't even know I'm here.  I was literally in the neighborhood and found out about the concert about fifteen minutes ago.  For that matter I didn't know Priss was a singer.  I thought you guys were like us, you did the 'extracurricular' activities as a profession." Chris stated.

"No, we all have lives away from the group, Chris.  Priss is a singer, Nene is an ADP officer, and I'm an aerobics instructor." Linna responded.  "It must be tough not having something away from the team."

"It can be, trust me, it can be." Chris said, a smile playing at his lips.  "I guess I better let you ladies get into the concert and out of this rain."

"Why don't you come with us, Chris?  I'm sure we can get you in." Nene suggested.

"Yeah, c'mon Chris.  Priss always leaves reservations for three just in case Sylia decides to show." Linna put in.

"How can I refuse when you make me feel so welcome, ladies?  So, tonight the drinks are on me, ok?" Chris said, trying to forget the troubles that had set him to walking the streets in the first place.

"Great!" Nene agreed.

"Keep this up and I'll think you have your eyes on one of us and not Priss." Linna said, while Nene just giggled.  She noticed the flush that had reached Chris' cheeks and added, "You are _sooo_ cute when you blush."

"I give up.  Just lead on ladies!" Chris said his hands held up to signal that he surrendered.

The two Knight Sabers led Chris to the front of the line, and after Linna spoke with the rather large doorman, they were allowed into the club ahead of the crowd.  Inside of Hot Legs there were a few patrons at the bar, but for the most part the only people inside were stagehands and servers milling about as they prepared to open.  After dropping their rain coats and Chris' soaked leather jacket off with the coat check, Linna and Nene each took one of Chris' arms and led him towards the stage, where roadies were putting the finishing touches on the lighting setup for the night.

"Wait right here for a minute, Chris, I'm going to see if I can grab you a towel from the back.  I'll be right back."  And with that Linna and Nene took off to the backstage area.  Chris decided to take a seat while he waited for the ladies to get back.  Their enthusiasm was infecting him and he didn't feel quite as bad as he had earlier, his spirits definitely on the rise.

A shiver ran down his spine as a droplet of water ran down his back inside his soaked shirt.  Chris rubbed his arms to warm up a bit as a towel went around his shoulders.  He looked back over his shoulders to see Linna standing there.

"You're going to catch cold if you don't dry off." Linna said.

"I'll be ok in a minute.  Just show me where the restroom is if you would." Chris replied.  Linna gave him directions to the restroom as Nene and her took seats at the table he had sat down at.  Ten minutes later, Chris returned, his clothes and hair dry, and a smile on his face.

"You were soaked, Chris.  How did you get dry so quickly?" Nene asked.

"Nene, I'm a mutant who can make things catch fire." Chris whispered as he leaned closer to the redheaded girl.

"Oh, I… OH! I'm sorry!" she cried out as comprehension dawned on her.  A slow flush of embarrassment rose on her cheeks as some of the club workers turned to look at Nene to make sure nothing was wrong.

Chris grinned at the mortified young woman and said, "It's ok, Nene.  Now, what would you ladies like to drink?"  He flagged down a passing waitress and ordered a round as the crowd was beginning to be let through the doors.

"So when does the concert start?" Chris asked the ladies at the table with him, as they tasted their drinks.

"Priss goes on in about another hour.  She usually comes out and says hi before she starts if she knows we're going to be here, and I sent word to the back that I had a surprise for her." Linna said as she sipped her drink.  Chris knew she meant him to be her surprise and tried to act like he didn't notice.  He also tried to act like he didn't notice Nene giggling behind her hand and saying something along the lines of "That's cute."

"Ah, here's the lady of the hour." Linna said as she spotted her friend making her way towards their table.

Chris stood and turned around, his eyes instantly drawn to the beautiful brunette walking towards him.  She was dressed in her stage outfit, sans the wig and heavy makeup.  A smile lit her face as she recognized who was with her two friends.  _God, she's beautiful_. Chris thought as he returned her smile.

"Hi." Priss said as she stopped just in front of him.  _God, he's beautiful_. Priss thought as she stared into Chris' green eyes.

"Hi, yourself." Chris said in reply, returning her gaze.

"Linna said she had a surprise, a half-drowned stray she found in the street.  You may be a stray, but you don't look half drowned." Priss remarked, her smile broadening.

"I didn't want to catch pneumonia, so I dried off." Chris said, returning her smile.

"Should we leave them alone, Linna?" Nene whispered loudly to her friend seated beside her.

"Shut up, Nene!" Linna admonished her friend.

"Yeah, shut up Nene." Priss threw in as she tore her gaze from Chris.  "Thanks for coming guys.  It helps to have a friendly face in the crowd."

"Of course we'd be here, Priss.  And we have this big, strong X Man to buy us drinks all night." Linna replied taking Chris' arm.

"You're paying for their drinks?" Priss asked incredulously.  When he nodded yes, she put in, "I hope being a hero pays a lot, 'cause you're going to need it."

"Hey!" Linna and Nene said at the same time, causing all of them to laugh.

"I need to get to the back and finish getting ready." Priss said to all of them.  "Will you be here after the show?" she asked Chris directly.

"Count on it.  And I'll be in the front row during the concert." He replied.

"Really?" Priss said looking at the hard-core fans of the band that were already jostling for positions near the front of the stage.

"I guarantee it." Chris said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to both promises, hero boy." Priss said coyly over her shoulder as she headed towards her dressing room.

Chris watched her leave and turned back to the ladies still at the table with him.  They sat around, with Chris telling Linna and Nene about his home in Westchester.  The crowd seemed to be getting restless as the time for the show to begin.  Chris noticed this and said to his companions, "So, do you two want to get up front with me?"

"I think I'll stay back here, Chris, I can hear the music and I won't get crushed." Linna replied.

"Me too.  Have fun though, Chris." Nene teased.

"I plan on it." Chris said with a grin as he got up to leave.  As he began to enter the throng of people, Chris overheard Nene say to Linna something about how his mood had improved since he saw Priss.  _She's right.  I do feel a whole lot better since I was able to see Priss_. Chris thought as he deftly slid through the crowd.  Eventually, through skill and an unobtrusive assist by his TK, Chris was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Priss' adoring fans at the base of the stage.

A "PRISS, PRISS, PRISS…" chant began in the crowd as the time for the concert drew near and became a deafening roar as the house lights went dim.  Chris got caught up in the energy and cheered as loudly as Priss' most devout fans, even though he had never even heard her sing before.  The power and energy that flowed through the crowd tripled as Priss and the Replicants took the stage and immediately launched into a powerful rendition of 'Mad Machine'.

About half way through the second song Priss made eye contact with Chris and gave him a big smile.  Her eyes were on fire with exhilaration as he gazed at her.  Wanting to be closer to her, Chris reached out empathically towards her, feeling the passion and joy that poured from her into the songs.  He pulled back when he realized that if he continued the contact she might feel his emotions 'leaking' through.

Chris was amazed by the power and depth of her songs and moved in unison with the rest of the audience enjoying the performance.  Occasionally, Priss would glance his way as she sang and even without using his empathy he could tell she was happy he was there.

A particularly energetic song ended and Priss turned towards her band mates, saying something that the audience could not hear.  A single spotlight illuminated just Priss as she took the microphone in hand as the opening bars of a ballad started.

"This is a new song we've been working on.  It's called Twilight.  Let us know what you think." Priss said to the crowd a bit breathlessly.

**Twilight**

Someone once said,

"If you fall in love, you'll get lonely."

It's not like me at all

to be as weak as this.

**[Instrumental]**

I linger alone on the twilight streets.

The rain subsides, and the pavement glitters.

I've felt like this for a while;

ever since I met with the tears you showed me.

Although, when we meet, all we do is fight,

and there's no "mood,"

for some reason, when I'm sad,

I set my gaze on you.

Someday, I want to

bury my face in your strength,

because I know I'm weak.

But it's OK if we stay the way we are now.

**[Instrumental]**

I feel like that wish won't come true,

knowing the gentleness you've shown me.

Contrary to my words,

although I may act tough,

for some reason, when I'm alone,

I set my gaze on you.

Someday, I want to

bury my face in your warmth,

because I know I'm weak.

But it's OK if we stay the way we are now.

Someone once said,

"If you fall in love, you'll get lonely."

It's not like me at all

to be as weak as this.

Someone once said,

"If you fall in love, you'll get lonely."

It's not like me at all

to be as weak as this.

Someone once said...

Throughout the song Chris found himself staring into Priss' eyes more often than not.  Even though he knew she was performing for all present, Priss seemed to be singing to him and him alone.  As the last note of the song came from her wonderful voice Priss gave him a small smile.

The rest of the concert passed by in a blur for Chris and after Priss and her band had left the stage he returned to the table where Nene and Linna were seated.  A perpetual grin was on his face as he turned his chair around and sat on it backwards.  He caught a passing waitress and ordered a beer.

"It appears someone has had a good time." Linna remarked.

"Yes, yes I have.  Thanks for getting me in." Chris responded. "I was in a bad mood and this lifted it."

"Glad to help."

The three sat around the table having a friendly conversation with Chris explaining what growing up with the X Men was like, when a hand reached over Chris' shoulder and set down another beer in front of him.  He looked up to see Priss standing beside him a look of euphoria on her face.  Seeing her like this he realized she was on an adrenaline high from performance, which was probably one of the reasons she performed.

"That's for keeping your word, hero boy." Priss said with a grin.  She had a towel around her neck and had taken the blonde wig she wore while on stage off, but she still wore the incredibly sexy leather outfit she had performed in.  She pulled up a chair and sat down with her friends, taking a sip from her own bottle of beer.

"Thanks.  It was my pleasure, I assure you." Chris replied, the grin still plastered on his face.

"You were great, as usual Priss!" Nene gushed.  "And I loved that new song you did.  Y'know the slow one you sang to Chris."

"Nene!" Linna hissed.  "I'm sure Chris being here had nothing to do with that song being performed.  By the way, you were fantastic, Priss."

"Thanks, Linna.  So do you guys want to grab a bite to eat after I change?" Priss asked.

"I was on the morning shift today, so I'm beat.  I'm going to go home and go to bed." Nene said as she stifled a yawn.

"And I have an early morning class, so I have to say no also." Linna said.  "What about you, Chris?"

"I only have to go by Raven's for the prelim testing for Sylia, so yeah I'd love to go." Chris replied. 

"Then you two have fun.  And Priss, remember we have a meeting at Sylia's at 9 tomorrow morning." Linna said.

"Why does she always have those things so damn early?" Priss groused.

"Probably to make you see what the morning traffic is like." Linna said over her shoulder as she and Nene headed towards the exit.

"C'mon hero, you can wait in the back if you want." Priss said as she rose from her chair.  "I've got to change and my bike is out back.  Plus, I can avoid any fan boys that way."

"Lead on." Chris replied as he followed Priss to the backstage area.

________________________________________________________________________

Leon McNichol, ADP police inspector and an adoring Priss fan sat at the bar in Hot Legs as the crowd thinned out.  He was waiting for Priss, hoping he could catch her alone after her performance.  Priss came out of the backstage area, but before he could corner her and ask her out on a date, she took a seat at a table across the room.  She had even brought a beer for the guy seated there and her body language blatantly said she was interested in him and not her friends who were also at the table.  _What the hell?  Who is this guy?_ Leon thought as he slugged down the rest of his drink.

Bewildered and a little angry at this apparent setback with Priss, Leon watched quietly as the women who were at the table with Priss rose to leave, but the man stayed behind.  Then he recognized the red head that had just gotten up.  It was Nene, the naïve young girl in the secretarial pool who had a knack with computers and research.

"Hmm, I wonder how well she knows Priss?" Leon said to himself.

Leon was shocked back to the present situation as Priss and the young man left the table and headed towards backstage. They walked side by side, not touching but close, and Leon could plainly see a full smile on Priss' face.  He could feel something tearing inside as he watched her leave, and knowing he had lost his chance with beautiful singer.  Throwing some cash down onto the bar for his drink, Leon rose and left, not looking back.

________________________________________________________________________

Priss walked out the stage door of Hot Legs with Chris right behind her.  He had retrieved his jacket from the coat check while she changed into her normal clothes, a red biking jumpsuit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Where are you parked, Chris?" Priss asked him.

"I'm not parked anywhere, Priss.  I walked here." He replied.

"In the rain?"

"Yeah, I had a lot on my mind, so I took a walk and ended up here.  I met up with Linna and Nene and the rest you know." Chris said.

"You can ride on the back of my bike with me…if you're not scared that is." Priss offered with an evil gleam in her red-brown eyes as she straddled the powerful machine.

"I'll try to control my fear." Chris said with a chuckle.

"Then climb on hero boy." Priss said patting the small space behind her.  

Chris climbed onto the back easily and put his hands on her waist.  He could feel her tense up for a moment as he touched her, then she relaxed into his grasp.  Priss took off with a start and Chris reflexively wrapped his arms around her, pulling himself close.  He couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have his arms wrapped around her.  _Get your mind out of the gutter, Summers.  She barely knows you and you are being way too forward_. Chris mentally scolded himself.

Priss didn't try to have him remove his arms from around her midsection as she sped down the streets of MegaTokyo.  She pulled up to a stop at a traffic light, and Chris began to back up from Priss, obstinately to give her more room to maneuver.  As he began to disengage his hands and scoot back, Priss put her hand on his to stop him.  She looked back at him over her shoulder, her hand gripping both of his.

"Don't move.  I-I like you being close." Priss stammered out, her cheeks coloring as she realized what she had said.  Chris looked into her eyes for a moment, and then pulled himself back to their previous close position.  He could feel her release her breath, which she had been holding.  _She's as nervous around me as I am around her_. Chris thought as he held the beautiful singer.

Riding with their bodies pressed close, the two young people made their way through the nighttime streets of MegaTokyo.   Priss guided them past the bright lights to a small all-night ramen stand.  Chris removed his arms from around Priss' waist somewhat regrettably, but he enjoyed the sight as she turned a bit and smiled at him as she removed her helmet.

"Let's go hero, you're going to buy me the best all-night noodles in town." Priss said to the X Man standing beside her as she looped her arm through his.

"Sounds good, so long as you're there." Chris responded.

"Are you hitting on me, Mr. Summers?" Priss asked archly.

"Complaining?" he asked with a grin.

"Not considering who is doing the hitting." She replied with an identical grin.

The two young people ordered some noodles and walked over to a small table located on a patio overlooking the great crack in the earth caused by the Second Great Kanto Quake.  In companionable silence they ate, each stealing glances at the other and smiling when they were caught.

"Can I ask you something?" Priss asked her companion between bites of ramen.

"Shoot." Chris replied.

"Is this weird?  I mean I barely know you, but I feel so…drawn to you that I don't know what to make of it." Priss asked, her cheeks coloring a bit.

"I know what you mean, Priss." Chris said reassuringly.  "I'm so confused by everything going on in my life it's got me trying to take Logan's head off in our workouts.  Don't get me wrong; I want to get to know you.  I enjoy it more than anything else right now, but it just feels so right it scares me.  Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, Chris it does." Priss said to the young mutant.  She reached across the table and took his hand in hers as she continued, "Why don't we just forget about whether it makes sense or not and see if there could be something more, ok?"

"I like that idea.  A lot." Chris said as he squeezed her hand.

"Good.  Let's eat and I'll give you a ride home." She said as she shoveled some more noodles into her mouth.  The rest of the meal went by in relative silence, but it seemed as if an enormous invisible weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders.

After the late dinner, Chris climbed onto Priss' bike behind her, pulling close as she started the powerful machine.  The ride to the condo where the X Men are based while in MegaTokyo was in silence, each of the riders engrossed in their own thoughts.  After a twenty-minute ride, Priss pulled her bike into the underground garage for the condo. Chris reluctantly removed his arms from around Priss' waist as she came to a stop in a parking spot near an elevator.  

He pulled his helmet off at the same time she did, before getting off the bike.  Setting the helmet aside, Chris reached forward and pulled Priss back up against him.

"I had fun tonight.  Thank you." He said to her as he brought his head next to hers.

"Your welcome.  I had fun too." Priss replied.  They remained in the semi-embrace for a few minutes before a yawn overtook both of them.

"We're both tired and need some rest.  Are you ok to drive home Priss?  You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Chris offered.

"I'll make it home." Priss said, stubbornly stifling another yawn.

"If you're sure." Chris replied dubiously.

"I'm sure, now let me go so I can get home." Priss said.

Chris released her and slid off the motorcycle.  He reached down and lifted her chin with his right hand, looking into the depths of Priss' red-brown eyes.  The world around him seemed to disappear as Chris leaned closer to the beautiful singer, their breath tickling the other's face as their lips met, tentatively at first, then growing into a much deeper, more passionate kiss.  They broke away from the kiss reluctantly, their foreheads resting on the other's as they each were breathing deeply afterwards.

"Wow.  You are amazing, Priss." Chris remarked, even though it sounded corny.

"You're not too bad yourself, hero." Priss replied a tired grin on her face.  "But I gotta go, so you have to move." She continued while gently pushing back.

"Understandable.  See you tomorrow, or rather later today?" Chris asked.

"I hope so.  I'll call you later." Priss said as she pulled her helmet back on.  She pulled out of the space and with a wave left the garage, leaving Chris to ponder the night's events as a contented smile spread across his face.

________________________________________________________________________

**End of Ties That Bind Part 2**


	6. The Ties That Bind Part 3

Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis - Ties That Bind Part 3  
  
  
  
The morning sunlight streamed through the bay window in Sylia's living room causing Priss to shield her eyes and grumble under breath about the ungodly hour of the meeting, 9 am. Her friends arrayed in various seating around the room seemed to take an inordinate amount of pleasure at seeing her face the morning after a concert.  
  
"So Priss, how did everything go last night with Chris after Nene and I left?" Linna asked as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Yes Priss, did you have fun?" Nene added a grin on her face.  
  
"We grabbed a bite to eat and talked for awhile, then I gave him a ride home." Priss replied covering her eyes from the glare, not to mention hiding the uncomfortable look she now had on her face. Usually she would jump in Linna and Nene's faces if they suggested something that made her uncomfortable, but for some reason this was a subject she would not give them the satisfaction of getting under her skin.  
  
"Did he kiss you goodnight, Priss?" Nene asked.  
  
Sighing deeply before answering, Priss looked at the young red head and decided to give her what she wanted. "As a matter of fact he did." She defiantly said staring into Nene's green eyes, watching them grow to double their size as the words sunk in.  
  
"Oh my God! Priss is in love! Who would have believed the tough biker babe would fall in love!" Nene gushed.  
  
"Would you just leave it alone, Nene? I went out with the guy one time. We attracted to each other, but it's not like we're getting married or something. Can you just drop it and grow up will you?" Priss fired off, getting angry at the youngest Knight Saber's teasing.  
  
"Much as I hate to admit it, Priss is correct in this case, Nene. We have other matters to discuss right now, not her love life." Sylia interrupted. She seemed to be her normal cool and collected self, but the slightest hint of a smile could be seen tugging at the corners of her mouth. "We have a job to do ladies and need to focus on this at the present time."  
  
"Who's the employer, Sylia?" Linna asked.  
  
"USSD again. Same fee as before and we have to retrieve the black box for the killer doll weapons system. One stumbling block is the possible involvement of GENOM. According to the information we received, the explosion the other night at the Tower was a way of covering up the movement of some black project to another location." She answered.  
  
"Aren't they kind of big for us to take on, Sylia?" Linna inquired.  
  
"We won't be attacking GENOM directly, Linna. If they are involved in the theft of the box, there will not be any official acknowledgement of any action we may take. They may try to strike at us clandestinely, but we should be able to handle that." Sylia replied.  
  
"So what's our first step, Sylia?" Priss asked.  
  
"Each of you are going to have assignments. Priss, I want you to look into the see what the word on the explosion is according to the erstwhile Inspector McNichol."  
  
"Right." Priss said.  
  
"Nene, I want you and Mackie to scour the 'Net and see what you can find. Use the setup at Raven's and be careful."  
  
"Okay, Sylia." Nene responded, a happy little grin on her face at the thought of hacking some poor unsuspecting database.  
  
"And Linna, I want you to spend some time with that girl from the incident and see what you can find out. Be careful, Linna, that was Brian J. Mason she attempted to assault and he is a very dangerous man."  
  
"Not a problem." Linna replied.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Priss walked down the street to the phone booth on the corner since she didn't want to call Leon from Sylia's. She knew they needed the information Leon could provide, especially since he was a good detective even though he could be a jerk, but she didn't like leading Leon on like this. And she was definitely not interested in him romantically, especially when you included Chris into the equation now.  
  
She dialed the ADP main line, and after a few transfers, eventually made it to the squad room where Leon worked. In the background she could hear the officer who had answered the phone say to Leon it was a babe on the phone for him after which she heard a crash and then a curse. After a moment of quiet, Leon's face appeared on the view screen of the vid phone, wearing his ever-present 'cool' shades.  
  
"Priss! This is quite a surprise! I didn't think you knew my number!" Leon said excitedly.  
  
"The ADP is in the phone book, Leon." She responded with a grin.  
  
"So, what do I owe the honor of this call?" Leon asked, as he seemed to realize something.  
  
"Well I thought about it and I decided I would go out with you." Priss said in a rush.  
  
"I thought you were seeing someone already Priss. Why would you want to go out with me? What do you need?" Leon stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"What? Seeing, I, uhm." Priss stammered, not expecting this.  
  
"Priss, I was at the concert last night. I saw you with that guy with the long hair after the performance." He said to the young woman on the other end of the line. Priss could hear the hurt in his voice and realized he wore the shades to hide his eyes from everyone.  
  
"Leon, I.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Priss replied, hanging her head.  
  
"Hey, I'm over it, babe. Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll try and help. I still want to be your friend, Priss." Leon said putting his faux bravado into his voice.  
  
"No, it's ok, Leon. I would like for us to be friends. I gotta go right now but I'll see you later, ok?" Priss said feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Goodbye, Priss." Leon replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chris gulped down the last of his coffee as he and Kitty walked in the front entrance of Raven's garage. It was ten o'clock and Kitty had been pestering him all morning to get a move on since they were supposed to be there at ten fifteen. Smugly he looked over at Kitty, trying his damndest to give her an 'I told you so' look so she would realize he was right, but the elder X Man was already heading towards the back room where the Einstein-like Dr. Raven had said Nene and Mackie were working on a project for Sylia. Kitty had bonded with Nene quickly as they discovered each knew way too much about computers and the Internet for the rest of societies safety.  
  
"Could you hand me the pneumatic wrench, young man?" the diminutive Dr. Raven asked Chris without turning around. He also held out his hand expectantly as he was elbow deep into the internal workings of a large motorcycle that appeared similar to Priss'.  
  
"What size socket do you want, Doctor?" Chris asked as he looked down at a large assortment of sockets and one pneumatic wrench without a socket upon it.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, give me a 14mm." Raven responded.  
  
Chris fumbled around the box for a couple of seconds finding a 14mm socket and attached it to the pneumatic wrench before handing it to Dr. Raven. He stepped back after Raven gave him a muffled thanks and got back to work.  
  
Wonder where Kitty went? Chris thought to himself. Curious, Chris went through the back office door where he assumed the two girls, with Mackie, were wreaking havoc on the 'Net. As Chris walked through the door to the backroom he immediately knew where Kitty and Nene were as he could hear the two of them carrying on an exuberant conversation in a room to his left. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, listening to the two women talk about computers and the setup the Knight Sabers had there. Chris didn't understand most of the conversation as he wasn't a big tech guy, but he could tell Kitty was from her tone. Mackie in the meantime was working at a keyboard, a set of VR goggles on and a VR command glove on his left hand, ignoring the other occupants of the room.  
  
"What's up?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Chris! Nene was just showing me the data center the Sabers have here." Kitty replied.  
  
"It definitely looks impressive, I think." Chris said as he looked around the room.  
  
"Chris, I know that I was supposed to hang with you today after the testing so we could hit the streets and see if we could find any leads on the Hunters, but I think I have a better idea." Kitty started.  
  
"Shoot." Chris said as a way to tell her to continue.  
  
"Nene and Mackie are going to be doing some investigating on the 'Net about some job that the Knight Sabers have and there seems to be a connection between their job and GENOM. They asked me to help and I was thinking I may be able to find some useful information for the X Men." Kitty said. "And the reality is I'm not used to working in the field anymore, too many years as a teacher at the School I guess. I work better in the background I think."  
  
"And you think it would be fun, too?" Chris asked with a grin on his face, already knowing the answer. "Have fun, Kitty, I'll find someway to stay out of trouble."  
  
"Thanks, Chris!" Kitty replied obviously relieved.  
  
"And I bet that way you'll choose is Priss." Nene teased.  
  
Chris cleared his throat before he said, "I think it's time for my testing." And beat a hasty retreat down the hall towards the door with a sign on it that read 'Simulation Room'. The door opened into an area that was obviously a control room and beyond that he could see through the large bay window to an open space that had to be the testing area. There were his and hers locker rooms at the far end of the control room and some apparatus that Chris had no clue as to their use.  
  
"Glad to see you are punctual, Chris." Sylia said as she stepped into the room behind him.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Stingray. I try to be." Chris replied.  
  
"You can call me Sylia, Chris, I'm the same age you are after all." Sylia said with a small smile.  
  
"Alright, Sylia. What's first?" Chris asked.  
  
"First you need to go into the locker room and change into the body suit you'll find there. It will allow me to take accurate readings of your physical abilities while you run through the simulation." Sylia said.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, then." He replied.  
  
A few minutes later Chris came out of the locker room looking uncomfortable in the tight brown and blue skin suit he was wearing. Irritably he pulled at the suit, trying to get the thing from riding up.  
  
"Tell me again why I'm wearing a second skin. I feel like a complete moron in this get up." Chris complained as he stepped out into the testing area.  
  
"To gather - " Sylia began before being interrupted by another, very familiar voice, "Aww, you look cute, hero. Stop complaining, or Sylia will make it harder on you, I know from experience."  
  
Chris couldn't see through the mirrored glass to the other side, but he recognized Priss' voice. "Priss. Great I get to feel like an ass AND have a peanut gallery."  
  
"We're ready to begin, Chris. I will start the simulation at level one and progress from there." Sylia said as she took the microphone back from Priss.  
  
"Bring it on." Chris said as he set himself in a ready position. The world around him blurred and holographic adversaries began to move at Chris from an area that now looked like an incomplete high-rise construction site. With the endless hours of training Logan had invested in him, Chris knew that he BETTER be able to do well or it may be painful the next time he sparred with the mutant Canadian.  
  
In the control room Sylia and Priss watched the X Man battle the holographic foes that came at him. Watching him move through the holograms with ease, even as he reacted to the hazardous terrain of the construction site, Sylia slowly began to increase the difficulty to test his limits. Within five minutes, Chris had progressed to level seven, equal with Linna, and was pushing level eight.  
  
"Damn, Sylia, he really is good." Priss said admiring the young man dancing with the creations of light.  
  
"Yes, he is Priss. If the other X Men are near his level, then it will be easy to teach them effective anti-boomer tactics." Sylia responded. Just as she was about to turn up the intensity of the opponents again, Chris let his guard down and his holographic opponent slipped in a killing blow. Realizing he had just been beaten, Chris groaned in frustration and turned towards the mirrored glass of the control room.  
  
"So how'd I do coach?" Chris asked, as the 'construction site' once again became a large open room. Sweat dripped from his nose as he leaned down to catch his breath. That was a pretty good workout. He thought to himself.  
  
"You are doing quite well so far, Chris. There are a few other tests, which we will start in just a few minutes. Why don't you join Priss and myself in the control room?" Sylia suggested.  
  
Chris joined them in the control room, leaning up against the wall near Priss, a towel draped around his neck. He looked at Priss and the two shared a smile before he turned his attention to Sylia.  
  
"Next, we're going to test your actual physical attributes, Chris." Sylia said, and noticing the disappointed look he had, she continued, "Don't worry, it won't take too much longer." And with that Chris began a battery of tests that measured his arm strength, his vertical leap, and myriad of other measurements.  
  
An hour later, Chris had completed his testing and taken a shower to remove the sweat from his body. He walked back into the control room to find that Kitty, Nene, and Mackie had joined Sylia and Priss, and were in the process of discussing a printout Sylia held.  
  
"What's up?" Chris asked as he walked up to the group of people.  
  
"We found some things on the 'Net, Chris. Things that point towards GENOM trying to tie up loose ends." Kitty said to her teammate.  
  
"Like what?" he inquired.  
  
"Apparently, GENOM wants one young Miss Irene Chang 'taken care of'." Sylia answered.  
  
"Excuse my ignorance, but who is Irene Chang? And why does GENOM want her taken care of?" Chris asked.  
  
"Irene Chang was at the center of a disturbance in front of the main entrance of GENOM tower." Priss began. She relayed what she and Linna witnessed and how Mason reacted to the whole thing.  
  
"So, based on the information that our resident hackers have uncovered, and your past experience with the way Mason operates, you believe that this Miss Chang is in danger, right?" Chris asked. After Sylia nodded yes, he continued, "Well, what can we do to help?"  
  
"Right now Linna is with Miss Chang. I will call Linna and ask her to stick with Miss Chang. I would appreciate it if Kitty could remain here and assist Nene and Mackie further; she seems to be a natural at information retrieval on the 'Net." Kitty practically glowed with that praise as Sylia continued, "And I would ask you to help us keep an eye on Miss Chang until we can convince her that MegaTokyo is not a very safe place for her right now."  
  
"No problem, Sylia. I'm supposed to be a mutant super hero, right?" Chris asked with a wry grin.  
  
"Oh God!" Priss swore as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I will have Linna 'meet' you in about an hour or two so you can start your surveillance." Sylia said with a genuine smile. "Thank you, Chris."  
  
"Don't mention it, and I'll give Logan a call and I'm sure that he'll take a shift watching out for Miss Chang. I can walk around in public easier than women in brightly colored armor, so it just makes since for me to tag along." Chris replied. He turned his attention to Priss and asked, "Want to grab a bite after my shift?"  
  
"Yeah, so long as the mighty mutant super hero is buying." She replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Deal." Chris said, matching her grin. Both Chris and Priss blessedly oblivious to Sylia shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the banter.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"That guy was blowing us off, Jubes." Logan stated.  
  
"Maybe so Logan, but you can't pop your claws every time some asshole lies to you. Jeez, it's like babysitting a twelve year old being partnered with you!" Jubilee swore.  
  
"Grrrr." Was all that escaped Logan as he clamped his mouth shut. He counted to ten and was about to continue the conversation when his cell phone rang. Logan flipped it open and let out a annoyed, "What?"  
  
"Glad to hear, you're having a nice day, Logan." Chris' voice greeted him on the other end. "What d'ya want, Summers?" Logan shot back.  
  
"Sylia and the Knight Sabers would like us to assist with protecting a young girl who pissed off GENOM. I already agreed to help out this afternoon and evening and was hoping you and Jubes could take a shift later tonight." Chris responded, unaffected by Logan's tone.  
  
"And Sylia thinks this girl is in so much trouble that GENOM's gonna hit her? Is Sylia movin' her to a safe house?" Logan responded.  
  
"Not until she has proof GENOM wants her dead. I guess there are some extenuating circumstances involved. The girl's had lover died recently and she's riding an emotional roller coaster, so Sylia wants to protect her and keep things as normal as possible for her. It's dangerous, but one of the Sabers is going to be with her all day, while I'll be tagging along in the background. Sylia assured me that if the shit hits the fan, we pull her off the streets and get her out of the city entirely." Chris explained.  
  
"I don't like the way this feels, Chris, but considering how I've been doing gathering information, a good old fashioned brawl might let me release some tension. Tell Sylia, Jubes and I will take a turn protecting the girl. Give me a call later and we'll discuss the logistics. Later." Logan said as he closed the cell phone. He has ended the conversation with Chris abruptly due to a man he had seen on one of the nearby rooftops a couple of blocks back, who was now on a building in front of them.  
  
"Jubes, let's grab a bite to eat." Logan suggested, leading the young woman into a small restaurant. Once they were inside and seated at a table in the back he spoke up, "We're being tailed, kiddo. I'm going out the back so I can get a hold of our fan and I want you to be listening to the comm. while watching the front, got it?"  
  
"No problem, Logan. Just don't do anything stupid, ok?" Jubilee replied.  
  
"I was doing this shit before you were even a twinkle in your Daddy's eye, Jubes. Trust me." Logan said before he left the table. Ignoring the protests of the employees, Logan went out the back door of the restaurant. In the alley Logan found an old rusty fire escape that led to the roof of the building. As quickly as he could, Logan scrambled up the deteriorating ladder, wincing as the metal groaned under his weight.  
  
After he reached the top of the escape, Logan moved low across the rooftop ducking behind a bank of solar panels to hopefully hide his presence. Peering around the panels, Logan could make out the man, dressed in a black body suit, as he leapt to the rooftop Logan was concealed on. The leap itself was a good forty feet and this gentleman cleared it without any apparent effort. Boomer or mutant? He's must be one of the two and I'm upwind of him so I can't smell the bastard. Logan thought as he observed the man. He stood with one foot up on the ledge of the building as he peered down on the street below.  
  
"Why don't you come out, Logan?" the man in black said aloud.  
  
Recognition hit Logan as he heard the man's voice. It was the voice of man he thought long dead, by his hand in fact. "Alex? I thought I gutted your worthless ass twelve years ago." Logan growled as he stood up from behind his hiding spot and his claws popped into place.  
  
"The one and only, you hairy bastard." The man named Alex replied as his body began to glow and pulse with light.  
  
"You have no idea how happy it made me to see you were in MegaTokyo. Time for you to burn, Wolverine!" Alex screamed as he unleashed a torrent of white-hot plasma towards Logan. The smell of burnt hair and melting plastic filled the air as a solar collector exploded in the spot where Logan had been standing moments before.  
  
"So, Havok, why here? Why now?" Logan growled as he sprung up from the roll he had tucked into as the blast came at him.  
  
"I'm not here for you, freak. You're just a bonus, and I must thank you for the information you have provided me with. And due to that information I must cut short our little get together and attend to business." Havok said as he pressed a button hidden in the wrist of his bodysuit. From behind a nearby building a silent black VTOL vehicle pulled up next to the edge of the roof. "Don't worry Logan, we WILL meet again, and soon."  
  
"Why wait, bub?" Wolverine roared as he dove at the retreating Havok.  
  
The VTOL rose into the air swiftly, but Logan was able to grasp a landing strut as he leapt at the retreating craft. A low growl caught in his throat as he began to pull himself up towards his prey.  
  
"Ah-ah, Logan. No free rides, furball." Havok remarked as he pointed a hand at Logan and sent a stream of plasma towards the strut Logan clung to. The metal landing gear popped free from the VTOL, taking a flailing Wolverine with it.  
  
This is going to hurt. Logan thought as he fell earthwards. Letting go of the ruined strut Logan twisted in mid air to see the rapidly advancing rooftop of some nameless building.  
  
~THUMP~  
  
"Oww" escaped Logan's mouth as it was pressed, like the rest of his body, against the gravel of the buildings roof. "I'm really starting to hate this city."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Is the Super Boomer ready, Andersen?" Mason asked as he looked over the monstrous red combat boomer, as it stood tethered by numerous umbilical cables.  
  
"Not yet, Mr. Mason. The new mutant detection modules have not been installed yet, but are expected to be soon and operational within 6 hours." Mason's assistant responded.  
  
Mason gazed up at the killing machine, admiring the hideous face designed to bring fear into the hearts of mortal man. This will keep me ahead of the bitch, Madigan. All we need now is to test you against a worthy opponent.   
  
"Andersen? Have our new agent acquire that young mutant that Madigan covets. We will use him as a test subject for the Super Boomer and thwart our nemesis at the same time." Mason ordered a feral grin spread across his face.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do now, Irene?" Linna asked the young woman seated across from her.  
  
"I'm going to keep trying to prove that GENOM caused my fiancé's death, Linna. But, I'm not going to confront them on the steps of the tower anymore." Irene responded sipping her tea.  
  
"Good. If GENOM caused his death, they wouldn't think twice about trying to hurt you too." Linna said, glancing over Irene's shoulder and making eye contact with Chris, who was seated a couple of tables away.  
  
"Thank you Linna, for spending time with me today. It has helped me deal with everything that's going on. Just do me one favor, ok?" Irene asked.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If they get me, will you have those vigilantes, the Knight Sabers, avenge me?" Irene asked with an impish grin. Linna just stared at her, her mouth open in shock at what Irene just asked. "Linna, I was just kidding." Irene continued with a giggle, the first Linna had heard all day.  
  
"That was NOT funny, Irene!" Linna exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Linna, I was just joking." Irene responded.  
  
The two women ate in companionable silence for the rest of their meal. Two tables away, Chris took everything in, eating lightly and sipping on some tea. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Charley! C'mon Chuck I know you're still here, so answer me damn it!" Logan yelled as he flung the door of the condo open, Jubilee trailing behind and trying to avoid Logan's rage.  
  
I can hear you Logan. Come into the study and we will discuss the issue at hand. Bring Jubilation too; she needs to know what is going on. The Professor's thoughts spoke directly into Logan's mind.  
  
"C'mon, kid." Logan said curtly as he headed towards the study.  
  
Jubilee followed the thundercloud that was Logan as he made his way into the condo. I hope I'm going to find out why Wolvie's so freaked. I haven't seen him like this in years. She thought.  
  
You will understand shortly, Jubilation. Xavier mentally said in response to her thoughts. This shocked Jubilee from her thoughts and she sped up to stay with Logan. The two of them entered Xavier's study, the man himself seated behind a large desk, his hands steeped before his face. On one of the couches along the wall sat Dr. Henry McCoy, the Beast, his posture indicating a high level of agitation.  
  
What has all these guys so worked up? Logan said he ran into a mutant merc on the roof and he got away. What's the big deal? Jubilee thought to herself, but all the while shielding her thoughts as the Professor had taught her many years ago.  
  
"Havok is back, Charley, and he's after Chris. That's the only explanation for why he didn't take his shot at me." Logan said to the wheel chaired man before him.  
  
"We are not sure of that, Logan. Alex has always been one to act erratically at best." Xavier responded.  
  
"Stop fooling yourself, Chuck! That bastard took off right after I was on the phone with Chris. THAT is too much of a coincidence, so spare me the bullshit." Logan heatedly said to the Professor.  
  
Jubilee looked on as Logan ripped into a man who everyone she had ever met treated with respect. She could see the disapproving glare that Beast sent Logan's way. This was definitely not a pleasant situation.  
  
Xavier's stare bored into Logan as anger welled in the old man. "Agreed." Was all that he said in response.  
  
"Excuse me? Why is this Havok character after Chris?" Jubilee asked as three sets of eyes turned towards her.  
  
"He's after Chris because he's the kid's uncle, Jubes. And he wants anything linked to his brother Scott, Chris' father, wiped from the face of the earth." Logan said in a dead voice. "He setup Cyke, and that resulted in his death. Then the sonovabitch murdered Jeanie when Chris was about ten."  
  
"Oh my God! I thought Chris' Mom died on a mission." Jubilee said.  
  
"She did Jubilation." Dr. McCoy's voice boomed through the room as he spoke up. "We were trying to bring Havok to justice and she sacrificed herself to save her teammates." Seeing that Jubilee had more questions waiting to come out, he continued, "We tracked Alex, that's Havok's real name, to a remote location in Antarctica known as the Savage Land, where he had taken up residence in the remnants of Magneto's stronghold there. As the final battle raged, Havok blew a hole in the wall to release the contents of a magma pocket on the other side. Jean used her TK to hold back the molten rock and allowed the rest of us the time to escape. Havok took the opportunity and incinerated her with his plasma discharge before our horrified eyes. Havok did not go unpunished, because our own erstwhile Wolverine flew into a rage and got close enough to disembowel Alex with a swipe of his claws. We all thought justice had been served, but apparently we were wrong."  
  
"Why didn't he ever tell me?" Jubilee asked in a small voice. It hurt her to think Chris didn't trust her enough to confide in her about something so important.  
  
"Probably, because he did not know himself, Jubilation." The Professor answered.  
  
"You never told him? Why?" Jubilee asked her head still reeling from the revelations she had just heard.  
  
"Jubilation, Christopher is like a son to all of us here. We all took part in raising him, and we all decided that it would be best to wait to tell him who had engineered his parent's deaths. He was a very frightened and sad little boy. It took the efforts of all three of us to keep him from becoming a bitter young man driven by the hate of his uncle. You know Christopher as well as we do, probably better in some ways. Do you honestly think that he would have letup until he had proof of his uncle's death considering how stubborn he can be? Christopher would not be the same good man he is today if we had told him the full truth." Xavier stated.  
  
Jubilee thought about Xavier's words for a few moments, weighing what he said. "I think I understand, Professor. But don't you think he needs to know now?" she finally asked.  
  
"Jubes is right, Charley. Chris has the right to know the truth now, especially since that bastard Havok is after his hide." Logan agreed.  
  
"Explain it to him, Logan. Henry and myself are leaving for the States within the hour, so the burden falls to you, old friend. I do not envy you in doing this, but you are the closest to Christopher, so hopefully that will lessen the blow." The Professor said. "And Jubilation, be there to support him. I know your romance is over, but Christopher himself has mentioned that he still considers you his best friend."  
  
"I'll do my best, Professor." Jubilee replied. Chris said I was still his best friend? She thought to herself.  
  
"It's a good thing that my skeleton's unbreakable, Chuck. He is going to be pissed." Logan remarked.  
  
"I know Logan. Good luck."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
End Part 3 


	7. The Ties That Bind Part 4

Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – Ties That Bind Part 4 MegaTokyo, 2032 

The electronic landscape sprawled before them in an array of pulsing white data lines with various web pyramids of multi-colored light set against the faux sky that was the color of a television tuned to a dead channel.  Upon a small platform of light stood three figures, a black metallic house cat, a petite pink faerie, and a liquid metal samurai.

"Ready to hit GENOM again, guys?"  The little black cat asked her companions.

"Yeah, but let's go in from another side, Kitty.  The ICE at our last entry point is probably still active." The pink faerie icon replied with Nene's voice.

"Let's get going then!" the samurai responded with a voice that seemed out of place for so imposing a figure.

"Ok, Mackie.  Follow me guys, I know a back door into the GPCC we might be able to use." Nene replied, a happy lilt to her voice evident to any who listened.  She was in her element.  Here on the 'Net she was a master with the ability to react and anticipate faster than thought possible for a human.  In here she didn't have to worry about being the weakest Knight Saber in a fight against a combat boomer.  

With the confidence of someone who was immersed in their element, Nene led her companions through a series data lines until she came to the pixilated version of the GENOM research center located on the coastal highway.  The huge pyramid rose into the static sky as the three 'Net surfers stopped at a section of the defensive wall that had a faint pink glow to it.

"My backdoor." Nene said with confidence as her icon placed its' hand on the glowing portion of the 'fence'.  A smiley face appeared on the wall and the glowing section slid open as a tiny voice greeted them with a "welcome to the GPCC intranet."

The three companions entered the data archive through the hole that Nene provided, moving carefully so as to keep from tripping any of the security programs known as ICE.  With practiced ease the three rode the data stream to a core node that had a pipeline to the main data cache of the entire GENOM Corporation.  The core node had the appearance of a miniature GENOM Tower.

"Open it Mackie." Nene ordered.  The samurai icon that represented Mackie stepped forward brandishing its katana.  With a stylized cut that would make any kendo master proud, Mackie sliced through the minimal defenses surrounding the node and made up the representative appearance.  Inside the sliced open tower were multiple streams of pulsating lights; denoting data transfers within the corporation.

With precision belying their icon, the three hackers connected with the main trunk of the GENOM network.  They went to separate sections of the network as their icons danced along the information pathways inside of GENOM proper.  Each carefully sifted through terabytes of data as quickly and carefully as possible looking for leads on the black box, knowing that each passing second could bring GENOM's strongest ICE down on them.  According to rumors, that ICE could send a pulse back to where you jacked in and do actual physical harm to your brain.  That was the rumor, and none of them wanted to test just how true they were.

"I've got something!" said an excited Nene.

"What did you find, Nene?" Mackie said as his samurai moved to her side.

"A black project headed up by none other than Brian J. Mason, that makes a mention of a newly 'developed' black box.  And the dates for the production of the first prototype box match when the explosion occurred in that lab.  Coincidence?   I think not.  There's also a shipping order for parts to a factory in the Yamaha Industrial Complex. We've got them, Mackie!"  Nene exclaimed.

"It looks that way.  Let's get Kitty and get out of here, ok?" Mackie suggested.  They made their way over to where Kitty was dancing along an arm of the GENOM intranet.  When they reached Kitty they found her ignoring her surroundings, completely engrossed by some records that she was downloading into the system she had jacked in with.  Kitty's attention was so focused on the information that she hadn't noticed the watchdog ICE that was closing on her.

"Kitty!" Nene and Mackie yelled in unison, waking the X Man from her study.  

"Watchdog program Kitty!  Get out of there!" Nene ordered, a lump forming in her throat.

Kitty looked from side to side and caught sight of the enormous bulldog icon bearing down on her position.  Moving with the grace of a real cat Kitty avoided the watchdog on its first pass, and landed gracefully beside her friends back on the main trunk.

"I found something I think both teams will be interested in guys." Kitty said.

"We'll have to talk about it later, Kitty.  Both of you save your recent data, we've got company." Nene said as she pointed up and down the trunk.  All along the backbone of GENOM's network were the images of watchdog programs like the one Kitty had just avoided.  These had been joined by what were obviously the icons of GENOM Network Security team.

"Jack out, NOW!" Nene shouted as the icons began to get closer.  She knew that if they didn't get out now all the information they had gathered would be lost, at the very least.

The real world came into focus and Nene could see Mackie and Kitty pulling off their VR helmets as they sat in their chairs across from her.  Kitty had a look of excited dread in her eyes as she keyed in the retrieve command on her keyboard.  As the X Man gazed at the data the look of dread became one of pure horror.  Nene could hear her new friend gasp out a strangled, "Oh my God." Before she could reach her side.

"Kitty?  What is it, Kitty?" Nene asked as she placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, concern evident in her voice.

"This." Kitty said as she turned the monitor so that Nene could view it.  Printed at the top of the page, in large block letters was:

'Project: Next Step' 

_The melding of mutant and boomer kind._

"Oh no." was all that came from Nene as her mouth suddenly became very dry.

________________________________________________________________________

"That waitress was just rude." Linna complained as she and Irene exited the restaurant.

"I know, but at least the food was good." Irene put in.  Just then the two noticed the tow truck pulling away with Linna's car.

"Hey! That's my car!" Linna yelled as she vainly chased the truck for a couple of steps.  "Well I guess I'll call us a taxi."

"Don't bother for me Linna, I can walk home from here.  I think the walk would do me some good." Irene said to her friend.

"Are you sure, Irene?  Do you really think it's safe?  You did try to publicly embarrass GENOM, and considering what they did to your fiancé, they may want you quiet, permanently.  We haven't been able to arrange for you to get out of Japan yet, y'know." Linna replied, concern evident in her voice.

"It's only a few blocks, so I should be ok." Irene responded.

"I guess…" Linna trailed off.  She would have pressed the issue, but Chris had just come out of the restaurant and had acknowledged he would follow her home as he made a pretense to be examining a flower at a curbside stand.

"Linna?  Thanks for caring.  I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Irene said as she gathered up her shopping bags from earlier in the day.

"Good night, Irene." Linna said as the younger girl left and she turned to see Chris still smelling the flowers.

"I'll be right behind her, Linna, I'm just keeping my distance.  That girl _knows _when she's being tailed.  She's had some kinda training." Chris said as she walked up beside him.

"How do you know that, Chris?" Linna inquired.

"Logan trained me in surveillance and before becoming an X Man, he was one of the top operatives in the wor- LOOK OUT!" Chris screamed as he grabbed Linna and dove away from a black sedan as it drove through the flower stand and kept on going.

"You ok?" Chris asked Linna as he helped her to her feet.  She nodded yes and he continued, handing Linna his phone, "I'm going after Miss Chang to make nothing happens.  Here, take my cell and get us some back up."  And as the last words were spoken, Chris ran off down the street in the direction Irene had gone.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sylia!  Sylia, have we got some information you're going to interested in!" Nene said as she burst into the Knight Sabers communications center, followed closely by Mackie and Kitty Pryde.

"Settle down, Nene.  Take a breath and start over." Sylia replied calmly.

"Sylia we found out where the black box is, and discovered what GENOM wants the mutants for." Nene responded in a more composed voice as she handed the leader of the Knight Sabers a stack of documents.

Sylia began to peruse the documents that pointed to the location of the black box when the phone rang.

"Hello, Stingray residence." Sylia answered.

"Sylia, it's Linna.  An attempt was just made on my life after Irene left me.  Chris pulled me out of the way and is now trying to catch up with Irene." Linna said.  "I'm following Chris and Irene now.  They appear to be in the vicinity of 145th and the overpass of highway nine."

"Alright Linna, help is on the way." Sylia replied just before she heard Linna hang up.  "Mackie, get on the radio to Priss and have her head over to the intersection of 145th and highway nine."

Her brother immediately rose and headed over to the communications equipment, trying to raise Priss.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris rose from the ground, his TK enveloping him in psionic flames as he ran down the alley.  The fiery form of his phoenix effect blazed to life as he cleared the rooftops, throwing stealth to the wind.  He knew he had to find Miss Chang soon or it could be too late, so Chris gained altitude to see into the various alleys.

His strategy paid off almost immediately, as he spotted Irene climbing a long flight of steps leading to an overpass.  The girl was obviously running from something, her movements hasty and desperate.  Chris scanned the area to see what had spooked her as he began to descend, spotting the same black sedan at the base of the steps.  It turned around, obviously heading for the ramp that led to the overpass where Chang was headed.

________________________________________________________________________

Irene reached the top of the steps, exhausted from the exertion of fleeing the black sedan.  She collapsed into a hysterical heap, to tired to go on as the black sedan pulled to stop just meters from her.  The sound of a car door opening and closing came to her ears as she balled up into a fetal position.  _Oh god.  I'm going to die now_. She thought.  In the distance she could hear the sound of someone calling her name, but she had no energy left to even lift her head and see who was calling out to her.

A powerful hand gripped her by her neck and lifted her from the ground.  Irene flailed against the iron grip of the strange woman who had lifted her into the air without effect; all the while she stared into the eyes of a predator.   An overwhelming feeling of dread gripped Irene as she screamed incoherently into the face of death.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris dove towards the scene below him.  An assassin boomer had lifted the hysterical Miss Chang from the ground, toying with her before applying the coup-de-grace.  He could see the boomer unsheathe its claws from the housings inside its fingers, the blades gleaming in the minimal light cast by a nearby street lamp.  A short swipe of the claws and a trickle of blood flowed from a shallow cut on Miss Chang's cheek.

"Stop!" Chris commanded as he pulled up from his dive, his phoenix wings flaring out, as he tried to distract the boomer.

The killing machine turned its head to face the newcomer, not releasing its grip on Miss Chang.  It cocked its head to one side, the way a raptor would as it studied prospective prey, as it gazed at Chris.  The boomer's right hand flashed towards Miss Chang's left leg, gouging long furrows into her hamstring, effectively stopping her from fleeing as it finally released its grip on her.  She fell to the ground into a crying heap, blood and tears mingling on the sidewalk.

Chris saw the opening and struck swiftly with a fiery talon of telekinetic force, driving the boomer away from the prone Miss Chang and into the retaining wall.  The force of his attack increased as he closed on the boomer's position, the faux skin melting from the cruel feminine face as Chris increased the surface temperature of the monstrosity, while trying to crush it with his telekinesis.  

Struggling against the forces being applied to it the assassin boomer tried in vain to struggle towards its target, trying to complete its mission and eliminate Irene Chang.  An audible snap resounded through the area and the boomer fell to the ground, a melted and misshapen pile of alloy and semi-organic parts.  Chris released his hold on the boomer, his sheath of psionic fire going out as he moved over to the injured young woman's side.

"Miss Chang?" Chris asked as he knelt beside Irene's side.  No answer came from her and Chris believed that she was going into shock from her injuries, as well as the stress of staring death in the face.  He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the incapacitated girl, then seeing the depth of the wounds on her leg, Chris removed his t-shirt for a makeshift bandage and his belt to use as a tourniquet.  Gently Chris lifted Miss Chang from the ground with his TK, just as Linna made her way up the steps to the overpass.  He could also see Priss pulling onto the overpass ramp heading towards him.

"Irene!  Chris is she alive?" Linna questioned as she saw the blood covered girl and headed to her side as she floated beside Chris.

"Yeah, she's alive.  We need to get her help quick; I think she's going into shock.  Still got my cell?" Chris asked. Linna reached in her back pocket and handed it back to him.  He hit a couple of buttons and waited for a moment.  

From the other side of the connection he heard a, "Hello?"

"Mariko, it's Chris.  I've got a badly injured young woman with me, and I think she's slipping into shock."

"Get her over hear ASAP and I'll work on her.  In the meantime I'll get the first aid kit ready." Mariko responded.

"Be there in ten." Chris said closing the phone.  

Priss had climbed off her bike and joined them.  Her eyes had grown large when she saw the blood that was on Chris' hands and arms, a quick stab of fear gripping her stomach, until she saw that the reason for the blood and him being shirtless was the unfortunate girl that hovered beside him.

Chris looked over at the two Knight Sabers and said, "I'm getting Miss Chang over to Mariko to work on her."

"Why aren't you taking her to the hospital, Chris?  She seems hurt pretty bad to me." Linna asked, concern etched on her pretty face.

"Mariko is the rarest of mutants, Linna; she's a healer.  I've seen her bring people back from death's door.  There's no time to debate this, I need to leave now, ok?" Chris asked.

"Go, I'll come over right away." Linna replied, obviously torn.  "Call me if anything changes before I get there, Chris."

A heatless psionic fire flared up around Chris and the injured Irene Chang and they began to lift off the ground.  "I'll be in touch, you two." Chris said, trying to reassure the worried Linna just before his firebird began to move swiftly across the MegaTokyo night sky.

________________________________________________________________________

"Where the hell is he going?" a man in black fatigues complained as he arrived on a rooftop overlooking where the assassin boomer had made its failed attempt on Irene Chang's life.  Just rising into the night was the fiery form of the Phoenix, two forms encompassed within the flames.  With a silent cry, the firebird headed towards the bright lights of Tinsel City.

The man punched a button on the bracer encircling his left forearm and a voice came through on the headgear he was wearing.  "Maverick, report."

"The subject has left the area ahead of schedule, sir.  I am going to pursue momentarily." The man called Maverick replied.

"Affirmative.  Do not fail us Maverick, the results could be unfortunate."

"Yes sir, I will acquire the subject shortly." Maverick said in response.  The channel closed with an audible click and the man named Maverick gazed at the retreating outline of Phoenix.  _I will bring you in, Phoenix.  I have never failed and I'm not going to start now_. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Linna, stop worrying.  Chris will take good care of Irene and if Mariko is half as good as he says she is, then she'll be up and around in no time.  Besides, don't you want to take a shot at those bastards who ordered the hit?" Priss asked her friend as they changed into their soft suits in the back of the Knight Sabers armored transport.

"I know, Priss, but Irene has been through a lot and I feel bad for her.  You're right about one thing; it's going to feel good to hit back at them for what they did to Irene." Linna responded.

The door to the locker room opened and Kitty Pryde walked in.  "Excuse me?  Sylia asked me to give you two a message from Chris and that we'll be at the factory soon.  Is it a good time?" she asked politely.

"Go ahead, um, Kitty, right?" Linna said.

"Ok. Chris called and said that Mariko is working on Miss Chang and he expects her to be ok.  He also said he's on the way to help with the fight."

"Thanks, Kitty." Priss said to the senior X Man, and she turned to Linna.  "See, I told you she was in good hands."

"You know that saying 'I told you so' is rude, don't you Priss?" Linna asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, I know.  But, I did tell you." Priss replied with a laugh.

"You are impossible sometimes." Linna shot back.

"ETA at the factory is 3 minutes.  Suit up, Knight Sabers."  Sylia ordered as she entered the suit bay in the back of their transport.

The four women climbed into their hard suits, pneumatic hisses filled the air as the suits pressurized, the teasing banter over as they all got down to work.  Priss and Linna stepped over to their waiting motoroids and climbed aboard, awaiting launch.   Nene joined Sylia as the leader of the Knight Sabers made her way to the roof of the tractor-trailer.

"All right, Knight Sabers, it's Showtime!" Sylia said as the transport crashed through the barrier surrounding the factory.

________________________________________________________________________

Phoenix rocketed through the still night air, his firebird lighting the darkness as he passed by at near mach speeds and shaking the windows in their sills.  His face was set in an unmovable mask as he closed on the coordinates that Kitty had relayed to him.  The Knight Sabers were moving against a covert GENOM operation that is involved with that black box that controls the satellite weapons and could be connected to this 'Project:  Next Step' that Nene and Kitty had uncovered, so he wanted to be there, desperately.

Suddenly, a sharp, quick prick like that of a mosquito, struck the side of his neck, that sent an intense burning through his neck directly into his brain, where it exploded with a white hot intensity.  Concentration broken, Phoenix plummeted earthwards, his fiery sheath of telekinetic force dissipated to nothingness.

Without the protection of his force field, the sudden stop Phoenix experienced as he landed on an apartment building's roof caused all the air to leave his body in one great 'whoosh', as well as intensify the already unbearable pain tearing through the young X Man's head.

"Oh God…" escaped Phoenix's lips in the barest of whispers.

"God ain't gonna help you, but if you stop trying to use your TK, the pain won't go away, but it won't hurt quite as much." A modulated male voice said.

His brain on fire, Phoenix stopped trying to wrap himself in the protection he had always had since he was a child, his telekinesis.  True to the voice's promise, the pain eased up, but did not completely go away.  With a Herculean effort, Phoenix opened his eyes, peering up at a heavily armored form that bristled with weaponry.  "Who?  Why?" Phoenix was able to croak out, as he realized this was more than likely his assailant.

"I'm called Maverick, and the answer to why is simple; I'm being paid.  Now say good night little X Man."  The armored man called Maverick said as he leveled the barrel of a gun at Phoenix and pulled the trigger.  Spewing from the mouth of the weapon, a stream of electricity slammed into the prone mutant.  A spasm shook Phoenix as all of his muscles contracted at once and he then fell back to the rooftop in a smoking, unmoving heap.

"Target acquired." Maverick said into a miniature microphone that he had just keyed open.

"Secure the target, we will retrieve you shortly." A voice replied into his earpiece.

________________________________________________________________________

End of Ties That Bind Part 4 


	8. The Ties That Bind Part 5

Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – Ties That Bind Part 5 MegaTokyo, 2032 

The reinforced concrete of the factory's floor vibrated as the monstrous red form of the Super Boomer stepped from the shadows.  Arrayed around the crimson horror were the Knight Sabers, each poised to attack this new entrant onto the battlefield.  

"Sylia!  The satellite weapons are targeting the factory!  That red boomer is doing the targeting!" Mackie's agitated voice erupted across the closed circuit communication link the Knight Sabers shared.

"Relax, Mackie, and just try to disrupt the signal as best you can.  Nene, see what you can do to help from in here.  Priss, Linna, let's move in!" Sylia said in a cool monotone, all the while targeting the Super Boomer with her arm cannon.  Three shots spat from the cannon, each of the projectiles striking the boomer's chest armor dead center before the supersonic retort could finish reverberating through the factory complex.  

Three one-inch dents grouped on the chest armor were the only sign that the shots had made contact and seemed only to enrage the robotic monster even more.  With a roar it opened its mouth, exposing the plasma cannon hidden inside.  A white-hot stream of liquid light spewed forth scattering the assembled Knight Sabers.

"Sylia, we've managed to block it's targeting, but it won't last long!" Mackie said over the speakers within the Sabers helmets.

"Good enough, Mackie!  Alright, Knight Sabers, let's finish this!  Linna, use the knuckle bomber!" Sylia commanded.

"On it!" Linna replied as she cart wheeled herself close to the boomer, whose sensors struggled to keep up with the Knight Sabers as they danced around to avoid the deadly plasma streams it was spitting at them.  The olive armored Saber vaulted into the air landing with her legs scissored around the prototype boomer's neck.  With practiced ease, Linna engaged the knuckle bomber attached to her right fist and slammed it into the skull of the Super Boomer.  The boomer's skull exploded like an overripe melon as the shaped charges that make up the knuckle bomber made contact with the armor plating, but the boomer did not go down.  

"Sylia!  The satellites are firing wildly!  The command to fire got through, but without a target!  You guys have to get out of there!"  Mackie yelled into his microphone as he watched the discharge of the satellite weapon descend from the heavens through the front window of the Knight Sabers armored mobile command center.

"Understood!  Everyone out!" Sylia commanded as the liquid fire from the satellite began to move through the factory erratically.

"It's not done yet! Linna, move your ass!"  Priss screamed as she leveled the rail gun contained within her right arm at the headless, scarlet boomer.  Linna leapt from the shoulders of the damaged boomer as two rail gun spikes pierced the boomer's chest.  With a loud clang the husk of the Super Boomer fell to the concrete like a puppet with its strings cut, all the while the blast from the satellite burning its way through the complex.

"Now, let's get the Hell out of here!"  Priss yelled as they all beat a hasty retreat.

Inside of the white Hard Suit, Sylia frowned as she tried to control the anger welling up inside.  _This has to stop, Priss_. She thought as the Knight Sabers exited the quickly deteriorating industrial complex.

________________________________________________________________________

Blackness.  The entire world was a sea of darkness.

Movement.  Chris could feel the telltale signs of movement as he swam through the darkness. 

With formidable effort, Chris opened his eyes as his senses began to return to him and he regretted it immediately.  The lighting within the compartment he was in pierced his eyes like white-hot pokers, forcing him to quickly close his eyes in response and groan in pain.  

"So the rabbit decides to wake up.  I really don't know why the boss said you were dangerous.  You went and laid down just like a good little boy.  Heh."  A voice said from somewhere to Chris' right.

Carefully, Chris opened his eyes a sliver, allowing them to adjust to the ambient lighting.    He could feel that he was strapped down securely, but he was still able to move his head from side-to-side.  As he turned to his right, Chris made eye contact with the owner of the voice that had just spoken to him.  It was man in his early forties with a muscular build dressed in black military fatigues, the name 'Maverick' stitched in gray above his left pocket.  His eyes were such a pale shade of blue that they were almost white, a malicious gleam twinkling in their depths.

"Keep still, boy, or you'll regret it." Maverick said, a smirk creasing his weathered face.

Chris reached out with his mind to grip his captor with his TK when the world exploded as a searing pain ripped through his brain.  Tears formed at the edge of his vision as he stared at his captor, who was openly laughing at the young mutant's pain.

"Bastard." Chris croaked out.  Lights were dancing at the edges of his vision as his stare bore a hole in Maverick.

"Nah, the parents were married when I was born.  Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?  You've got a special cocktail of Psi-Inhibitors floating through your bloodstream right now, so every time you try to use your abilities it will be excruciatingly painful.  I did warn you." Maverick replied, smiling at Chris' pain.

"Bite me, asshole." Chris spat.

Maverick's face changed from one full of mirth and happiness to one of unbridled rage.  "I think the little X Man needs to learn respect and shut his mouth!" Maverick yelled as he rose from the bench he was seated on and crossed the distance between the two of them.  

The sight of Maverick's large gloved fist descending towards his face was the last thing that Chris viewed before his world went dark.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Damn the Knight Sabers!"  Mason swore as he pulled onto one of the barren highways that split the industrial center of Mega Tokyo.  

The imposing mass of the GENOM tower loomed on the horizon, a man made mountain of technology symbolizing the dominance of the corporation across the world.  Mason was considering what he would tell Chairman Quincy about the latest setback that had just occurred when the electronic tones of the car phone cut through his preoccupation.  Glancing down, Mason depressed the hands-free button on the console to answer the incoming call.

"This is Mason."

"Andersen, here sir.  I have some good news to report, Mr. Mason.  Maverick has acquired Phoenix this evening and is in transit to the research facility." Mason's personal assistant reported.

"Very good, Andersen.  This will balance the scales a bit.  Also, have a courier loyal to us ready to deliver a package to my facility."  Mason ordered his subordinate.

"He will meet you when you pull in to the Tower, sir." Andersen replied.

"Good.  That will be all, Andersen." Mason said as he closed the call before Andersen could comment.  

_With the mutant I will be able to placate old man Quincy, and let me slip the Black Box into my private facility without much fuss.  Yes, things are starting to look up. _ Mason thought, a feral grin splitting his face.  

________________________________________________________________________

A large section of the Yamaha Industrial Complex was burned as the Knight Sabers looked on.  Silence hung amongst them as the results of the night's foray lit the sky in this section of MegaTokyo.

"Do you think the box survived?" Nene asked.

"I would say the chances are almost non-existent, Nene." Sylia replied.

"It's better this way." Linna remarked.

"What do you mean, Linna?  We just lost twenty million for this job!  Twenty million, Linna!" the little red head responded with some heat.

Before she could answer, Shadowcat phased through the wall of the carrier and approached the assembled Knight Sabers.  "Excuse me, but I have some news for all of you.  Chris has not responded to any of our communications channels and the tracking device all X Men wear has been deactivated.  He was on his way to our present location, and then he disappeared into thin air.   I just got off the phone with Logan, and he agrees with me that this is not at all like Chris. I really need to get back, so we can start the search."

Kitty's words went through the Knight Sabers, sobering them immediately.  Sylia broke from the initial shock first.  "Kitty, call Wolverine and let him know we will help in any way possible.  Perhaps we should all meet at Raven's is an hour?"

"Thank you, Sylia.  I'll call him right now." Kitty responded in a very business-like tone.  She turned on her heel and walked away as she raised her cell phone to her ear.

Inside her helmet, Priss struggled to force the lump forming in her throat down.  _You better be okay, hero.  I'm not ready to lose you yet_. 

________________________________________________________________________

Large basalt doors slid open soundlessly as Mason approached the chairman of GENOM's office.  Chairman Quincy was not the type of person you wanted to interrupt without reason, but Mason believed the news he had would outweigh any potential chastisement the intrusion could cause.  Averting his gaze as he approached the enormous desk the Quincy was seated behind in an attempt to show proper deference to the man some called the most powerful in the world.

"Mason.  What brings you here, unannounced?" Quincy asked his subordinate, a hint of displeasure lacing his words.

Mason gathered himself for a moment before he responded.  "Chairman, I have news of the utmost importance and felt it was too significant to wait." Mason said, all the while his eyes glued on the pattern running through the granite the floor was made of.

"Hmm.  I believe I will be the judge of that, Mason.  Report."

"Yes sir.  Earlier this evening we received a setback in the development of the super boomer.  The Knight Sabers assaulted our facility and the prototype was lost." Mason began.

"I already know this Mason, our PR department has already informed the media what the official story will be.  Please tell me this is not the reason for your interruption." Quincy replied.

"No sir.  I believed I should inform you of setback first, then tell you of the coup that an agent of mine has been able to pull off." Mason paused for a moment glancing at the Chairman for his approval to continue.  "Earlier this evening we acquired the young X Man known as Phoenix.  I believe that his unique genetic structure will be invaluable to Project Next Step.  He has been moved to the research facility at this time." Mason bowed as he finished saying this, his untamed smile only being allowed when the Chairman could not see it.

"This is good news, Mason.  The acquisition more than makes up for the loss of the prototype that happened right under your nose." Quincy said as the last statement struck home.  He searched Mason's features to see if they would betray any of his emotions, but could not find even a trace of anything in the executive's demeanor.  

_You're good at the corporate game, Mason; I'll give you that_. Quincy thought before he continued.  "With this, and if you can manage to secure the section of Mega Tokyo from the authorities where the new development is to stand, all will be forgiven.  That will be all, Mason."

"Yes, Chairman.  Good night." Mason replied.  He bowed once again and left Quincy's office.

"Did you hear the conversation?" Quincy spoke after he was sure Mason was well away.

"Yes, milord.  This is a very fortunate turn of events for the program." Madigan responded as she stepped from a small hidden alcove in the back of the office.

"I believe you should send one of your hounds to retrieve the Summers boy before Mason can do any permanent damage.  Not right away though; let Mason think he has regained my good graces first before you pull the rug out from underneath him.  I like keeping him off balance; it improves his effectiveness as a pawn in the game we play."

"Consider it done, Lord." Madigan answered as she melted back into the shadows.

________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean Cerebro can't locate him?!?  His patterns have been programmed into the damn thing since birth for Christ's sakes!" Jubilee yelled, her shrill voice drowning out the sounds of Mega Tokyo at night.  

Arrayed around Raven's garage sat the assembled teams of X Men and Knight Sabers alike.  Jubilee was on the verge of going ballistic and from the look on her face, so was the young woman Chris had become so quickly attached to, Priss.  _God, I've got to get this under control.  Thanks again, Charley for leaving me in charge._ Logan thought to himself.

"I know that Jubilation, but he still ain't showin' up.  Look, for someone to take Chris out this clean and quiet like, it has to be a pro we're up against.  He was hunting the boy and knew just how to take him down.  This is not a random mutant abduction we're talking about here.  I still have some contacts around here that I can _persuade_ to give me some information, so don't give up hope." Logan responded. 

"If I may?" Sylia spoke up.

"Of course." Logan replied.

"In all probability, GENOM is involved in this abduction.  The mutant abductions and their possible ties to GENOM are the reason that the X Men came to Mega Tokyo in the first place, correct?" Sylia questioned, coolly running her gaze over the assembled heroes.  Seeing that all understood, Sylia continued, "Add to that the information that Shadowcat, Nene, and Mackie were able to acquire about this Project Next Step and the gun appears to be smoking."

"Makes sense to me.  Kitty, I want you to check the 'Net and see if you can stumble on anything like last time.  Jubes, Mariko, I need you guys to check out the section of Tinsel City where Chris vanished and see if any locals witnessed anything." Logan said.

"Logan, that's searching for a needle in a fucking haystack!" Jubilee complained.  Frustration finally boiled over and she quickly left the garage to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm already on it, Logan." Mariko said as she shared a look with the field leader of the X Men, and rose to follow the distraught young mutant.

"Thanks." Logan relied with a strained smile.

"Logan, what can I do to help find Chris?" Priss asked.  The usually rough and ready to fight biker chick was fighting to control her emotions, but Logan could smell the anxiety and concern pouring from the young woman. 

_She's trying to keep herself from breaking down_. Logan thought to himself. 

"Excuse me Logan, but I believe that Priss could help you in locating some of the more colorful parts of Mega Tokyo." Sylia offered, obviously sensing Priss' unease herself. "And I will have Mackie assist Kitty with the search of the Internet, while Nene can check the ADP files for likely suspects.  I will get in touch with my sources and see if they can come up with anything and Linna can join the ladies on the streets as soon as she has Ms. Chang on the next flight out of Japan."

"If everyone agrees, then I don't have a problem.  Priss, why don't you get a couple hours of sleep and we'll start at four." Logan said.  The brunette singer just nodded and went into the back, presumably to get the advised rest.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris awoke slowly, his vision blurry as he strained to open his eyes.  Above, Chris could see a fluorescent light fixture glaring down at him.  Carefully, he attempted to sit up and immediately regretted it.  He felt light headed and the ceiling swam around his vision as he was forcibly stopped by the restraints he had not noticed before.  

_I have to get out of here_. Chris thought as he tried to grasp the restraints with his telekinesis.  Nothing.  He couldn't even feel the straps holding him in place.  _Oh God.  They must have some kind of nullifier in here. _

"Well, well.  It seems that our little mutant friend has decided to wake up." A modulated voice said from above Chris.  "Now, you are going to answer some questions for us about the X Men."

"Go to Hell." Chris croaked from his dry throat.

"That was not very polite, so I assume I will be forced to be impolite as well." The voice replied.

The table that Chris was strapped to began to tilt up, bringing him to a semblance of a standing position, only his restraints keeping him from tumbling to the floor.  With a pneumatic hiss, his arms began to lift from his sides, extended out so that Chris appeared to be crucified.  From somewhere behind him, Chris could hear a door open.  A person in a biohazard clean suit stepped into his field of view and moved directly towards him.  The attendant ripped away the hospital gown that Chris was clothed in, then proceeded to place electrode pads on various parts of his naked body.  After this task was completed, the individual wordlessly left the room, as Chris could hear the door open and close once again behind him. 

"Let us begin.  What is your name?" the voice asked.

"Why ask?  You already know."

"Answer or receive punishment." The voice replied.

"Phoenix."

"No.  I want your real name.  Now."

"No."

Pain exploded in Chris' brain as pain receptors from all across his body began to fire at once.

"What is your name?"

"Fuck you." Chris replied, spitting blood from his mouth where he had bitten his own lip.

The lances of pain returned tenfold and the screaming began.

________________________________________________________________________

Priss leaned against the bar sipping a beer as the moans of pain resonated throughout the tavern.  All around her were strewn the unconscious and barely conscious forms of the local yakuza.  Across the room stood Wolverine, his claws popped and gleaming red with use.  He had a short Japanese man pinned against the wall, the claws on his left hand poised centimeters below the man's crotch.

"Alright, Touji, give me some bloody answers or I start the sex change operation right now." Wolverine growled.

"I don't know what you mean, Wolverine-san." Touji replied, his voice a couple of octaves higher.

"Bullshit!" Wolverine snarled.  With a savage quickness his right hand shot up from his side, the claws flashing as he slashed across his captives vision, just nicking the tip of his nose.

Touji, completely terrified of the feral mutant, lost control and began to blubber like a baby.  A few minutes later and Wolverine had the information he wanted and walked over to the bar Priss was leaning against.

"C'mon, I got a lead."

Nodding, Priss followed Wolverine from the bar to the alley where their bikes were stashed.  "What's the lead, Logan?" Priss asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

Logan looked at the young singer and realized she was near to passing out due to exhaustion.  They had been 'investigating' Chris' disappearance since four o'clock in the morning and it was now almost nine at night.  "One that I have to handle on my own, Priss."

"Why?"

"Because you're exhausted AND you would give me away even if you were fully awake.  The guy who nabbed Chris was a contracted pro and I have a better chance of catching the bastard napping if I go this alone." Logan responded.

"God damn it, Logan, I want to help find Chris!" Priss complained, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

"And you have darlin'.  You are exhausted and have not had my training, Priss.  The argument's over.  Go home and get some sleep.  I promise I'll call as soon as I know something, okay?" Logan said.

~_Sigh_~  "I'm going Logan, but you better call if you find anything.  If you don't I may take it out on your hide." Priss threatened as she mounted her sleek motorcycle.

"I promise." 

Logan watched the red motorcycle disappear around the corner.  He turned to his bike and climbed on, the engine rumbling as he hit the ignition.

"Maverick, I'm coming for you bub."

________________________________________________________________________

**End of Ties That Bind Part 5**


	9. The Ties That Bind Part 6

Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – Ties That Bind Part 6 

MegaTokyo, 2032 

"So this is the X Man called Phoenix, Dr. Keele?" Mason inquired as he looked down on the examination room where a team of medical personnel drew blood and tissue samples from the unconscious form laid out on the examination table.  The young man was naked, and Mason could see the telltale signs of the 'interview' he had been a part of.  At various places on the prone form were cuts, bruises, and burn marks, though none appeared to be life threatening.  Beside Mason an old man with thin white hair stood gazing down on the heavily sedated mutant, his white lab coat almost bursting at the seams as it stretched across his girth.

"Yes, Mr. Mason.  From our preliminary tests we have determined he is least a beta level mutant, possibly even an alpha.  He did not crack as we hoped when we debriefed him, however.  Very strong willed for someone so young." 

"Have you sent the data to the appropriate people in Project:  Next Step?"

"All data that you authorized to be released, has been sent to Madigan's team, sir." Keele responded.

"Good, the bitch will not be able to say we are not sharing information.  Are we going to be able to contain him if he is used as a test subject with the new hybrid boomers you are developing?  If he is an alpha, that could pose problems."

"I do not believe it will be a problem, sir.  The perimeter nullifiers are installed and are fully operational.  In any case, the new hybrids will keep our guest from leaving, of that I am certain." Keele said.

"See that he doesn't, doctor.  Andersen will be overseeing the testing this afternoon.  Make sure that the subject is prepared." Mason stated as he turned and began to walk towards the exit.

"Yes sir, all will be ready for the appointed time." Keele replied, a trickle of sweat running down the side of his face even though the air conditioner kept the room temperature at a constant 65 degrees.

________________________________________________________________________

The streets of MegaTokyo were a blur as the red racing bike weaved through the minor traffic on the beltway, the rider ignoring the angry hand gestures of her fellow motorists.  Priss' mind was elsewhere, concentrating on the road left to her subconscious and her instincts.  Her emotions were running wild as she worried for the young man she had known for such a short time, Chris Summers, a man who made her feel something she had not known since her days in the biker gang.  Love.  When she was a part of the gang, she had fallen in love with the gang's leader and thought that love would never come her way again after he was murdered.

Now the mutant hero, Phoenix, in a blaze of glory had come into her life and without any effort worked his way into her heart.  And just as quickly he had been taken from her.  The injustice of it made her angry and the fear she felt for his well-being tied her stomach into knots.  

And now, after an entire day looking for leads with Logan, the leader of this group of X Men, she was heading home to rest after he told her she could get in the way where he was going because she was exhausted.  It pissed her off, but she knew he was right.  

With practiced ease, Priss pulled her bike into the small storage area attached to her trailer and turned the powerful engine off.  Shaking her hair out as she removed her helmet, Priss noticed that something did not _feel _right.  Nonchalantly, she pulled the components for her modular Member-II handgun and began to assemble them.

"You won't be needing the gun, Miss Asagiri." A gravelly male voice said from behind her.

Priss rolled off her bike, snapping the magazine of her pistol into place just before leveling it in the direction of the speaker.  "I'll be the judge of that!" Priss yelled.  She could see the faint outline of a man standing in the shadows, the cherry of a cigarette providing the only illumination as he took a long, slow drag.

"I'm actually here to ask you to help me recover something we both care about." The man stated as he emerged from the shadows, his hands rose to show he meant no harm.  In the light, Priss could see he was a man in his late forties, but obviously in very good shape.  His blonde hair had gray at the temples, but his ice blue eyes held an intensity she had never seen before.

"Help you?  I don't even know you.  How do you know my name?" Priss replied with heat, both physical and mental exhaustion shortening her already infamous temper.

"My name is Alex Summers.  I believe you know my nephew, Christopher." He replied smoothly, all the while keeping his hands where she could see them.  

"Maybe.  Are you an X Man too?" Priss questioned.

"No, I am not an X Man.  As to how I know your name, Wolverine is not the only mutant in MegaTokyo with sources of information.  I know that you and my nephew are friends, so I am coming to you for help in freeing him." Alex responded, his eyes reading her face for a reaction.

"You know where Chris is?  Then why don't you call the X Men?  They would help you get him back."

"The X Men and I do not see eye to eye on many things, especially me and Wolverine.  We had a disagreement over a woman a number of years ago and he has never forgiven me for taking her from him.  I do not have time to discuss this further.  Christopher is in danger and I am going to get him out of it tonight, with or without you.  It would just be easier with you." Alex stated.

Priss' concern for Chris warred with her natural distrust for strangers as she struggled to make a decision.  Alex could see the emotion play across her pretty face, inwardly enjoying the pressure he applying to the young singer.

"Let's go." Was all that Priss said as she climbed back onto her motorcycle and began to back it out of its storage area.  _But, I'm not going to be the only one going with you either, Mr. Alex Summers.  The Knight Sabers will be there to back me up._ Priss thought as she keyed the distress beacon built into her motorcycle console.

________________________________________________________________________

A grunt escaped Chris as he slowly regained consciousness; his body protesting as he began to sit up and take in his surroundings.  He was seated on a cold concrete floor of a large building that appeared to be an industrial site or warehouse of some kind, wearing a black body suit that appeared to have some electronics sewn into the fabric. _ How the Hell did I get here and what am I wearing? Last thing I remember was being interrogated.  Being helpless… _    

At the thought of his rough treatment, Chris instinctively called upon his powers, hoping that the psi-inhibitting drugs he had been given were not still in his system.  With a sigh of relief, Chris could _feel_ around himself with his telekinesis.  Assisted by a gentle push of his TK, Chris forced his aching body up off the floor and began to make his way towards one end of the warehouse where he could see an exit sign flickering in the shadows.  _Time to get out of here. _

"Going somewhere, Phoenix?"  A voice asked over the warehouse's PA system.  "We have some potential friends we would like you to meet."

The pneumatic hiss of hydraulics filled the air as the floor opened up twenty feet in front of Chris.  Super cooled air rolled from the opening, blanketing the concrete floor in a fine mist as four humanoid shapes rose from the opening, their features obscured by tendrils of the unnatural fog.  

Time seemed to stand still as the vapor fell from the figures, the features of his 'potential friends' finally becoming visible.  They were combat boomers, but with features that caused Chris' stomach to turn in knots.  Each standing ten feet tall, they had high brows ringed with a vast array of sensors, and the beady yellow eyes all mutants feared.

**"****Target identified.   Mutant designate:  Phoenix.  Begin termination sequence."**

"Sentinels." Came out as a whisper as Chris enveloped himself in his Phoenix effect.

________________________________________________________________________

"Doctor, the subject has reached the upper limit of beta level and is now moving into the Alpha range, sir."  A technician reported from his monitoring station.

"Good.  Good.  Keep recording the data." Doctor Keele replied.  "We will be able to give these new boomers a good field test, eh, Mr. Andersen?"

"We shall see, doctor."  Andersen responded coolly as he looked through observation window upon the battle about to unfold.

________________________________________________________________________

**"Mutant designate: Phoenix approaching alpha level.  Threat level, low."**  One of the Sentinel\boomers stated as it moved towards Chris.

Chris rose from the floor, trying to put some space between him and the murderous boomer hybrids, his psionic fire wings flaring in response.  _I have to finish this quick.  I will not be taken again! _ Chris thought desperately.  

His right arm stabbed forward, sending a fiery claw at the nearest boomer's head.  The attack struck true, the boomer's head engulfed in the blazing talons, as it was removed from its body.  Sparks form severed electronics and orange boomer blood erupted from where the head had recently been attached, creating a noxious stench as it spilled onto the warehouse floor.

"Unit 02 is dysfunctional due to telekinetic assault.  Proceed with termination of mutant designate:  Phoenix.  Increasing threat level to moderate.  Enact psionic suppression protocols."

One of the boomers, with a large 03 marked on it left chest plate, opened its' mouth revealing the cannon hidden there.  But instead of the blast of white-hot energy that usually came from the mouth cannon, wave after wave of ultra sonic white noise spewed forth and slammed into the flaming telekinetic shield protecting Chris.  The high frequency sound waves cut through the shield like it was not there, taking the embattled  X Man square in the chest.

Chris' hands shot to his ears, as he tried vainly to stop the sonic attack, the high-pitched vibrations striking the sensitive inner ear and tearing through the whisper thin membrane of his eardrums.  The ultra-sonics were effective, as they broke his concentration, and Chris plummeted to the hard concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse, his Phoenix effect dispelled.  Air rushed from his lungs as he made contact, joined by a sickening snap as a couple of his ribs were fractured by the sudden stop.  Spots swam at the edge of his vision as Chris struggled to stay awake, knowing that if he fell into the blackness of unconsciousness, he would probably be dead in seconds.

"Mutant designate:  Phoenix is pacified.  Proceeding with extermination."

"No…" came from Chris' lips, as blood ran freely from his nose and ears, dripping onto the cool concrete.  "I am not pacified, I will _LIVE!_**"**  The fiery aura of his Phoenix effect roared to life, and the battered mutant rose from the floor, his eyes glowing with hellish fire.    

________________________________________________________________________

**Westchester, NY – Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters**

A wave of pure psionic energy washed over Professor Xavier as he read the proposal he was going to make on Capital Hill regarding mutants and their rights.  His jerked back immediately, his eyes staring into nothingness.

"Charles, what is it?" Dr. Henry McCoy, the Beast, asked with some concern at his mentor's sudden reaction.

"Christopher…he has pushed past the mental blocks I placed on his abilities when he was boy, Henry.  He just projected all of his fear, pain, and rage across the astral plane." The Professor answered.

"Oh, God." McCoy responded as the implications of Xavier's statement sank in.  "Is he hurt, Charles?"

"Nothing permanent from what I am getting, but I need to get to MegaTokyo as soon as possible, Henry.  He is in a very dangerous stage of his development.  You will have to handle the Congressional hearing without me.  Have someone prepare the Blackbird."  Xavier ordered.

"On my way, Charles." McCoy replied as he bounded out of the Professor's office.

________________________________________________________________________

**"**_I will live, and you will BURN!" _Chris shouted at the sentinel/boomers, his voice hollow and deep, almost inhuman.  The flaming claws of his psionic Phoenix erupted from the firebird's main body, engulfing the closest two of the mechanical mutant hunters in fiery talons.  Armored hides immediately began to bubble from the intense heat being generated by the scorching grip, sparks and orange blood flying from their joints as the claws began to contract.

Power rippled through Chris' body as he decimated two of the hybrid boomers, his injuries forgotten.  Fury boiled inside him as he tossed aside the carcasses of the ruined sentinel/boomers and turned his gaze towards the last boomer standing.  The final boomer was sending round after round of high velocity ammunition towards the hovering mutant before it; all melting upon impact with the shields that Chris had wrapped himself in.

"Mutant designate:  Phoenix threat level raised to high.  This unit's internal circuits beginning to fuse due to intense heat target mutant is generating.  Initiating final solution protocols to ensure mutant extermination.  Self destruct of internal atomic device in 5…4…3…" 

_"No, you will not!"  _Chris yelled as he enveloped the boomer in a telekinetic sheath just before the atomic core of the boomer went critical.  The sheath channeled the energy of the boomer's 'final solution' into the concrete foundation of the warehouse, the focused force causing a shockwave to roll through the floor like a tidal wave.  

For what seemed an eternity, but was actually seconds, the entire structure shook.  Some of the pylons supporting the roof, twisted under the increased strain, causing large sections of the covering to collapse.  One such section, about 500 feet across, fell upon the flaming form of Phoenix, burying the mutant under a several tons of debris.

Silence filled the warehouse as the dust began to settle from the battle, only small wisps of smoke rising from the smoldering remains of the boomer/sentinels rising through the rubble providing movement.  The world seemed to hold its breath for a moment, then exhale as the collapsed roof was suddenly flung from its resting place, various pieces flying in every direction as Chris freed himself from the steel and concrete tomb.  

_"I will be free!" _ Echoed through the cavernous expanse of the ruined building, the young mutant's Phoenix effect growing to unbelievable proportions, the psionic firebird rising into the MegaTokyo night through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

Just as suddenly as it had burst free of cage, the Phoenix effect disappeared, leaving Chris struggling to stand amongst the destruction he had wreaked.  The black body suit he had been wearing hung in tatters, the sensors sewn into the fabric in ruins.  Blood was dried and cracking across his face from the ill treatment he had received and there was a constant ringing in his ears.  Chris leaned against a large chunk of concrete and slid to a seated position, his legs unable to hold him upright any longer.

"Guess you can tell that an X Man's been here, with all the property damage." Chris said to the wreckage around him, his voice back to normal, a pain filled grin on his face.  Every part of his body ached, and his vision began to blur as he shifted to find a more comfortable position.  

"Aw, hell…" The exhausted young man stated as he slipped into the cool embrace of unconsciousness.

________________________________________________________________________

"Sis! Sis, we've got a problem!"  An excited Mackie yelled as he ran into Sylia's room without knocking.  He stopped short as he spotted her sitting on her bed, watching the evening news.  

Sylia was in only a towel, having just come from the shower, and immediately knew _something_ was wrong when her younger brother didn't take the opportunity to ogle her current undressed state. "Calm down, Mackie.  What is it?"

"We just received an alert signal from Priss' motoroid!" her brother responded.

"From Priss?  That's not like her at all.  Where is the signal coming from, Mackie?" Sylia asked in a calming tone.

"The signal been on the move and is now somewhere in the abandoned industrial complexes near Paradise Loop.  We'll have to be closer to get an exact location, though." Mackie replied.

"Understood.  Mackie, call Linna and Nene and tell them we will pick them up in route, then prepare the mobile command center to be ready to leave."

"Right!  I'm on it, sis." Mackie replied as he turned and headed towards the door.

_Hang on Priss; we're on our way. _ Sylia thought as she hastily pulled on some clothes.

________________________________________________________________________

"Holy Shit!" Priss exclaimed as she saw the fiery form of Chris' Phoenix effect scream into the night sky from the roof of a warehouse about two hundred meters ahead.  Her companion, Alex Summers, also known as Havok, looked on, his face an impassive mask.  

"Looks like my sources were correct, Miss Asagiri.  Christopher must be just ahead." 

Priss just glanced at the older mutant, not wanting to betray anything to the man.  _ If it wasn't for Chris being kidnapped I wouldn't be anywhere near you, asshole.  I trust you about as far as I can throw you.  Hurry up, Sylia. _

The unlikely duo made their way towards the source of the night's pyrotechnics, a large building that by outward appearance is a run down warehouse complex.  Havok's sources had informed him that Chris was being held here as a test subject for some group interested in mutant control.  

Havok let out a small plasma blast, melting a gate from its' hinges, to allow the pair to get past the fence surrounding the complex.  Priss followed the man who called himself Christopher's uncle across the docking bays where tractor trailers at one time used to unload and take on their cargoes, noticing the man move like a professional, always keeping cover close at hand and out of the line of potential observation when possible.  They reached a side entrance, Havok leading the way inside.  

The door opened into the large open space where the goods being held for shipment would be stored.  Half of the roof appeared to have collapsed, spreading debris across the floor, and sparks rained down in dazzling spurts from where live power lines had been abruptly cut in various places around the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"It looks like a war zone in here." Havok stated as he began to pick his way through the wreckage.

Priss didn't answer the man, instead concentrating on her own navigation of the rubble, warily keeping her pistol at the ready.  _ Where the hell are you, hero? _

_ Priss…is that you? _ A voice that sounded like Chris' spoke inside her brain.

"Chris?  Chris, where are you?" Priss responded vocally.  Havok looked over at her with a questioning look on his face.

_ I'm in the middle of this mess, Priss.  I-I can't explain it, but I'm speaking to you telepathically.  I'm hurt pretty bad, Priss. _Chris sent to Priss.

_ I'm on my way. _ Priss thought back as she began to hurry toward the center of the warehouse, all caution forgotten.  She clambered over the ruined chunks of steel and concrete, ignoring Havok who followed silently behind.  As she reached the summit of a large piece of the fallen roof, her heart caught in her throat.  

Before her was the unmoving form of the man she was searching for, his body battered and burnt, dried blood cracked and crusty covering his face as he was propped against another part of the destroyed roof about twenty feet away.  _ Oh my God, Chris what did they do to you? _ His head lifted as she thought this, his eyes finding hers immediately.  Priss stared into his green eyes, surprised to see them so clear and cognizant.

_ I was their fucking test subject. _He replied to her telepathically, his bitterness and anger easily felt through the connection.

Priss jumped from her perch and ran over to the fallen mutant's side.  Gently, she reached up and pushed away some of his hair from the front of his face, noticing idly through her tears that he now had a streak of white in his otherwise brown hair.

"I'm just glad you're alive right now, hero.  We'll get the bastards who did this, I promise." Priss said.  Chris' right hand came up from his side and he stroked Priss' cheek softly.

"Hate to break up such a tender moment, but we aren't alone." Havok said from atop the same location Priss had just been perched on.  His chest began to glow with a white light, waves of heat coursing from his body as the energy continued to build, glowing like a miniature star as he scanned the interior of the decimated storage facility.  Then Havok's gaze stopped, as he seemed to find what he was looking for just to the left of their position, a malevolent grin splitting his hard face.  With the simple action of pointing his fist at a target, which the two young people could not see due to their location, an unbelievably huge blast of plasma streaked across the intervening distance in an instant.

"Now, we're alone." Havok stated as a series of explosions echoed in the background.

"Who are you?" Chris croaked, his throat unbelievably dry as he looked up at the mutant from his prone position.

"Why, Christopher Nathan Summers, you don't recognize your own Uncle?"

________________________________________________________________________

Moments ago in the Control Room of the Sentinel Project… 

"Sir, the situation is deteriorating rapidly.  The mutant has just spiked all of the readouts and demolished the testing grounds.  The prototypes have been destroyed as well." Andersen reported into the man on the vid-phone, Brian J. Mason.  Behind Andersen, the scene was chaos, techs trying to regain some modicum of control of the situation.

"I witnessed the display from the Tower, Andersen.  Transmit the collected data to another of our laboratories and evacuate before the ADP arrives.  Make sure no evidence is left behind."  Mason replied, his hands folded in front of his mouth.  

"We are in the process of doing that now, sir.  The download should commence…" The rest of the transmission was cut off, filling Mason's view screen with static.

"Damn it!" Mason exclaimed as pounded the keyboard attached to the vid-phone, sending the keys in flying in different direction as they came loose from the abuse.

________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle?  I don't have an uncle." Chris said to the man standing atop the pile of debris.

"Oh yes you do, Christopher, or would you prefer Phoenix?  Kind of sappy taking your mother's code name don't you think?  Anyway, my name is Alex Summers.  Your father, Scott Summers, a.k.a. the X Man, Cyclops, was my older brother." Havok replied. 

"Why didn't my Dad or Mom ever tell me about you?" Chris responded, his tone revealing his disbelief.  "Why didn't the Professor or Logan?"

"Probably because I have an intense hatred of the X Men, especially your father." Havok stated, matter-of-factly.  With a quick flick of his wrist a small handgun popped into his hand from somewhere up his jacket sleeve.  

"And now it's time to finish my mission." Havok said as he squeezed the trigger.  With a pneumatic hiss a small dart flew the intervening distance taking Priss in the right shoulder.  Her eyes began to immediately glass over and she fell forward onto Chris' legs.

"Priss!  You son of a bitch, what did you do to her?" Chris screamed as he rolled the brunette Knight Saber onto her back to remove the dart, the effort making his head swim.

"Don't worry, Christopher, that was just a tranquilizer.  Young Miss Asagiri is too feisty and my people will be here soon to pick the two of you up." Chris' uncle replied.  "This will just make the capture easier.  I promise your little girlfriend won't be hurt…yet.  My employer has need of the both of you alive and relatively intact."

_"No, you will not take us!"  _Chris' voice boomed.  Psionic fire surrounded the injured mutant and in an instant he was back on his feet, maneuvering to keep himself between his newly found uncle and the unconscious Priss.  The pain of his injuries forgotten, anger filled the X Man as he faced the man who wanted to return him to captivity.

"So you want to take a shot, boy?" Havok said, his eyes deadly calm as he watched his nephew and his own power beginning to build again.  "Then bring it!"

_"Bastard!"_ Chris roared as a claw shot forth from his fiery aura.  The talons closed over Havok as he stared in disbelief.

"What?  But you aren't supposed to be able to touch me with your abilities!  You're a Summers!  Your father and I couldn't harm each other with our gifts because of our blood relationship!" Havok screamed as his clothing began to smolder from the flaming claw holding him, his arms pinned in an unbreakable grip.

"You will notice that I have my Mother's abilities, Uncle Alex.  Didn't you know it is the mother that passes on the mutant gene?   How can you hurt your own family?  Perhaps I should look?"  Chris asked in his power filled voice.  The X Man reached forth with his recently developed telepathy, coming into contact with his uncle's mind.  There was a small amount of resistance, which Chris swept away like he would swat a gnat, then he was inside Havok's thoughts. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  Stay out of my mind!" 

Chris dove into Havok's mind, sifting through the man's memories like they were sand, his stomach turning from the sheer darkness they contained.  Finally, Chris stopped as he saw the face of a woman who had died a decade before, his mother, Jean Grey-Summers.  The memory sprang to life from Alex Summers viewpoint, watching as the young woman held back a wall of lava from overtaking her teammates.

"Mom…" 

The scene shifted as she was struck by a blast of plasma from Havok's hands, her concentration destroyed and half her body incinerated as the wall of lava overtook her petite form.  With a jolt Chris left his uncle's mind, the wrath burning with a white-hot intensity in his heart, for the first time in his young life feeling true hatred.

"No…you murdered her, you son of a bitch!  Why?  What did she do to deserve dying?  Answer me damn you!"  Chris roared. 

"Heh, why boy?  Why not?  I want everything your father ever loved and cared about destroyed, that's why." Havok replied as he tried to uncurl from the fetal position that the viciousness of Chris' attack put him in.  "He left me to die.  So I made sure him and his bitch wife died too.  Now I'll find a way to destroy you to, punk."

"That will not happen.  My parents will be avenged!" Chris screamed.  Fresh blood streamed from his various injuries as all of the hate he now felt boiled to the surface.  "You took them from me!  I grew up alone because of your delusions!  Now I will make you feel the pain of that loss, 'Uncle Alex'.  You will cease to exist!" 

Once again, the Phoenix effect swelled around Chris as he rose from the floor and came to rest in front of his now cowering uncle.  Chris gripped Havok with his telekinesis, bringing him eye level with his nephew.  The furious young mutant grabbed his uncle by the sides of his head and began to burn telepathically into the mind of Havok.  Deep inside the mutant mercenary's mind, Chris found the core of his wicked uncle's consciousness, a single black flame in field of white, with floating windows all around representing the memories Alex Summers had accumulated through the years.  

"Oh God.  Oh God.  I don't want to die!  Please, don't kill me!" Havok whimpered.  The man's ice blue eyes seemed ready to explode from their sockets as tears ran down his face.  He had the look of a man who knew that his final retribution was at hand, and would be found wanting.

_"I'm not going to kill you, Uncle Alex, but you may wish I had."  _Chris responded, his voice deathly cold.  Inside Havok's mind the newborn telepath began to mentally lash out at the windows into the other man's past, shattering them into millions of shards.  As each window was devastated another piece of Havok's mind became blank, a clean slate upon which new imprints could be made.  Chris increased the intensity of his attack, thousands of the panes of glass breaking in the space of a thought.

"Arrrrrgghhh!!  Get out of my mind!" Havok sobbed in the physical world, his cries falling on the deaf ears of his nephew.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sylia leapt down from the jagged hole in the roof of the warehouse, her jump jets slowing her descent into a controlled fall.  All around her the signs of a tremendous battle could be seen, debris from the collapsed roof scattered across the concrete floor and the smoldering forms of some new type of boomer, stood silent testament to the struggle.  She noted with calm detachment that an overlooking control tower had been incinerated as well.  _ What has Priss gotten herself into this time? _

"Sylia!  I've got life signs toward the center of the building!  One of them is definitely Priss!" Nene exclaimed from within her hardsuit.  The youngest Knight Saber was in an over watch position, using her potent scanners to search the building and surrounding area for anything that could pose a threat to the Knight Sabers.

"Linna and I are on the move, Nene.  Stay sharp." Sylia responded across the private communications channel the Knight Sabers shared.  "Let's go, Linna."

"Right." The young woman in the olive green hardsuit responded.  With the grace of a cat, Linna came to rest on the concrete floor, barely making a sound as she landed.

The two Knight Sabers moved through the debris of the ruined warehouse to the place where Nene had detected the life signs.  As they crested a large chunk of the roof they both stopped short.  On another piece of the fallen ceiling stood Chris, his Phoenix effect blazing, another man's head gripped in his hands.  What stopped the two mercenaries was the power that flowed from Chris' voice as it carried across to them.  Each word the X Man said carried an underlying pain that Linna and Sylia would swear they could _feel._

"Oh my God, Sylia.  I don't know why, but I KNOW that man killed Chris' parents and he's his uncle."  Linna said.

"I don't understand it either, Linna." The leader of the Knight Sabers replied.  She tore her gaze from the unfolding scene and spotted Priss' unconscious form.  "There's Priss.  Watch my back, Linna."

"I will." She replied, her attention on the horrific view unfolding before her.

Sylia knelt beside Priss, lifting her visor to take a closer look.  The singer was just unconscious as far as Sylia could tell, even snoring lightly.  "Linna, keep your eye on Chris, I'm going to get Priss out here."

"You two better hurry, ADP is on the way." Nene's voice chirped on radio before Linna could respond.

"How is Priss, Sylia?" Linna asked, ignoring Nene's statement.

"She's been tranquilized, but otherwise I think she's fine." Sylia replied as she fired her wing jets, rising into the MegaTokyo night sky.

________________________________________________________________________

Chris ignored the cries of the man, and continued his psychic assault on the very fiber of everything that made Alex Summers, Alex Summers.  Heartbeats later, all of Havok's memory 'windows' lay in shards, the fiery aura surrounding Chris' astral form refracting into millions upon millions of tiny flames.  The core 'flame' of Alex Summers still burned, but now with a pure blue brilliance.  Fiery tendrils ran from Chris' hands in Havok's mindscape, surrounding the center of his uncle's being, slowly solidifying into one memory window.  Havok's mind would now and forever see the pain of a little boy left an orphan; never able to create or experience new thoughts until the day he died.

_"I've taken everything away from you now, just like you did to me.  I won't kill you, you son of a bitch, but your mind WILL remember what you have lost." _Chris stated aloud to the once powerful man curled into a fetal position at his feet.  

_"I have avenged you Mom and Dad." _ Chris said into the stillness around him.  The fury that fueled him began to ebb from him as quickly as it had risen, taking with it the will to remain upright.  Like a puppet with his strings cut, Chris collapsed, his legs unable to hold him in a standing position.  Exhaustion washed over the young man, so fatigued that he did not even notice the gasp of alarm coming from his unknown observer and the sounds of her footfalls as they rushed to his side.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Man, I feel like shit." Chris stated aloud, his voice no longer rumbling with power, as he looked up into the MegaTokyo sky. 

"You look like shit too." A green hard suit said to him as it leaned over his prone form. 

_ Linna. _"Hi, Linna." Chris responded.

"You two really know how to worry people, Chris."  She replied as she knelt beside him and carefully picked him up into her armor-clad arms.

"Yeah, I've heard that before.  How is Priss?"

"Sylia says she was just knocked out.  She'll be fine, Chris."

"Thank God.  Can we get out of here?" Chris stated, his weary voice caring the relief he felt.

"You got it." Linna replied.  "What about that guy?"

"Leave him.  He doesn't exist anymore." Chris responded in a bone chilling tone.

"Right.  Let's go, the ADP is on the way." Linna said, keeping her questions to herself.  As if on queue, the sound of police sirens began to filter into range.

________________________________________________________________________

"So, what've we got, Daley?" Leon asked as his partner approached.  All around Leon's squad car ADP officers were moving on various tasks, questioning the few witnesses they could find and tagging evidence.

"A warehouse that was supposed to be abandoned was actually a secret laboratory facility for some type of weird boomer technology.  Apparently, they were testing some prototypes, we found some parts, and something went wrong.  Oh, and there are some eyewitness reports of, and I quote, 'A giant bird made of fire', that tore the roof off this place, literally." The red headed detective replied.

"A giant bird of fire?  It just gets better and better." Leon muttered.

"That's not all, Leon.  Our sweethearts, the Knight Sabers, were seen leaving with two people in their arms."

"Great.  Next you're gonna tell me that Genom has already got the Chief pulling us out." Leon grumbled.

"Well, as a matter of fact…"

________________________________________________________________________

"Damn, that stings." Chris complained.  

Mariko looked at the young man in disbelief.  "Christopher, I have patched you up a thousand times, and you still complain when I clean the minor wounds.  Your serious injuries will be healed in a couple of days instead of months, but I just don't have the energy to close all of these cuts you have, and they have to be cleaned."

"Sorry, M'ko.  You know I appreciate you taking care of me." Chris said with a blush.

"Hmmm." Was all the response Chris received as Mariko resumed cleaning a particularly nasty gash right at his hairline.

"If you're done bitchin', we have some things we need to talk about, kid." Logan stated as he leaned up against the bar in Sylia's apartment.  The owner of the flat herself was seated on the loveseat across from Chris and Mariko, quietly sipping some tea. 

The Knight Sabers had transported their two friends to Sylia's place since it was closer, calling Logan and Mariko en route so they could meet them there.  Mariko had gotten right to work on the two injured young people, using a small trickle of her healing ability at Chris' insistence to purge Priss' system of the tranquilizers that Havok had shot her with.  The brunette singer was now snoring lightly at Chris' side on the couch, her head resting easily on his right shoulder.  Chris' injuries had been much more serious, more than a few broken or cracked bones and a punctured lug, however, and had taxed Mariko's abilities to the limit. She now had dark circles under her eyes, and her face was drawn from exhaustion as she cleaned the superficial wounds that were scattered across the young X Man's body.  

Chris knew that she would probably sleep for at least 18 hours to recover from the amount of energy she had to expend in the healing process, and the knowledge made him feel a deep sense of guilt.  _ I'm sorry, M'ko.  More than you know. _ Chris sent telepathically.

Mariko's gaze left the wound she was cleaning and met his for a moment, softening visibly.  _ I know, Chris.  I'm just tired. _

"Are you listening to me?" Logan growled around a mouthful of beer.

~Sigh~ "Go ahead, Logan." Chris responded.

"Let's start off with the easy one.  What the hell happened?" Logan asked.

For the next half an hour, Chris informed those present of his treatment, the questioning, and finally the climatic battle with the sentinel/boomers.  All in the room were taken back as Chris described in graphic detail the horrors, but kept his voice to a level, even tone.  The pain and anger was evident in his eyes, however, to the point that Mariko took his left hand in hers, trying to lend him some support.

Priss stirred about halfway through the telling, and Chris automatically draped his free arm around her protectively, only stopping his story for a moment as he glanced at the slumbering young woman at his side.  She settled into his light embrace, a tiny smile of contentment playing at the corners of her mouth.

"There came a point when I was fighting the sentinels that I _knew _I was going to die, then something snapped inside and my abilities amplified to frightening levels.  I … I was able to stop the self destruct device blast built into the boomer from reaching me." Chris stated, his voice for the first time beginning to tremble.  His gaze locked with Logan's, and the reluctant leader saw something in the young man's eyes he had never seen before.  Fear.  

"Logan, it was a tact nuke." Chris said.  Sylia, who had been quietly listening, covered her mouth as a gasp escaped.  "There's more.  I passed out after stopping the nuke, but when I came to, I could hear Priss' thoughts.  My supposedly undeveloped telepathy is no longer undeveloped."

"You're definitely just like your momma, kiddo.  The professor 'heard' you on the other side of the world and should be here in a coupla hours."  Logan replied.  "He said something to the effect that anyone with psionic ability heard you.  Just rest up, Chris, Charley will help you make sense of this mess."

"It's my turn to ask a question, Logan.  Why didn't you ever tell me my uncle murdered my parents?  He came for me, to _sell_ me to someone as a fucking lab rat."  Chris asked, fire rising in his belly as he thought of the wicked memories he had witnessed inside of Havok's mind.  If Logan was shocked by the bluntness of Chris' question he didn't show it.

"For the same reason Charley wants you to go back to Westchester with him.  To protect you, Chris.  All of us decided that it would only add more pain to a situation that was already bad and until a couple of days ago I thought that I had gutted the bastard myself.  None of the X Men would intentionally hurt you, dammit, all of us old timers consider you a son."

"I finished the job, Logan.  Mom and Dad have been avenged and my Uncle Alex will never hurt anyone again.  I made sure of that.  And no matter what the Professor says, I'm not leaving MegaTokyo." Chris replied as he bit back tears.

"Did you kill him, Chris?" Mariko asked, her face white with shock.

"No.  I destroyed his memories and locked his mind up tight in all the pain I felt at becoming an orphan.  He deserved to die, but I couldn't do it." Chris said.

"You should have killed him, Chris.  Even Charley can't lock away a person's mind and have it stick.  Remember Magneto?" Logan stated, his voice hard.

"I think this may be worse for Havok, Logan."  Chris replied.

"Enough about that sorry son of a bitch.  What makes you think that staying in Tokyo is an option, boy?" Logan questioned.

"Because, I'm not the only one that someone wants, dammit!  They want Priss too for some reason and I'm not going to run out on her, Logan.  Havok said his employer wanted Priss AND Me.  She's being targeted because of me and I will not abandon someone I care about!"  Chris replied, his voice rising as he finished.

"Do you honestly think that I would allow someone to hurt her?  I spent some time with her while you were missing and I've grown to respect her for her fire and determination.  I'd almost swear she were my daughter sometimes.  And I know from that time she cares about you too.  She's part of the family now as far as I'm concerned and the X Men look after their own."  Logan shot back.

"Did you leave Mariko when her family wanted both of you dead?  No.  And I stood beside you then, against the professor's wishes, and I'm asking the same of you now." Chris retorted.  "And I know the face of the woman who hired Havok to retrieve me.  I saw her face in his memories as I imprisoned his mind.  It's the same purple haired bitch we met my first night in MegaTokyo."

Logan and Chris locked eyes as the last was said.  A part of the man known as Wolverine wanted the boy as far away from this city as he could get him, his gut feeling telling him that things were going to get way nastier before they got better, but deep down he knew the truth.  _ Dammit, he's right.  I can't ask him to do something I wouldn't do myself. _

_ Thank you, Logan. _ Came the telepathic reply.

"I'll handle Charley when he gets here, tell him it's the field leader's prerogative, or some other bullshit." Logan said as he began to walk out of the room.  He stopped at the doorway and looked at the people sitting in stunned silence as a result of the test of wills between the two men.  His gaze fell on Sylia, her face a cool mask of steely reserve.  "Sylia, I think that now is the time to back out of the agreement you and Charley made if you want.  Things are probably going to get bloody and I can't ask you to get into our fight."

"Logan, the Knight Sabers have been fighting GENOM's evil before the X Men ever showed up in MegaTokyo.  This is just another form of their immoral desire for profit and control at any cost.  Priss is in danger, just as Chris is, and she is part of _our_ family.  So it seems to me that our two 'families' are tied together in this quest, by the feelings that these two have for each other, along with a mutual goal of stopping something inherently wrong from happening."  Sylia responded, her gaze never leaving Logan's.

________________________________________________________________________

The End of Ties That Bind Part 6 


	10. Simmer Part 1

**Ultimate Bubblegum Crisis – Simmer Part 1**

**Madripoor, 2032**

Two figures made their way in silence through the serpentine streets of 'Low Town' in Madripoor, the low fog that covered the ground swirling with each step. Madripoor, once the haven for merchant princes and the pinnacle of Southeast Asia's high society, was now a warren of sin that catered to all the darkness that humanity could muster. It was now a place where anything or anyone could be bought if you could pay the price. These two were not in the market for goods, but for a person. A person that they had tracked to the very building they now stood before.

"Are you sure you want to go with me, 'Cat?" Logan asked in a low voice as they stood at the entrance of the non-descript building. Logan knew this was an Opium den from the information he had received, and was confirmed by the sickly sweet odor his heightened sense of smell was picking up. He knew that Kitty was an adult now, as she had rather loudly reminded him of on many occasions since she had returned to active duty earlier that year, but he was not sure she was ready for this level of depravity.

"I'm going with you, Logan. If he is in there, you know I want a piece of him as much as you do." Kitty responded.

"I know, Kitty. Just be prepared for anything, Madripoor is a hard town." Logan said. As if to punctuate his point, a blood-curdling scream tore through the night from inside, causing Kitty to jump slightly. "Sounds like the sick bastard is having some 'fun'. Stay close."

Kitty responded with a curt nod, unconsciously holding her breath as her teammate of many years kicked the door off its' hinges with a stout THUMP. Claws extended, the X Man known as Wolverine entered, followed quickly by Shadowcat. The pair moved with the grace and precision that had worked together as a unit for years.

The room that the X Men had burst into appeared to be a lobby with a worn leather couch against the far wall and a reception desk to their immediate left. With the exception of the furniture the room was empty.

Wolverine's heightened senses drew him to the desk and lumped against the wall behind the desk was a large black man, a hole created by a large caliber weapon centered in his forehead. Small flecks of bone and gray matter clung to the wall in a grotesque pattern from the exit wound. _He never saw it coming. _Ignoring the body, Wolverine picked up the old-fashioned room ledger that was open on the desk. Scanning it quickly, he found the information he was looking for.

"Let's go, 'Cat. Maverick is in room 12. The idiot actually signed in using his real name. We play it by the numbers, this place has already been hit and there may be stragglers."

Her stomach turning from the smell of death that hung in the building, Shadowcat could only nod. Silently, the X Men made their way to the room with a '12' stenciled on it in red spray paint. Wolverine locked eyes with his partner, waiting for her nod to signal she was ready, bursting through the door, removing it from its hinges in the process.

An opium haze hung across the room, but could not hide the fact that a fight had recently occurred there. Fresh bullet holes and large splatters of blood everywhere paid silent testament to the altercation. And lying on a mattress against one of the blood stained walls was their quarry, Maverick, vainly trying to hold his entrails in with his hands. The mercenary was covered in gore and injuries from head to foot, a laconic smile playing at his blood-encrusted lips. Lying at his feet were the remains of a female assassin boomer that had been shot through the chest with a large caliber weapon.

"Wolverine… cough, cough …looks like you're too late to do the job, hairball."

Wolverine was across the room in a split-second, his right hand, claws popped, reared for a strike. "You'll die. The only question you have to ask is how soon. Smack is making you numb enough that you aren't feeling the pain of the ass beating you took. But that might wear off before you die."

"What do you fucking care, you freak?" Maverick asked, the distinct possibility of what had just been suggested running over and over through his mind.

"I need some answers, asshole. About the bastards who hired you to hit the kid. I can end it for you now, quick and clean." Wolverine practically growled as his gaze bore into the drug-addled eyes of Maverick. "And don't give me any of that bullshit about you being a pro, and not reveling who your employers are, they just double-crossed you."

Shadowcat fought mightily to hide the look of revulsion at the scene playing out before her she knew was threatening to come over her face. She had forgotten just how brutal that her teammate could be when the need arose, but the casual way he was discussing killing someone really struck home how long it had been since she had worked in the field.

"You'll make it quick and clean, Wolverine?" Maverick asked.

"Just a pop of my claws and it will be over."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Who hired you, and why Phoenix?"

"Some GENOM executive, Andersen I think his name was. He acted like your little buddy was some prize they were competing for...cough, cough... Do me a favor, gut the fuckers for me." Maverick replied, as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He then pointed to his fatigue shirt lying in a corner. "There's a small data card in the breast pocket. It's the info they gave me on the boy, it may help you hunt them down. That's all I can give you, furball, so keep your end of the bargain."

"'Cat, take the shirt and wait in the hall." Wolverine ordered.

Shadowcat grabbed the shirt and hastily exited the room, but could not get far enough away before the snikt of Wolverine's claws reached her ears.

**MegaTokyo, 2032 - X Men's condo**

Chris sat at the breakfast bar in the X Men's condo in MegaTokyo reading the latest information that Nene had 'appropriated' from the ADP databases about the sentinel incident he had been involved in two weeks prior. The information printed there illustrated how much control GENOM had over the all facets of government in the megalopolis. Supposedly, it was an industrial accident and the case was closed.

_So, the abduction, torture, and testing of a foreign national is an industrial accident now? I'm starting to really understand why Priss hates the AD Police so damn much…_

The thought of the fiery brunette brought a smile to his face, especially since Chris had finally been released from Mariko's thoughtful, not to mention strict, care. And even though he had been given his 'return to active duty' status, the lovely Dr. Mariko Yoshida had made it abundantly clear he was not to push himself or he would be on her bad side. So, he still had to take it easy, but tonight Priss had a concert at Hot Legs and he planned on being there for her.

A slight tingling at the edge of his awareness let him know that he wasn't alone and he recognized the visitor. "Morning, Jubilee. The coffee's fresh if you're interested."

"It is going to take some getting used to, you being a telepath." She responded as she went to the counter and poured a cup for herself. She leaned on the other side of the breakfast bar he was seated at, trying vainly to read the papers in front of him upside down.

"Not just for you, but for me too. I always had that limited empathy, but I had to think about it to use it. Now I can hear people thinking all the time. At least the Professor has been able to show how to push it back so it's sort of like a background buzzing you can ignore." Chris said as he handed her the useless report so she could read it right-side up.

"Why did you suddenly gain telepathy? I mean, it was always considered 'undeveloped' before." Jubilee asked.

"It's yet another secret the Professor kept from me, but at least I can understand it this time." Chris stated, hint of bitterness in his voice. Shaking off the negative thoughts, Chris continued, "The Professor put some blocks on my abilities when I was young so that my telepathy wouldn't show up. If I had shown that talent, as well as my TK abilities, Fury would've drafted me right away. SHIELD covets telepaths over all other mutants for service in the Ultimates."

"That makes sense, I guess, but what is going to keep them from drafting you now?" Jubilee questioned, some concern seeping into her voice.

"Well they don't know yet, which is helped by me being out of the country, and if Uncle Hank is successful in his lobbying on Capitol Hill, they won't be able to. If worst comes to worst, I'll just lie low and keep moving for awhile."

"Oh." Replied Jubilee as she actually started reading the report that Chris had handed her, "I thought the cops in the States were useless, but I'm surprised these ADP idiots can tie their own shoes."

"I know what you mean, but from what I've heard it's actually more like what they are allowed to do. They're controlled by the Diet and the Diet is controlled by GENOM. According to Nene most of those on the force are sick of the bullshit too."

"That makes sense, I guess, but you would think some of them would find ways around it." She replied.

A silence fell over the kitchen as they both retreated into their own thoughts, when Chris noticed the time.

"Well, Jubes…I meant Jubilee, sorry…I've got 'Telepathy 101' with the Prof in a few minutes, so I better get going." Chris stated as he rose to leave, only to be held back by her grip on his forearm. "Jubilee?"

"Jubes…call me Jubes like you have since we were both kids."

"I…alright, Jubes." Chris responded, a lump forming in his throat. "Friends again?"

"We never stopped being friends; I was just hurt and angry. The Professor told me you considered me your best friend when I was ranting one time and that made me recognize you were my best friend too. It made me start thinking of all the things you said when we broke up and realized that you were right. I'm not in love with you, but I still do love you, like a partner, not a lover, but I want that back in my life. We made a great team and I miss that. I know it might not be easy, but…" Jubilee said unshed tears in her eyes.

Chris moved around the bar and pulled the young woman into a hug, which she earnestly returned. After holding each other for a few minutes in the emotionally healing embrace, Chris backed away, "I really have to go, but why don't you join some of us at Priss' concert tonight? Linna and Mariko are going too; we'll all have some fun."

"Sounds good, Chris. Have fun with the Professor." Jubilee replied with a grin.

**MegaTokyo, 2032 - Hidden GENOM Research facility**

Brian J. Mason reclined into the overstuffed chair, a tumbler of twelve year scotch in his right hand as he looked out the large picture window upon members of his research staff that hurriedly finished the preparations for the night's festivities. Scientists involved with the production of the subject to be tested that night moved here and there, in some cases their lab coats embossed with the symbol of GENOM on their left breast billowing behind them as they ran around to meet the deadline that Mason had imposed upon them.

"It appears that you presence this early in the evening has inspired the workers to redouble their efforts, sir." Mason's executive assistant, Andersen remarked without mirth.

_Of course they move, if not they KNOW I would crush them if they fail me. _Mason thought, but remained silent.

"Mister Mason? If I might have a moment of your time I have an update on the modifications to the unit that you requested." The rotund Dr. Keele said from the doorway to the observation lounge.

"Come in doctor." Mason replied, eyes never leaving the scene before him.

"The mutant detection equipment has been installed per your orders, sir." Dr. Keele reported as he executed a deep bow in Mason's direction.

"And it is functioning properly, Doctor?" Mason asked in a cool tone.

"Y-yes, sir. We checked it with one of the lower level mutants from Madigan's project."

"Very good, Doctor. Return to overseeing this project." Mason commanded, not watching the portly scientist quickly waddle from the room.

"I believe that Keele is on the verge of a nervous breakdown, sir. Shall I begin the search for his replacement?" Andersen asked.

"Hmmm, yes do that. We will let Keele complete his work on the Rebirth project, and then an unfortunate accident may have to occur."

"Very good, sir." Andersen replied.

**End of Simmer Part 1**


End file.
